Broken Wings
by Chasing Dawn
Summary: "Everything that I know, everything that I am, is a lie."
1. I

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 1**

"_Against the enemies who have fought me, I am their demise. To those who know me, I am without vice. To my lord and no other, I am most loyal. I go by many names, most of which make me into a creature of others' own design: a vulture, a goddess, a monster. But there is one name that stands above all the rest. I am Eve, the only knight in House Solidor. That is how I intend it to stay."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

_A knight's duty is to protect their lord at all costs._

The worn linen whispered over my skin as I slipped it over my head, the feel of the material as familiar as my own hands. This first layer of protection, fitted to mould to my chest and stomach, the long sleeves an extra layer of protection against swords and other weapons, was the lightest part of my ensemble. The chain mail, made for me alone, goes overtop the linen padding. I secured the second layer tightly with a belt before draping yet another shirt around me. With it, my armour is hidden.

_A knight's loyalties are to their lord and no other._

I tightened my boots before securing my greaves and belting my sword to my waist. The weight of my blade is comforting, a reminder to those watching that I am not to be trifled with. With my armour and weapons with me, I am ready. On the bed beside me, Sabine lifted her head, yawning as she shook herself thoroughly. Being almost fully grown, she nearly took up the tiny space. Leaping off of the bed, she gave my leg a quick nuzzle before taking her place at my side. I stroked her head, schooling my features into an emotionless mask.

_To guard a lord with one's life is the highest honour a knight could hope for._

The door slid open, and we made our way down the long corridor of the _Ifrit. _Imperials salute me as I pass, and I nod to them in return. As a knight in the service of the royal family of Archadia, I was above the rank of mere foot soldiers. I was second only to the Judges. Though I needed not bow to any save those higher in status, I made a point of acknowledging the Imperials. They were soldiers in the Archadian army, and they were my brothers in arms. To make it seem as though I cared not about their worth was tantamount to suicide. I needed them to protect the royal family, themselves, and even my own life if the situation called for it. Though they are not my equals in position, we are all alike in purpose: we serve Archadia, and to do so requires a bond of great trust. I have earned their trust, though it took me much longer to learn it from them in turn.

I reached the room I had been instructed to wait at, and did so, in Imperial guard position: my hands folded behind my back, my back perfectly straight, and my eyes forward. Sabine sat at my feet, placing her chin on her paws. As an Imperial passed, she gave a low growl of warning. The poor man shied away, muttering a not-so-subtle curse. I hid a smile as she looked up at me, her tongue lolling as she panted happily. Sabine has been my companion ever since I reached my tenth year. My lord had given her to me when she had been a squalling, furious pup. Few could claim to have tamed a wolf from the Paramina Rift, but I had done so, showing Sabine more patience than I had with most people. I suffered through her bites and gouges, patiently feeding her when she was too exhausted to fight, keeping her warm since her fur had been rubbed too thin to provide proper warmth. Eventually she stopped growling at me when I approached, instead showing me the same love and affection I showed her. She was loyal only to me, battling by my side and snarling at those she knew that I should not trust.

The door behind me slid open with a hiss of compressed air, and my lord stepped out towards me. I stepped to the side, bowing once I faced him, keeping my eyes lowered until his hand touched my shoulder, bidding me to rise.

"I have told you before that you need not bow like a common servant to me, Eve."

"And yet if I did not, those watching would think that you are not to be respected, my lord." He chuckled, shaking his head at me. It is an argument that will never have a victor between my lord and me. I have served him for nearly ten years, and I insist upon showing him the respect and loyalty I have for him. However, he believes that we, having known each other for as long as we have, are beyond the simple relationship of servant and master.

"We are friends, are we not?" He enquired softly, his eyes briefly fixing on Sabine before flicking up to meet mine. His eyes, the darkest shade of blue I've ever seen, possess both the iron will of the empire and a kindness that very few can see. When I first looked into his eyes I was filled with terror at their coldness. It was only later that I realized that coldness was a wall, keeping those he could not trust out. Few could claim to have seen the warmth that could illuminate his gaze. I was proud to be one of those few.

"Of course." I say this as quietly as I can. There are countless ears around us, countless mouths that could spread words like wildfire within a matter of seconds. I could never be ashamed of the friendship I shared with him, but if any were to know the full extent of it we could be used against one another at a critical moment. "But I would rather my reputation be thrown to the dogs than have you disrespected, my lord." He smiled, his eyes showing his approval.

"Walk with me, Eve." Sabine looked at him with animosity in her bright blue eyes before rising to her feet and falling in step on my right side. My lord walks on my left. I relished this, the moment when we become a pair, known throughout the empire and to the lands beyond as knight and master.

Lord Vayne Carudas Solidor, the eldest son of the Archadian Empire. I have served him since my earliest years, ever since my parents were killed. He found me when I was just a child, wandering through Old Archades, nearly dead from starvation. He took me into his own family, fed and healed me, and raised me to obey the rules of Archadia. Through his influence I learned to fight, to become the best so that I could stay at his side and protect him. I owed him my life and much more.

"My lord!" An Imperial came to us, bowing at the waist. "The Judges ask that you oversee their plan of action for the insurgents."

"Very well." Lord Vayne followed the Imperial, and I followed him, Sabine right on my heels. We entered the spacious bridge, where two of the Judge Magisters and the Judges of lesser rank crowded around the large holographic map that showed all of Ivalice. I stared in awe at the armour-bedecked men, again hoping for the day that I would join their ranks and earn the title Judge Magister myself. Not allowing myself to let the dream sweep me away, I scanned my surroundings. At the moment the location on the map was centered over the Dalmascan capital of Rabanastre, our destination. The small country had been in thrall the past two years, ever since their king had been slaughtered by one of his own, and so Lord Vayne had been appointed to become consul of Rabanastre. He had many plans for the conquered nation, ones that would give the Dalmascans a hope for the future.

"We need to draw out the insurgents," Judge Ghis, one of the Judge Magisters, explained to Lord Vayne as he examined the map himself. "Yet no matter our methods, they continue to evade us. The Imperials stationed within Rabanastre cannot find any trace of them." I stayed in the shadows, knowing that unless Lord Vayne summoned me, it was not my place to state my opinion on the matter. Judge Ghis continued by telling of the situation in Bhujerba, where many more insurgents were fighting against the empire.

"The insurgents must be brought to heel, but we cannot do that if they manage to slip through our fingers," Judge Zargabaath murmured. Lord Vayne is silent, a slight frown on his lips. His dark hair fell to his shoulders in length, one side swept away from his face while the other drifted over his eye, hiding it from view. Sabine stirred restlessly beside me, wanting to move. I reached down to pet her, silently urging her to be still.

"Eve. Tell me what you make of this." Lord Vayne gestured to me, beckoning me forward. I joined the circle of Judges and look carefully at the pixel-created images before me. The map had been expanded to show all of Ivalice, containing the capital of Archadia and the long flight between Archades to Nabradia, and a step further to Dalmascan lands, was crowded with many tiny figures that represented the fleet hovering over Rabanastre. The First fleet, consisting of nearly a thousand small airships, five hundred greater ships, and the _Ifrit_, the pride of the Archadian Empire, nearly blackened the Dalmascan royal city from sight.

"Our forces are too conspicuous, my lord."

"Explain," he said, his eyes narrowing as several Judges sneered at one another, mocking me. They quietened, but I hardly gave them the attention they craved in the first place.

"The insurgents strike fast and hard. The last seven attacks upon our fleets and strongholds have been when either the Imperial count was low or the defenses were not as they are in Archades. When we have tried to retaliate, they disappear into the shadows, under our radar because we bring out our troops in force." I paused, letting my words sink in. One of the Judges cringed at the mention of the failed attempts to hunt down the renegades. "I suggest that we move the fleet-"

"Do you wish to have the insurgents come upon us like rats?" Judge Ghis demanded, his mouth twisted into an ugly grimace.

"Move the fleet," I continued, "to Bhujerba. The reports from the Imperials stationed there, as well as our spies upon Marquis Ondore, have suspected that there may be several groups supporting the insurgents in their fight. With the increased soldiers, the rebels will not be able to make their move as they intended, and it will be all the easier to find them. Though the marquis's law states that our army cannot breach Bhujerban soil, we can let this rule slide by placing false investigations." I took a breath, placing my words carefully. "One Judge Magister can bring a troop in and claim to be looking into the reports of Ondore giving assistance to the rebellion. Another troop can go into the city and ask questions about how the rebellion has managed to slip past our defenses. That should be more than enough to even the numbers in Dalmascan soil and Bhujerba.

"As for the insurgents in Rabanastre-" I moved my fingers over the map, gripping the image of the _Ifrit _between my fingers and lifting it until it reached the shimmering haze that indicated clouds. "We move the _Ifrit_, but only up far enough so that the cloaking device upon the ship cannot be detected.

"If we make it appear as though we are arrogant, that we believe we are powerful enough that we don't need the fleet to keep the Rabanastrans in line, the insurgents will come out of their hiding places. As they emerge, the _Ifrit _will drop down and launch all of its firepower, decimating them before they can make a move." Silence followed my suggestion before Judge Zargabaath nodded.

"That is a sound plan. Even without the fleet, the _Ifrit _has enough weapons to protect it from harm and bring down our enemies. We can use the extra soldiers in Bhujerba to keep Ondore in line as well."

"Thank you, Eve." Lord Vayne placed a hand on my shoulder. I bowed my head before retreating back to the wall. I kept my happiness at pleasing him disguised. Judge Ghis, his face hidden beneath a helmet of pure gold, shaped into that of a creature with horns, stared at me. He'd quickly slipped the helmet over his head to hide his expression. I'd little doubt that he was silently loathing me, hating me for taking away Lord Vayne's attention. Judge Ghis has never approved of me, but he dares not say it in front of Lord Vayne. That is one of the many reasons why I have no respect for him. He may wear the armour of a Judge Magister, but he is truly a coward at heart.

"We will begin moving the fleet immediately," Judge Zargabaath said. "The _Ifrit _will be above Rabanastre in a matter of moments, my lord. Will you need anything else?" Lord Vayne smiled as he straightened, turning his back on the Judges and facing me.

"I have Eve. That is enough." His lips curled into a strange, sensual smile, his eyes growing bright with something I couldn't recognize. Sabine growled low in her throat. I shushed her, confused as I always was by her behavior towards him. I understood why she showed her displeasure towards Imperials and certain Judges, but Lord Vayne was someone I could trust without doubt. The man had given me a life, a future. I knew him as well as he did me. He would never betray me.

We left the bridge, a troop of Imperials escorting us to a smaller ship within the hanger bay. The _Ifrit _was far too large to fit into any aerodrome. We took an Atomos, even though it was hardly complimentary to Lord Vayne's status. I learned long ago that to complain was to earn scathing words of contempt, so I kept quiet, focusing on keeping Sabine still and my eyes alert. Even surrounded by Imperials, even being piloted by a Judge that I knew personally, I couldn't let my guard down. Doing so was inviting either someone who was against the empire or a radical within Archades itself, somehow damaged by the royal family's will, to bring a dagger to Lord Vayne's back.

Sabine whined happily as the thick doors of the ship opened, a blast of heavy, stiflingly hot air rushing out at us, making my hair billow out behind me. She would have bolted out if it weren't for my hushed murmur. She pranced at my side, but did not run. Six Imperials, marching two-by-two, guarded our front, while the same number of men watched our backs. I didn't let my guard drop, instead searching every nook and cranny of the long path that led towards the great city of Rabanastre.

It once was even greater, although two full years had passed since that time. Dalmasca was a small – compared to Archadia and Rozarria, respectively – kingdom, once ruled by King Raminas. We had been at war with the Rozarrians, and Dalmasca, as well as many smaller nations, stood in the way of both armies. The warlords, including Lord Vayne, had seen conquering Dalmasca as a way of protecting them from the savagery of the Rozarrians. Of course, to the Dalmascans we were nothing more than invaders, and retaliated. Compared to Archadia's might, the Dalmascans never had a chance. Lord Vayne's plan was to have a peaceful surrender. There were plans to sign a treaty with King Raminas's seal and his own upon it. He wanted Dalmasca's cooperation, but the actions of one man changed everything.

His name was Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg. He was Dalmasca's finest captain, and also its downfall. Even those in Archadia had respect for him until he betrayed King Raminas. The night of the treaty-signing, Ronsenburg turned on his king, slaughtering him on his own throne. Because of this Raminas's daughter, Princess Ashelia, killed herself. Basch was taken into our custody and swiftly executed, but his deeds could not be undone. I hadn't been there to see it. But Lord Vayne never lied to me, so I believed him when he told me he regretted having to see King Raminas lying in a pool of his own blood. He regretted killing one of the few men outside of Archadia that he respected as a warrior.

But the past was the past. I had to focus on the present, where my attention was most needed. I felt the burning sun's heat pressing down on me, sweat beginning to trickle down my temples and the back of my neck. Sabine darted away, only to leap back to my side moments later, and then begin the cycle anew. We entered through Rabanastre's western gates, where the scorching blaze immediately increased. It was not only the sun's rays that felt as though they were cooking me in my armour, but the proximity of all the inhabitants of the city, the warmth of their bodies adding to the stifling pressure. Humes, viera, bangaa, moogles, seeq, and even nu mou lived in the once-royal city. Add the Imperials stationed here, and Rabanastre was almost as unbearable as the desert beyond it. The locals seemed not to notice the heat, although Archadia was much colder than here.

"I must speak with those who are running the fete," Lord Vayne said, bringing his mouth close to my ear so the ones near us could not hear his words. "Search the city for any suspicious activity, and return to report your findings. Search the surrounding desert if any citizens have recently left Rabanastre."

"As you wish, my lord." A small knot of anxiety tightened in my chest. It made me feel uneasy, being away from him. I knew Imperials were skilled – they were trained to be the moment they joined the militia. But they did not possess my prowess, nor did they have the experience I did. I wanted to be the one at his side, not some fool who decided that he could defend Lord Vayne as I could. Orders were orders, however, even if I did not like them. I turned to leave, whistling softly for Sabine to follow. Before I could take a single step, he grasped my arm, surprising me into stillness. "Sir?"

"Be safe." He smiled, his thumb brushing over the pulse in my wrist. His lips held the same peculiar smile he'd given me aboard the _Ifrit. _I feel my cheeks redden at the strangely intimate touch before nodding. He released me, stepping back. Several Imperials move in to take my place. Lord Vayne's gaze lingered before he turned towards a man approaching him, one whose skin was tanned and muscle defined each ounce of his chest, stomach, and arms.

"Sabine." She yipped in reply, happy to walk instead of sitting around. As we left the central gates and moved towards the northern part of the city, I touched the place where Lord Vayne's hand had just been. This had not been the first time Lord Vayne has done so. Before we left Archades, I began noticing that he looked at me whenever he thought I wasn't returning his gaze. When I handed him reports or bowed, his touch on my hand or shoulder would last longer than necessary.

My thoughts couldn't remain on Lord Vayne for long. Just a moment later, screams and curses suddenly blared out from the steady chatter coming from the civilians. Everything, except for the low, guttural grunts of pain and the pleading voice of a young boy, became deathly quiet. I feared for the worst, and nearly groaned at the sight before me. Two Imperials, clearly those of upper rank, were holding down a boy no older than twelve. Gil was scattered over the ground, a slitted purse lying near one of the Imperials' feet.

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" The boy screamed, thrashing wildly in the Imperials' grip. One of the soldiers released the boy, only to pull out a dagger from his belt. The second Imperial pinned the boy down against a cart laden with fruits and vegetables, stretching out one of the skinny arms. The boy wailed in fright, pleading for someone to help him. The people around him were angry, but they did nothing to interfere. Any attempt to do so would only secure their punishment. I looked again at the purse, realizing that the cut was too clean for it to have been a thief.

"You'll know the price for stealing from an Imperial," one of the armoured men said smugly, lifting the dagger up above his head. The crowds of people looking on were unable to do anything but watch.

Just as his arm began its descent I caught the wrist of the man holding the dagger, my muscles straining to keep him from cutting the boy's hand from his arm. The Imperial snarled wordlessly before he turned to me, his curse dying on his lips. The other Imperial stuttered a greeting, releasing the boy, who huddled against the ground sobbing.

"Lady Eve," the first Imperial said, bowing hastily, his companion doing the same. "We weren't-"

"Shame." I glared at both of them. "Shame on you for pretending this boy did you wrong. Shame for trying to set an example where none needed to be made." Sabine trotted forward, growling at the Imperials. "You shame the empire which you serve. _Get out of my sight_." They left without another word, leaving me, Sabine, the onlookers, and the poor child scrambling to his feet. I knelt down, taking hold of his arm. He flinched, trying to pull away. There were several bruises on his wrist and forearm, almost black from the Imperials' unforgiving hold.

"I didn't do anything," he whispered, tears still falling. I looked at him, took in his dirty face and patched clothes, and murmured a spell of healing. White light pooled into my palm before sinking into the boy's skin, erasing the bruises. He gaped at me, his bright brown eyes wide with disbelief. I rose, turning towards the vendor beside us. He was open-mouthed in astonishment, rotted teeth peering out behind thick, chapped lips.

"Does this boy have family?" I asked. The vendor swallowed, slowly shaking his head. I unhooked my purse from my belt, shaking out a good handful of gil before placing it in the boy's hands. "Keep this and yourself safe. Do not go near the Imperials anymore." His eyes widened further, and before I knew what he was doing he threw himself forward, wrapping his little arms around my legs and squeezing me tightly before he bolted into the busy streets. He disappeared almost instantly into the crowds. The silence from the astonished civilians was soon filled with chatter and gossip. I went on my way, Sabine following close behind.

Imperials do not share my views on being fair to citizens, whether they were merchant class, rich or poor, Dalmascan or Archadian. Because of their status in the militia, they believed they could get what they wanted whenever they desired. It made my stomach curl to even think of the unfairness Imperials had done to the Dalmascans. What honour was there in demeaning an already broken kingdom? What could be gained from lording power over people who had no hope?

I searched all of Rabanastre for activity that could have alerted me to the rebels, but there was nothing. I knew Rabanastre well enough from my books, but written descriptions and reality often didn't coincide. The deadened vibrancy of the once proud city was disheartening to witness. The lower levels of the city were crawling with people who looked balefully at me as I passed. I could hardly blame them. I was Lord Vayne's right hand. In their eyes, I was a murderer and a tyrant.

Somehow, even after that lesson had been learned all those years ago, it still hurt.

The last place I had to search was a pub called the Sandsea. It was filled with normal customers, a variety of species gathered to share a drink or catch up on the latest news. What caught my eye, amongst the variety of colours and the distraction of different scents – food, the tang of ale and beer, perfume and cologne mingling until it became a cloud of noxious fumes – was the giant notice board on the back wall. With Sabine at my side, we steadily made our way through the crowds until I could see the different signs depicting creatures and where to find their petitioners.

Hunts were notorious and extraordinarily dangerous in Ivalice. The idea was simple: someone who wanted a monster killed posted a notice, and hunters came to claim the hunt to kill the beast. That simplicity ended when the marks themselves were before them, ready to tear their throats out. The monsters that were meant to be hunted were affected by Mist, which usually made them larger, stronger, faster, or a deadly combination of all three. Hunts were meant to gain prestige, to show that one could face the most lethal creatures in Ivalice and still stand strong. I'd faced my fair share of monsters over the years. It was part of my infamy, my skill in hunting.

At this moment there were several unmarked bills, though many had been scratched out with red paint. The most prominent mark at the moment was called Rogue Tomato. I looked at the picture carefully. It looked like a fiend from the Deadly Nightshade family, a group of fiends that resembled vegetables and were filled with poison in their little bodies.

"Sorry, but that mark's been taken. By a friend of mine, in fact." A young man with darkly tanned skin, cropped brown hair and a cheerful smile sauntered up to me. The smile faltered when he noticed Sabine, but brightened after a moment. "His name's Vaan. Mine's Tomaj." He held out his hand. He looked expectantly at me, waiting for my hand and my name. When I gave him neither he shrugged, retracting his arm. "I'm guessing you're a hunter yourself. You wouldn't mind doing me a favour, would you?"

"That depends on the favour," I replied.

"Vaan went out to get the Rogue Tomato. He's a good fighter, but it's his first time out there in the desert by himself. Would you mind checking on him? You don't have to bring him back or anything," Tomaj assured me. "Just make sure the kid's still breathing." I considered this, my eyes roving over the hoards of drinking humes, bangaa and seeq. I spotted an unlikely pairing: a hume and a viera sitting close together, their lips moving as they spoke to one another. The viera was tall and beautiful, as all her species are, with cocoa colored skin and rabbit-like ears on the top of her head. She was a Rava Viera, judging by the shade of her flesh. White hair cascaded down her back despite being tied into a complicated knot, drawing attention from more than just myself. Male eyes examined her greedily, their eyes alight with lust.

There was nothing spectacular or different about the hume, despite him being with a viera. He was tall by most standards, wearing clothes that were more for style than travel. Rings glittered on his fingers, a single piercing dominated his left ear, and his light brown hair was just long enough to not be considered cropped. I supposed that he could be called handsome, though he had a mischievous look that I was certain would cause trouble for the one he gave it to. He looked up suddenly, noticing me. I narrowed my eyes, waiting for him to be startled and avert his eyes. Instead he met my gaze easily, a small smile curling his lips. He winked, then turned his attention to his companion. Feeling slightly uneasy, I recalled Tomaj's request. Lord Vayne did say that I should investigate anyone who had left the city. This would be a good chance to see the surrounding deserts as well.

"Very well."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Just send him back here, if he's heading in." I nodded, Sabine yelping as I moved towards the exit. "He's probably in the Estersand!" Tomaj yelled to my back. I didn't acknowledge him, but that would help me to narrow down the mysterious Vaan's location. There were three different sections of the vast desert in Dalmasca: the Estersand, the Westersand, and the Giza Plains. From what I'd read, the Westersand held monsters more prone to violence while the Giza Plains had times where it rained for days and days. The Estersand was by far the more tame area of the desert.

"Lady Eve!" The Imperial at the gate saluted me when I arrived, as did his two companions. "What can we do for you, milady?"

"I'd like to be let through."

"As you wish." A loud chorus of complaint came from citizens on both sides of the gate as the Imperials opened the thick doors that led to the desert. A single snarl from Sabine had them quiet within seconds. I kept my eyes ahead, not looking at anyone, keeping myself focused on the sight ahead of me. It was part of who I was: Eve, the knight of House Solidor. Nothing could touch me. I was strong enough to fight any enemy, whether they were monsters or those battling the empire.

The desert, seeming as blazingly hot as the sun, stretched out as far as I could see. The sand shifted with the wind, tiny plants vibrant against the beige-colored grains and the rocks. Sabine howled happily, sprinting away from me. I allowed myself a smile, enjoying the sight of her running, looking as though just another few steps would allow her to fly through the air. Sabine was graceful and beautiful, a true master of the hunt. Her feet pounded against the sand as she honed in on her prey, a large cockatrice on an outcropping of rock. The cockatrice squawked in alarm, hunching downward to try and defend itself. Sabine bunched her leg muscles together and leaped, pouncing on the bird and tearing out its throat. I winced as she pinned one of its wings down and began feasting. Sabine was a wild animal, even with my attempts to tame her fully. She obeyed me but no other, and I could hardly tell order to stop being who she was. It was her instinct to take down prey when she was hungry.

I moved on, waiting for the rhythmic pounding of her feet to begin again. It didn't take long, and soon Sabine was sprinting north, out of sight. I heard a startled shriek, the sound that only a monster from the Nightshade genus could make, in response to her presence. What surprised me was the undeniably hume sound coming from the same direction. I quickened my pace, stopping on a large rock and looking over the steep drop from where I stood.

A boy was there, chasing after Sabine with a crudely made sword. His skin was tanned like all Dalmascans, but his hair was such a light shade of blonde it was almost white, flopping over his eyes. His face was effeminate, the way many boys were until they grew into their bodies. He wore pants that were meant to cover his skin from the sun, but he merely wore a skin-tight vest on his chest, a silver pendant dangling from his throat. I watched the strange spectacle, briefly looking at Sabine. She had something red in her mouth, and she was vigorously shaking it. The thing was screaming in pain, wiggling its tiny arms in an attempt to get free.

"Give it back!" The boy demanded. My lips twitched. I jumped off the cliff, landing as lightly as possible. The boy backpedalled, cursing in surprise. Sabine pranced away, intent on her prize. A muffled squall was all I could hear of the thing now. "Hey!"

"If you value your limbs, you shouldn't try to take something from her," I informed him. He whirled around to face me, shock and anger warring on his face.

"Who're you?" He demanded hostilely, his hand clenching on the hilt of his blade. "Who do you think you are?"

I knew the correct answer to both these questions, yet I hesitated. It had been so long since someone had spoken to me in such a way that I, oddly enough, found myself intrigued. This boy didn't know who I was. He knew nothing of what I had done. He would not immediately assume things from the stories he had heard.

"Saya," I said. He scowled, looking in the direction where Sabine had trotted off. "She won't give it back, if that's what you're thinking."

"That was _my _mark!" He said angrily. The notice for the Rogue Tomato flashed in my mind. "Your dog just ran off with it!"

"Sabine is a wolf," I told him evenly. "And I sincerely doubt that she is going to take the bounty for it. You can tell Tomaj you killed it. I'm sure you spent enough time tracking it down-"

"Damn right I did!" He growled in frustration as Sabine raced back towards us, depositing the monster at my feet. Like the picture on the notice, it resembled a giant tomato attached to a sack body. It twitched feebly before becoming still. Vaan sighed, kicking the sand dejectedly. Sabine whined softly, moving up to him to smell. He scowled down at her, his nose scrunched up as his eyes betrayed his nervousness.

"You must be Vaan. Stay still," I instructed as he made to step away. His head jerked up at my words, his mouth gaping open in astonishment. Sabine sniffed at his hands and his stomach. She hadn't growled or snarled, a very good sign. It meant that I wouldn't have to worry about Vaan as a threat. Sabine usually bit people instead of sniffing them.

"How'd you know my name?"

"Tomaj informed me that you were out here hunting this mark. He was concerned over your safety." Vaan scowled again.

"What, he think I can't handle it?" He challenged, sheathing his sword with a huff. Vaan was so defensive and guarded that he put my own caution to shame. He jammed his hands into his pockets, his eyes hard as he waited for me to respond.

"He seemed perfectly happy with your skills. He was worried because he is your friend," I replied. Vaan's expression faltered, his lips curving downward in a frown.

"Whatever."

"I assume you can make it to Rabanastre on your own?" Sabine turned around, nuzzling my leg. She yipped as Vaan sighed loudly in annoyance.

"I got out here, didn't I?"

"Very well. It was nice meeting you, Vaan, despite Sabine interrupting your hunt. Good day." I headed back towards the city, wondering what Vaan would do. After a moment he jogged up to me rather sulkily, not saying a word. I noticed him looking at me, but he spoke before I could tell him to stop. In his hands were two red flowers. _Galbana lilies._

"So, what, you use her to hunt?" He jerked his head towards Sabine. When she turned to him he hunched his shoulders, holding the lilies protectively. I admit that I am unfamiliar with most normal hume activities, as I was raised and taught that to remain silent and stoic means to never be caught in a moment of weakness, but even I was certain that boys finding flowers precious was an oddity. _Perhaps they have some significance for him._

"She is my companion, and she fights alongside me. But I do fight," I replied, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword. His eyes traveled to it. I admired the scenery of the desert, taking in the brilliant colors of the plants and the sheer blue of the sky. Archades was admirable in the way of machines and technology; here, everything was of nature. Even Rabanastre seemed part of the desert, as though it had risen out of the sand. "Do you hunt out here often?" I inquired. His cheeks flooded with color, accenting the freckles across the bridge of his nose.

"Not really. That was my first real hunt. But I've fought before," he added hurriedly. "What about you?"

"I've been on several hunts. I focus more on the protection of other humes." Vaan's eyes lit up. Sabine prowled over the Estersand while Vaan and I talked. Despite his initial hostility, he was now much more relaxed and willing to open up. He began drilling me on all of the fights I had been in, how many I had won, my choice of weapons, my armour, and whom I had fought. He seemed astounded when I told him of my encounters with Gilgamesh.

"The legendary swordsman?"

"The very same," I answered, feeling amused and strangely happy over his awe. "He was a strange opponent. Very powerful, but strange. Throughout the fight he continued telling me that he'd faced harder opponents, yet his entrance caused him to fall over the edge of the bridge we were standing on." Vaan laughed, shaking his head in bewilderment. "Just as I was about to deliver the final blow, he ran away."

"Really?"

"He did. He ambushed me months later, demanding another fight. I defeated him again, but he continues to deny that I won." I was on the verge of laughter myself, so surprised by how easy it was to talk with him. Perhaps it was because he was one of the few who didn't know who I was. Part of me knew I was deceiving him, and when he found out he wouldn't be so friendly. But I wanted this simple camaraderie, one I hadn't ever been able to have, whether it was a Dalmascan or an Archadian.

"I wish I could fight like you," he said enviously. "I wanna be a sky pirate someday. Till then I gotta sharpen my skills." I stiffened. Those words made a bitter taste form on my tongue. I looked at Vaan, wondering if, one day, I would drive my blade into his heart, executing him for his crimes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding eagerly. "I wanna go wherever I want, whenever I want. I don't wanna be trapped in Rabanastre with all those Imperials. You know?" I knew the game was over, then. I'd allowed myself to dream for far too long.

"Sky pirates often have bounties on their heads for the crimes they've committed." I kept my tone even, but Vaan somehow sensed that I was angry. He shifted uncomfortably

"I won't be like them. I'll be different."

"Of course." We entered the city in silence. I didn't want to dislike Vaan, but my long-held grudge wouldn't end because of a Dalmascan boy. Even if Vaan was young and eager to get out of a life of lying down and letting Imperials kick him further into the dirt, he wouldn't understand my reasons for hating pirates. Vaan frowned as a cacophony of noise assaulted us. A group of people were huddled together, shouting in anger.

"Stand back, there! Back!" An Imperial shouted as the crowd of protesting people surged forward. "This gate's closed until the ceremony is over! Understand?"

"Now what?" Vaan said with a disgusted look. I closed my eyes before striding forward, Sabine at my heels. "Saya, what're you doing?" The Imperials spotted me, immediately snapping to attention. Sabine growled, the hair on her neck lifting. Great chocobos were approaching, their beaks sharp, their feathers golden. They were prime specimens, but for Sabine they were nothing more than annoyances. A chocobo had nearly trampled her on one occasion, and she's never liked them since.

"Lady Eve, Lord Vayne is waiting for you," an Imperial called. "Open the gate!" I heard a strangled gasp from Vaan but refused to look back. I moved forward with the chocobos, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I walked through the gate, nearly bumping into a girl who looked to be about Vaan's age and an elderly bangaa. Like all bangaa, he was reptilian in appearance, with long drooping ears and sharp eyes. His scales were colored blue, and he wore simple but clean clothes.

"My apologies," I said distractedly, continuing onward. I was fighting against the guilt I felt over tricking Vaan, and I slowly won, schooling my face into an emotionless mask. _It doesn't matter. He isn't your concern. Lord Vayne is. Nothing else matters now. _Yet, as I looked back one last time, I saw Vaan being pushed away, the lilies he'd held so closely fallen and flattened by careless feet. That insignificant detail somehow made my guilt worsen, though it was no fault of my own.

I stared at the broken red petals for a moment longer before finally turning away. I was needed elsewhere. Galbana lilies weren't worth the distraction and neither was Vaan.


	2. II

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 2**

"_There have only been two times in my life when I have hesitated to do my lord's will. The first I will not speak of here. The second time, if I will let my heart of hearts be true, has shaken me beyond any death I have witnessed, whether it was by my hand or before my eyes. The first instance will forever be my secret, and never to be told to my lord, no matter my loyalties. This matter, happening now, is so complex and confusing that I cannot even begin to give him an answer. But why is this, a simple matter of politics, my undoing?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

"Are you well, Eve?"

"Of course, my lord. Why do you ask?"

"You were late," Lord Vayne murmured. After I'd left Vaan at the entrance to Rabanastre, I'd made my way straight to where the parade was set to start. Even with my speed, I'd arrived somewhat later than what my lord and the other Imperials had expected.

"I was caught up in the desert, sir," I replied. He nodded, accepting this before we boarded the heavy metal tank that would take us down the streets of Rabanastre. Sabine hopped aboard gracefully, settling down at my feet. Before us was a wide street, crammed full of Dalmascans who came to see Lord Vayne. I didn't delude myself into thinking that they were there because they wanted to be. It was ordered by the Imperials, and even those who willingly wanted to come needed a reason to shout hateful words.

"Your Excellency, the parade is about to begin," an Imperial announced, saluting him. Lord Vayne nodded, dismissing him. The tanks before us started their engines, and beneath us the tank came to life, startling Sabine into an upright position. Her growls were hidden by the loud roar of the engine, but as she was pressed against me I felt the rumbling in her chest. The tank moved forward smoothly. The crowds gathered watched us as we passed, mixed expressions of fear and anger on their faces.

Heavy panting, coming from my left, made me look in that same direction. Vaan was sprinting after us, his eyes fixed on me. Or perhaps they were on my lord. I couldn't be sure. Either way, his hurt and furious expression made me look forward. It was a cowardly route, I knew it well, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to look at the boy I'd betrayed. Lord Vayne was also looking the same way I had, staring at Vaan for a brief instant before turning away. Vaan fell back after a moment, disappearing from sight. When the tanks halted near the royal palace, I saw many Imperials lining the stairs before us. One stood at a podium, ready to introduce my lord. We stepped down from the tank, waiting at the designated spot we had been assigned to. Imperials immediately moved into their positions, surrounding us in diamond formation. Lord Vayne surprised me by leaning close, brushing aside my hair before pressing his lips to my ear. I felt myself shiver, heat flooding to my face at the intimate gesture.

"When the time comes, follow me, but do not look surprised." I nodded, not understanding but willing to follow his orders. The crowds from the parade gathered behind us, glaring at us from where we stood. Sabine paced restlessly, a low grumble from her throat informing me that she was displeased at the arrangement. I silently pleaded with her to be still for just a little longer.

"I give you your new consul, his Imperial Highness Lord Vayne Solidor," the Imperial said from the podium, his voice magnified by the microphone perched before him. "Commandant of the Archadian Empire's Western Ar-" In that moment Lord Vayne moved forward, stepping down from his perch. I followed as he instructed, Sabine instinctively coming after me. "Your Excellency!" The Imperial sounded confused. Whispers followed his path to the tank, the people looking at each other in disbelief. Lord Vayne again stood upon the large machine, nodding his thanks to the soldier speaking for him. I took my place at his side, wondering what he was going to say.

"People of Rabanastre," he addressed them. "Is it with hatred that you look upon your consul? With hatred you look upon the empire?"

"Spit on your empire!" One man in the crowd shouted over the din that followed.

"Go back to Archadia!"

"Look what the empire's done!" Lord Vayne looked ruefully over the angry people.

"There was little point in asking. But know this: I harbour no idle hopes of frustrating that hatred, nor shall I ask your fealty. That is the due of your fallen king and rightly so." The people looked astonished at his words. Many quietened, waiting for him to continue. "King Raminas loved his people, strove to bring you peace. His was a rule worthy of your devotion. Even now he remains among you, protecting you. His ardour for the peace and weal of Dalmasca falters not. I would ask only that you do your king honour.

"Together, let us embrace the peace His Majesty would surely desire. Two years now divide us from war's bitter end, yet still its shadow looms over all, stifling the infant peace, a pall only you may cast off. Achieve but this one thing and your hatred of me and of the empire will grieve me not. I will stand fast. I will endure your hatred, suffer your slings and arrows. I will defend Dalmasca. Here I will pay my debt. I swear it now. Though King Raminas and Lady Ashe be gone, they stand ever at the side of their people. In honouring peace, you do honor to their memory and to Dalmasca.

"What I ask, I ask plain. My hopes now rest with you."

He placed his hand over his heart, bowing to the people. A smattering of applause broke out before it became louder, the people beginning to cheer for him. When he turned to me I smiled, nodding my head in approval. Lord Vayne's most potent weapon was his words. He could influence troops, the senate, even his family with a few carefully chosen statements. Not only was my lord a brilliant strategist for battle, he was also gifted with his words.

"Well done," I said quietly as he stepped down from the podium. He smiled faintly, his eyes focusing on something behind me. Sabine grumbled a complaint as the clanking of Imperial armour grew louder, signalling one's approach.

"Is Rabanastre to your liking, my lord?" The Imperial in question asked. Lord Vayne's smile grew as he looked out over the crowd of Dalmascans.

"It is magnificent," he proclaimed. "Take this cathedral, for instance." Behind us was the great Dalmascan church, where much happiness, and also great sorrow, had occurred. It was where the Lady Ashelia had had her wedding, and afterward, near the time when Dalmasca had been betrayed, Lord Rasler's funeral. It was beautiful, as all Galtean structures were, with glass and marble entwined to create a shimmering surface over the pillars and the great, arching roof. "Elegant, yet whimsical in its execution. A stunning example of Galtean architecture. I hope Lord Gramis might one day look upon it himself."

Lord Gramis is my lord's father, the current emperor of Archadia. His rule has been long, having taken the throne when he had reached his twenty-third naming day. Lord Gramis is a lover of beautiful things, despite his role. He and I had often discussed the great architectural designs of Ivalice, spanning from Raithwall's tomb to the Pharos Lighthouse far over the Naldoan Sea. Archadia was truly marvellous to behold, but it was what lay beyond our empire that fascinated us. Each monument told a story of how our ancestors had preceded us. Their battles and sacrifices were told through the treasures they'd left behind.

"The patron of this evening's banquet, may it please Your Excellency," the same Imperial stated, ushering forward an elderly bangaa. The same bangaa, I noted, that I had passed when I re-entered Rabanastre. Now that I looked more closely, I saw the lines and wrinkles along his eyes. What drew my attention was the tiny embroidered pouch at his side, holding several small children's toys. A father, perhaps, or a guardian to those who had no parents.

"I am Migelo, Your Highness," the bangaa said, lowering his head in respect. "It is truly a profound honour to make the acquaintance of our future emperor, Highness." The twitch in Lord Vayne's cheek was so small and fast that if I hadn't been watching his face I would have missed it. "The people of Rabanastre join me in welcoming you-"

"That is enough of 'Your Highness'," Lord Vayne interrupted, his voice calm and cool. The bangaa faltered, fear briefly bleeding into his old eyes. "Though I am indeed our emperor's son, I am no prince. Archadia's emperor is freely chosen by her people. I am but an elected official and nothing more." The bangaa swallowed, anxiety seeping out of his skin like sweat.

"I meant no disrespect," Migelo said shakily, lowering his head even further. If he went any farther he would be flat against the cobbled streets below. Lord Vayne glanced at me briefly before chuckling faintly.

"Now that I think on it, I would not have you address me as Lord Consul, for that matter." Confusion melted the anxiety off of Migelo's face as he tried to understand my lord's words. "Henceforth, I am a citizen of Rabanastre. Why don't you call me Vayne?" I couldn't quite hide my surprise. Lord Vayne only entrusted his father and brother to use his name so freely. He had given me that same privilege but I hadn't used it, if only to keep up our respected relationship.

"I could not," Migelo protested, sounding flustered. "That would not be right."

"You are overly fond of formalities," Lord Vayne said, kneeling to the old bangaa's level. His voice was now warm with amusement. "I've just the remedy for that. Tonight you will join me, and we will drink until you call me by name." He helped Migelo to his feet, patting his shoulder. Several Imperials asked my lord's attention, and he excused himself. I would have followed were it not for the look Migelo gave me.

"I must thank you, lady knight." I paused, not understanding why he was giving me thanks. "You helped one of my charges out of a bad situation. Young Kytes would have surely lost his hand, were it not for you." Comprehension dawned on me, and then a lead weight seemed to form in my stomach. Mercy was not one of the things I wanted to be known for. I was a knight in the service of the royal family. I couldn't let one act of kindness ruin my reputation.

"It was nothing."

"It was everything," Migelo corrected, his dark eyes boring into mine. "The children have nothing but me, and I cannot watch them every moment. Even if you think it was nothing, my lady, it meant the world to me and Kytes. Thank you." As he bowed I took a deep breath, forcing my expression to stay neutral. I had never been thanked before, not like this. There was only one other time that my actions had resulted in someone keeping their life, and it was my most closely guarded secret. Not even Lord Vayne knew of it, and that was how I intended it to stay.

"Hey!" Migelo turned as quickly as his body would allow, alarm on his face as I saw who was approaching. Sabine growled, but stayed where she was when I hushed her. Vaan stormed up to me, his eyes blazing with anger. "I can't believe you tricked me like that!"

"Vaan!" The girl hurrying up to him had a horrified look on her face. She was the same girl that had accompanied Migelo through the gate before. I scanned her, judging the daggers on her belt to be of little threat should she try to use them. She took hold of Vaan's arm, trying to pull him away. Her blonde hair was tied back into two braids, her clothes made to fit the curves of her body. "Please, miss, he doesn't know what he's saying-"

"My lady, take no heed of him." Migelo said hastily, guiding Vaan to move in the opposite direction. "He's just a boy."

"Hold." All three paused, Migelo and the girl looking at me with wide, frightened eyes. Vaan glared mulishly, his arms folded firmly across his chest. "Speak your thoughts, Vaan."

"How can you stand to serve him?" Vaan demanded. "He's the one that took over Dalmasca! He's the enemy! I thought you were decent. But you lied! You pretended to be someone else!"

"Lady Eve, are these rabble bothering you?" Several Imperials came towards us, one placing a hand on the hilt of his sword. All three tensed, but Vaan continued to stare heatedly at me.

"If they were, I would have little reason to keep speaking to them. Would I not?" I enquired, lacing my words with venom. The Imperial in charge cringed away as Sabine snapped at him. "You need not trouble yourself, gentlemen. They are not so foolish as to attempt to hurt me." I looked directly into the Imperial's helmet, right where the eyes were meant to be. He flinched as though I had struck him. The group slowly moved away, watching Vaan before directing their attention elsewhere.

"You stabbed me in the back," Vaan spat, turning and running away. The girl followed, glancing back at me briefly. Migelo looked at me apologetically before going after the two, patiently plodding along. I searched the crowd for Lord Vayne, spotting him near the stairs leading up and into the cathedral. I made my way to his side, keeping my eyes straight ahead. Sabine whined, nuzzling my hand. I petted her absently, ignoring the pained feeling in my stomach. It was foolish to feel the way I did. As Migelo had said, Vaan was only a boy. A boy whom I would soon forget. My duty was to guard Lord Vayne, not weep because a boy from a tiny kingdom had said those things.

But Sabine knew, even if I didn't allow myself the idea, that I wasn't always so faithful to Lord Vayne. There were times that I allowed myself a simple truth. Serving my lord was lonely. Dalmascans hated me. Rozarrians tried to kill me on sight. Even the Archadians, my people, were frightened by me. It was a solitary road that I had chosen.

But it was my choosing. Of that, I have no regrets.

* * *

><p>Much later, when the final preparations for the fete were underway, the captain of the Imperials approached my lord with the utmost urgency. He told us that the insurgents had been spotted moving through the Garamscythe Waterway, a network of underground tunnels leading through the sewers. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem, but it was discovered that one such path led directly into the palace. Lord Vayne instructed the captain that ten patrols would be sent to search the waterway once the fete had started. The remaining five troops would remain in the palace.<p>

"Eve will be standing atop the uppermost wall of the palace. If any should attempt to escape that way, she will stop them." Lord Vayne slid his eyes towards me, and I nodded covertly. This was a change in the plan, but orders were orders. In truth, I felt relief over my lord's decision. Banquets and other sorts of gatherings made me uneasy. There were always too many people crowded together, making it difficult for me to deduce whether they were a threat or merely hiding the threat. Celebrations were the times that assassins crept towards Lord Vayne, intent on killing him. They all ended up at the point of my sword, but that wasn't the point. It was the idea of someone getting too close that made me feel as though I couldn't breathe. It had nearly happened once, and I had only just managed to prevent it.

Sabine could never be with me during celebrations either, for two reasons: the first was that she was a wild animal, and she made people nervous. The second was that the food and perfumes were too much a temptation for her. Even with her training, I couldn't expect her to sit meekly while meat was parading past her.

As the captain left, Lord Vayne went to his rooms in order to change into proper attire. I followed, intent on staying outside his door until a group of Imperials could take over my position as his protection for the evening. I would then go up the many flights of stairs until I reached the top of the palace and take my place.

"Eve, will you come inside?" The request was unusual, but I did not question him. I entered my lord's rooms, turning my back to him respectfully when he began unbuckling the ties of his armour. After a moment of hearing fabric rustle and shift, a heavy clunk resounded behind me. "You did well today."

"I did nothing but wander Rabanastre, my lord."

"That is not what I was referring to. Your plan with the fleet was sound. We have long suspected Bhujerba of assisting the insurgents, and with our soldiers there we can keep an even closer eye on the marquis." Another rustle, and the soft clicks of buttons being pressed together entered my ears. Sabine shifted impatiently beside me, her nose butting into my hip. I smiled down at her. I had combed and brushed her fur just an hour before, ridding her coat of knots, tangles and sand. As much as she didn't like being brushed, she loved the attention. "What I do not understand is why you let the Judges mock you."

"They do not believe me to be a tactician." This was a ridiculous truth, unfortunately. Many long years had gone by where Imperials and Judges alike had assumed that I was simply a girl with a sword and no brain capacity. Because of this, I strived to study even harder, learning tactics, geography, and other factors that would influence large and small-scale battles.

"To their detriment," Lord Vayne said, the ice in his voice colder than a violent winter storm in Archadia. The movement of cloth halted, and his hand clasped my shoulder. I turned, taking his touch as acceptance for me to look at him. He was resplendent in clothes of the finest Archadian make, a suit with dark blue and green shot through in various patterns. The top three buttons were slightly askew, however, the second pinned to the first hole in the fabric and the second button to the third. "Help me with these, won't you?"

I met his eyes, trying to find his intent. He has never asked me to help him dress, though I've polished his armour countless times. I nodded, reaching forward and undoing the mistakes. I kept my face neutral, even as a part of me felt strange over being so close to him. My knuckles brushed against the fabric of his shirt, touching the skin below it. Once the buttons were in their rightful place, Lord Vayne caught my hands in his. "Before you leave, there is something I must share with you." He looked very solemn, then, his eyes fixed on mine

"Are you well, my lord?" Concern flooded through me. Lord Vayne was not one to catch illness easily, and he only shared personal matters when something was deeply troubling him. He tilted his head to the right, where his bed lay. I waited until he sat before doing so myself. Sabine padded over to me, resting her chin against my thigh. "Is Larsa well?"

"Larsa is fine," he said, his lips twitching. "The matter of which I am speaking of has to do with you." I didn't understand, my confusion increasing as he took both my hands into his once again. "Eve, I have watched you grow from a child into a woman. You are my most loyal servant, and my closest friend. There is no one I trust the way I trust you. But I cannot be satisfied with that alone."

"My lord?" Was my lord releasing me from his service? The thought was more than I could bear. I had never known any life beyond serving him. There was nothing for me outside of the royal family. Had I done something to offend his honour, or his name? I searched my memories for anything I could have done. Horror curled in my stomach. Did he know of that day so many years ago? I nearly jumped when he released one of my hands and cupped my cheek.

"Eve, I want you to be my wife."

There had never been a time in my life when I was as shocked as I was then. The silence that followed was so deep that after a moment Sabine let out an awkward barking noise in order to shatter it.

"Lord Vayne?" I questioned, unsure if I'd heard him correctly. His hand was still on my cheek, his thumb gently stroking my skin. I found the touch unnerving, so much that I nearly pulled away. His face was deathly serious.

"Has no one told you how beautiful you are?" The question made my mouth go dry and heat flood into my face. I wordlessly shook my head. I had been called numerous things over the years, but never beautiful. "I would have you only for myself and no other." He drew away, reaching for a small black box that rested on the stand beside him. Releasing my other hand, he snapped open the box before handing it to me. Inside was a masterpiece of a ring, the thin silver band glimmering in the light of the room. A diamond surrounded by tiny interwoven bands lay in the center. When I looked up at him he was smiling, patiently waiting for my answer.

"I-I, my lord," I stammered, unable to get the words out. He placed a finger over my lips, shocking me into silence with the intimate gesture. He placed the box down on a nearby table, still smiling slightly.

"You need say nothing, now. We will discuss this after the fete. But there is one request I have of you."

"Anything," I said immediately, grateful to grasp this semblance of normalcy. Any order he gave I would gladly obey.

"You will henceforth call me Vayne."

"But my lord-" I stopped, his look of disapproval forcing me to backtrack. "Vayne," I said, the name sounding foreign on my tongue. "You were the one that taught me that a knight respects their master. To call you by your given name-"

"Have you ever heard of a wife calling her husband 'lord'?" He enquired, amusement lighting up his face as I struggled for a reply. "As I said, we will discuss this later. Think on it." His hand slid to the back of my neck, pressing firmly until I was moving forward. I couldn't quite keep a gasp at bay as he kissed me. It was very chaste, his mouth closed, the pressure against my lips soft, yet somehow it was as intimate as if it had been deeper. I felt my face turn as red as an alraune when he pulled away. He squeezed my hand one last time before rising and leaving the room.

Once the door shut I took the ring out of its box, looking at it shimmering in my palm. My thoughts were scattered, unable to form anything coherent. Sabine nudged me, whining softly in concern as I continued to stare at the beautiful band. I found myself turning towards the only mirror in the room, gazing at my reflection as I pondered what Vayne saw when he looked at me. I was not hideous by any means of the word, but my appearance was too unnatural, unlike any Archadian or Dalmascan. My hair is cut so that it just brushes my shoulders, but the colour is very unusual, deep black with violet strands throughout. My face has no unsightly blemishes but my skin is pale, almost too pale to be considered healthy. My body is thin and toned with muscle, accountable for the years I have spent in the service of Archadia's royalty. Despite my other features, it is my eyes that draw the most attention. They are such a fair shade of blue that they almost appear colourless, like a thin layer of ice over water. My eyes frighten many, causing most to flinch when they look directly at me. Walter, one of the few people I can safely call friend, tells me that my eyes only enhance my beauty. The comment had made me uncomfortable. Beauty is meant to be desired, wanted by all. I am not desired, I am feared. That is how I prefer it to be.

I got to my feet, ordering myself to go to my station. I slipped the ring into my bodice, vaguely hoping that it wouldn't pinch my skin. Sabine continued to whine unhappily. I clipped my sword to my belt, checked to see that all my knives were in their respective places as well as the mace on the hip opposite the one my sword was on. I left the room, Sabine right at my side. I felt oddly dizzy, my head swirling from what had just occurred. _Lord Vayne wants to marry _me_? _I nodded to several Imperials passing by, my mind still unable to properly focus. I made my way up many staircases before coming out onto the largest curtain wall in the palace. I stopped in the exact center of the long path, drawing my sword so that it would be ready in case the insurgents struck.

Yet even as I tried to focus my fingers drifted up to my lips, touching them. I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea of Lord...no, _Vayne's_ proposition. All this time he wanted marriage? The thought of him marrying was not an unusual one, if only because Lord Gramis had encouraged him to soon pick a wife in order to ease the tension of the senate. Even Larsa, as young as he was, was being pressured into considering whom he would marry. Vayne seemed not to care about how his status as an unmarried son of the emperor was whispered about. He confessed to me that the women chosen for him were soulless, only caring for his status and wealth.

"_When and if I decide to marry, I must find a woman who is my equal," _he had said._ "She must be aware of my status, but not want it for herself. If I ever discover a woman who is intelligent but willing to heed counsel, and cares for me because of whom I am and who I choose to be, I will take her hands and ask her to be mine. Only then, Eve, will I take a wife."_

I felt my face become hot. He had told me this three years ago, just as I had reached my seventeenth naming day. It felt so strange to know that I was the one he wanted. I had known since the day I took my vows as a knight that marriage would never be a reality for me. The only one I ever wanted to serve was Vayne. Anyone else, save Larsa and Lord Gramis, came second. No man would ever want me, not after all I had done in the empire's name. Yet Vayne had asked me to become his bride, a bond even greater than the one we already shared. What could I say? What would I say?

Abruptly I felt foolish and disgusted. How could I even question his request? My duty was clear: I would marry him and produce an heir to continue his legacy. That was my destiny now.

Fireworks burst high above the castle, illuminating the black sky with color. Bright orange and purple lights rained down, the sizzling crackle of gunpowder and sulphur cackling after the vibrant colours, disappearing before the remains could set anything aflame. Sabine growled, the hair on her back rising up. She hated fireworks, she always has ever since she was startled by them at Larsa's eighth naming day celebration. She probably would have gone on a rampage if I hadn't brought her to my room in Archades and sat by her side the whole night. I knelt down to stroke her back and tail, admiring her. She was such a beautiful animal, lovely in appearance but as fierce as any of her race.

She suddenly licked my cheek, butting her head against my shoulder. She whined softly, her bright blue eyes studying me. I smiled, rubbing her head.

"What do you think of his request?" I asked. I knew that Sabine couldn't respond or give me the advice I wanted, but she had a way of understanding me, even if she couldn't tell me what she thought. Sabine could usually tell me things through her sounds and actions. She had saved me more than once from a nest of fiends by pushing me away from their den, and more often than not she was the herald that told me something harmful was coming. Sabine's eyes narrowed, and she huffed out a breath that sounded decidedly negative. "You've never liked him," I murmured. "But he's the one that's given us a good life. I would never have known you if he hadn't taken me in." Sabine let loose the smallest of growls, sneezing a moment later. I grinned, unable to help myself. Sabine could be cute, despite her fierceness.

She never had to worry about marriage. She would choose a mate, have a litter of pups and raise them as her mother had raised her. For Sabine, it wasn't a matter of love. The wolf she would choose would fit her needs and the survival of her pack. For animals it seemed so much easier. Sabine had the freedom to choose, where I did not. I sighed, recognizing that I was feeling too sentimental. I pushed those feelings aside, but pulled out the ring and examined it. It had to be Galtean work. The band and the gem itself were too finely made for it to be mere Archadian. It was a beautiful combination of silver and diamond, not a thing to make it imperfect. I shuddered to think of how much gil went into purchasing it. Marriage was a vital part of Archadia's lifeblood, but this seemed too much when the gil could have been spent on more important things.

Movement below the wall caught my attention. I moved, peering over the edge of the vast stone wall. From the shadows, outside of the Imperials' vision, figures were creeping out. Swords were in most of their hands. I snatched the tiny earpiece from my waist.

"_Ifrit _command, this is Eve," I barked into it. "Alert the Imperials surrounding the perimeter of the palace entrance. The insurgents are coming up from the sewers behind them! Bring down the ship and ready it to fire!" Below, shouts and the sound of swords sliding from sheaths shattered the silence.

"Copy that, Eve," a voice said through the earpiece. The line went dead, and I yanked the device out of my ear impatiently. Communication pieces like that always became useless when something that used much more power than it came near. It had something to do with magicite frequencies. Sabine lowered her upper half to the ground, beginning to growl. Doors slamming open alerted me to another's presence. A familiar young man with pale blonde hair was sprinting towards me with something clutched tightly in one hand.

"Eve?" He said in complete disbelief, slowing to a stop.

"What are you doing here, Vaan?" I demanded. How could he have gotten into the palace? Imperials surrounded every entrance, there was no feasible way he could have been allowed in. But something was wrong, Vaan was panicked. His eyes darted to and fro, focusing suddenly on the battle going on below. I looked up upon hearing engines over the clamour. The_ Ifrit _was fast approaching, its cannons beginning to glow in a telling way.

"What's going on?" Vaan's question barely left his lips before a bomb was dropped onto the Imperials and insurgents below. Vaan was knocked clean off his feet from the force of the bomb, my own legs feeling shaky. I nearly lost balance myself, Sabine not doing much better. Vaan scrambled to his feet, still looking like a panicked Giza rabbit. "Look, I've gotta go," he said frantically. "There's these two-"

"The _Ifrit_, eh? That's quite an entrance," an unfamiliar voice drawled. Vaan whipped around, his shoulders tensing and his legs locking. Sabine growled again, all of her teeth exposed. The source of Vaan's fear came into focus. I readied my sword, feeling my guard rise. I recognized this man. He was the one from the Sandsea, the one who had winked at me. "Impeccable timing," he commented. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they were waiting all along."

Now that he was in front of me, I was able to look him over. He wore clothes of fine quality: black leather encased his legs, a crisp white shirt hidden by a gold-colored vest that fit his form perfectly. He had a runner's build, long and thin but toned with muscle. His eyes met mine, his lips slowly curling upward into a smile before slipping into a scowl.

"Stop running," the man called in disgust, beginning to run. I turned just enough to see Vaan sprinting towards the western tower. I chased after him as well, determined to get some answers from him. The man met me stride for stride. "So, we meet at last, lady knight," he said, his voice perfectly even. Sabine sprinted after us, the beginnings of a snarl tearing from her throat. My eyes caught sight of something black on the skin of the man's hand. Vaan's breathing became rapid and scared. The viera from before was astride a motorbike, her eyes mere slits, her expression warning him to stay where he was.

"Vaan," I said, my tone sharp. The boy scrambled towards me, looking frantically at the duo. The man stopped about five feet from where I stood, beginning to grin again.

"End of the line," he said lowly, his eyes brightening with danger. "You have something that belongs to me." Vaan`s anxious breathing and the roar of the motorbike's engine drowned out all of my thoughts but one, and that only became clear as I saw the black tattoo on the webbing between the man's index finger and thumb. The moment I saw the X, my blood began to burn. Anger stirred in my stomach, rising to monstrous heights as I realized what he was.

"_Pirate_."

The man paused, his grin faltering as he looked at me. The clanking of heavy armour distracted me, the man turning to look as a troop of Imperials emerged from the tower's innards. He cursed, breaking into a sprint. Sabine set off after the viera, who, at the man's command, lifted the bike away from the wall. I barred the man's path, determined to cut him down. As he drew closer he suddenly leapt at me, catching me off guard. He gripped my shoulders tightly, looked directly into my eyes...

_You?_

And shoved me to the ground.

"Off with you!" He was gone before I could react. I sat frozen, watching as the man seized Vaan around the middle and jumped off the wall, the sound of Vaan shouting in fear drowned out by the roar of the motorbike the viera had been driving. I stood shakily, watching as the trio rushed away over the far wall.

"Lady Eve!" I blinked, so confused that I didn't recognize who was speaking to me until he called my name again. It was Captain Hakeem, the leader of the seventh squadron of foot soldiers. "My lady, the fifth and ninth squadrons report that the insurgence has disappeared into the Garamsythe Waterway. The palace is in utter chaos. What are your orders?" Sabine was stalking to and from the spot where the viera had gone, growling, snapping at the Imperials who moved too close. I felt myself blush as Hakeem removed his helmet, giving me a concerned look. "My lady?"

_It couldn't have been him._

"Send the captain of squadron two to inform Lord Vayne of what has happened." My brain whirred back into focus. "Squadrons five, seven and nine will scour the waterway. We must eradicate all of the members of the insurgence, otherwise they will merely reform and our strategies will have been for nothing." I started walking, Hakeem right beside me. Sabine butted Hakeem out of the way, forcing him to go on the opposite side of where he had been standing. The rest of the squad fell in line, assuming a regular formation.

"What of you, milady?" Hakeem's second in command, Talik, asked. He gasped as I smiled, looking at him fully.

"I'm going with you, gentlemen." I eyed my blade, envisioning it stained with the unfamiliar man's blood. "I have unfinished business to take care of."


	3. III

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 3**

"_Pirates are the worst scum in Ivalice. Far greater than bounty hunters or those who gamble with other's lives, pirates have been known to strip a man clean of his valuables before slitting his throat. They have no honour, no system of morals or virtues to guide them. Lord Vayne has told me many a time the reason that I had no parents to raise me. They were ambushed and slaughtered by pirates, and for that sin I will never show mercy to a pirate or any of his or her companions."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

The entrance to the Garamsythe Waterway was jammed with Imperial troops, one of the three squadrons I'd ordered there waiting to be deployed. The other two would enter at different entryways, effectively spanning most of the waterway. The Imperials from this squad nodded respectively to me as I entered the crowded area, the space being too confined for any to attempt a bow. Sabine was as stiff as a board, uneasy with so many Imperials around.

"Gentlemen." I raised my voice to be heard over their murmured chatter and the room went silent instantly. "I need not say that you must understand the importance of this mission. Those of you going in the waterway will encounter members of the insurgence, the men and women fighting to tear down our ranks and our royal family. These people may be unknowns, or they could possibly be knights from the old order of Dalmasca. I've no knowledge or proof of that, but the possibilities are there. Be on your guard, gentlemen. A cornered wolf will be quick to lash out at the ones confronting it."

"Don't we know it," an Imperial near the back called, spurring laughter from his fellows. I allowed myself a smile. Those who had trained with me knew well the consequences of trapping Sabine. Strangely enough they never seemed angry about it afterward. They treated it like it was an honour, being bitten or clawed by her. I never did claim to understand men and their antics, though I've worked beside them for years.

"Not only that," I said over their chuckles. "I expect each and every one of you to return. If any of you fail to come to the surface, I'll be very disappointed." The men who had their helmets off smirked wryly at one another. No matter what we were ordered, whether it was a reconnaissance mission or a battle, I always asked them to come back safely. Of course, that wasn't always a possibility. The men knew I wouldn't truly be disappointed if one of them were to die. If anything I honoured them more for fighting with all they had for the empire. My words were incentive for them to return, because no matter if some of them were devoted to themselves. These were my men, my soldiers, as much as they obeyed the Judges or Lord Vayne.

"We'll break out the ale once this is done, 'gents!" The captain of the fifth squadron bellowed, raising his fist in a cheer. The men echoed it, punching the air. I smiled again, waiting for each of them to descend into the waterway before I knelt down, stroking Sabine's head. She licked my wrist, whining softly.

"You need to stay here," I told her, fully expecting the sharp growl and the painful nip on my hand. "No, Sabine, listen," I urged, placing my hands on her back as she whimpered. "Your scenting won't be nearly as good as it usually is. You need to stay aboveground and wait for me." Sewer water, rat feces, mould, all of these and more would contribute to clogging her nose and fouling her sense of smell for the next several days. We both had to face this reality many times, and every single time she grew sulky with me. She looked at me balefully, her usually bright eyes darkened. "I know you're not happy with that. But I won't be long."

As I got to my feet she reluctantly butted her head against my leg, sitting dolefully as I followed the narrow path the Imperials had taken into the waterway. From what I'd read of it, the Garamsythe Waterway was what functioned as the sewer system for Rabanastre. The labyrinthine structure had been built and rebuilt over the centuries, resulting in passages that were fairly new and in no danger of collapse. The tunnels stretched out underneath the royal city, mostly coming out in Lowtown. Several of the paths throughout the waterway led into the palace, which would explain how both Vaan and the pirates had managed to slither their way past Imperial defenses.

I scowled to myself at the memory, as well as the fetid reek of the sewers hit me like a solid wall. I'd known it was going to be foul, but to think it and to experience it was another thing entirely. Allowing myself a moment to make a face and wonder why I was going into the depths of a feces-riddled sewer just to kill a pirate, I then realized I was being waif-like and went on my way.

As much as it stank with the build-up of all the Rabanastran waste, I marvelled at the labyrinth-like passageways. Whoever had constructed it had to have spent months making sure that each tunnel led to a corresponding part of the upper city. It was strangely beautiful in its own way, the greenish cast of the water highlighting the colours in the marble columns around me. Within the ankle-deep water were icthon, tame monsters that fed on the smaller species of fish that resided there unless someone or something provoked them. I made sure to keep to the waterlogged path, preferring my limbs intact.

_Strange, _I thought after ten minutes of walking. _I'd have thought to hear something by now._ The waterway had been quiet, too quiet if three squadrons were down here. There should have been faint clanking of Imperial armour, the smooth crash of steel against steel, and voices calling out in either victory or pain. Even with the waterway as large as it was, sound travelled faster over water and in enclosed places. I should have heard echoes, at the very least. Sabine would have been especially useful now. Even with her sense of smell disabled, her hearing was sharper than any hume's. She would have tracked down any Imperial from the sound of their armour. I walked for another fifteen minutes, wondering if I'd somehow managed to get turned around. I passed by a rat gnawing on something that looked suspiciously like a hume leg when an onslaught of sound caught me off guard.

Because the walls made sound reverberate, I couldn't begin to guess what the sounds originated from. I sprinted towards the only path that led forward, hoping that as long as the sounds continued to grow louder I would find whoever was making them. As I ran I heard more distinctive noises: the clanking of Imperial armour, shouts of pain, splashing. I turned a corner and then it was silent. I kept going, nearly skidding over the edge of the path I ran as it sloped steeply upward, leading to a broader area. It was enormous, far larger than the narrow paths I'd traversed so far. I stood on a larger part of the ground that led down to a path leading further into the sewer.

"Hey!" My eyebrows soared upward. _Vaan? _I clenched my fist, invoking a spell that would shield me from sight. A cold, slippery feeling washed over my skin. I watched as my arms disappeared, my fingers the last to go. I walked towards the edge, looking down at who stood there. I rightly guessed that the voice had been Vaan's. The pirates were there as well, both staring at a fourth I didn't recognize. "What's your name?" Vaan asked the woman. She didn't answer right away, turning to face him completely.

"Amalia."

I was thankful for the running water, as filthy as it smelled, at that moment. It hid the tiny gasp that flew past my lips without my consent. From where I stood I could see all of her, from her fair blonde hair to her poised stance. She wore clothes far too fine for a mere insurgent. She bore a sword that I knew would bear a Dalmascan seal upon the pommel. _It can't be, _I thought, everything suddenly becoming strange and confusing.

She was supposed to be dead. Her life was taken by her own hands. Yet here she was, standing with a guarded air about her.

"Amalia, huh?" Vaan smiled widely. He did not recognize his lost sovereign. _How old would he have been when she committed suicide? _"Nice to meet you." She smiled faintly, turning away from him and looking up at where I stood. I was confident that the Vanish spell was an effective cloak, but I held my breath all the same. The spell would only mask my body, not the sounds I made.

"There were others with me," the supposed 'Amalia' said, her brows furrowed. The viera shook her head, her face remaining solemn even as she apologized. I'd seen no insurgent corpses, but this waterway was enormous. The Imperials must have taken them down. "No," the woman whispered, her voice laced with pain. Vaan's waist abruptly began to glow orange, the occurrence so strange that I nearly lost the concentration I needed to keep the spell going. The boy lifted his arm, revealing in his closed hand what appeared to be a large magicite stone.

"Well, isn't that impressive?" The male pirate said, his eyes alight with both the magicite's glow and greed. How tempting it was to jump down and gut him, only lifting the Vanish spell as he died on my sword.

"Don't get any ideas," Vaan warned. "I said it's mine!"

"I'm afraid the jury's still out on that one," the pirate replied coolly, his eyes still on the stone. 'Amalia' narrowed her eyes, looking at the stone in Vaan's hand and the boy himself with new eyes.

"You stole that?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Vaan said with a grin, clearly thinking she was impressed. The woman immediately frowned, taking a step away from the boy.

"Have you finished?" The viera appeared faintly impatient, an unusual sign. Viera are masters of keeping their emotions and thoughts hidden. Then again, seeing a viera with a hume was a strange enough sight in Ivalice. She had to be different from her kin in that respect. "When the guards don't report in, they'll come looking for us." To my shame I only then saw the Imperial bodies, lying prone in the water. Pain immediately bloomed in my chest, my mouth becoming dry. I closed my eyes, silently mouthing an old Archadian prayer. I didn't believe in Faram or any of the gods, but it seemed wrong to leave my men in this place with little chance of a proper burial.

"If they aren't already," the male pirate said grimly. Vaan turned to 'Amalia', who had the look of someone who'd taken a bite out of a sweet fruit and found it sour.

"You should come with us. Better than being by yourself," Vaan suggested. As displeased as the woman seemed, she didn't outright refuse. It was in her manner and expression that showed how she truly felt about the travel arrangements.

"Very well," she said stiffly, moving past a now flummoxed Vaan. I didn't need to see her face to know how disgusted she was. If I hadn't recognized who she truly was, I believe I could have guessed by her mannerisms alone. Only royalty could walk about with such an air of wounded pride.

"What's wrong with her?" Vaan looked so confused that it was comical.

"You have a lot to learn before we even get started on your thievery," the man said, smirking as he took in the uncomprehending look on Vaan's face. It only grew more pronounced with his words.

"What's that mean?" Vaan demanded. Neither pirate answered. Their eyes were now on 'Amalia'. She'd turned back to face them, her arms folded sternly over her chest. She looked severely displeased as the others approached her, her lips set into a thin line.

"The situation requires that I accept such help as I find, though it be from thieves." Annoyance crept up on me. I didn't know this woman's character, despite the fact that I knew her true name, yet somehow just by hearing her speak was enough to set my teeth on edge. "I shall accompany you until we find my companions. No longer," she said frigidly. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then she clapped her hands together. "Well, what are we waiting for?" _For you to get down from the high horse you've been straddling_, I thought in irritation. The reality of the situation came back to me, the severity of the Imperial deaths and also for that woman now travelling under guise of a false name. Everything was going to change. Lord Vayne and all the Judges had been so sure of her death. Marquis Ondore claimed to have found the body and buried it. Two years ago this hadn't seemed out of question. Now that we suspected him of aiding the resistance, some of the pieces to this puzzle fit together. Ondore could have easily lied and covered up her death. His friendship with King Raminas had been renowned throughout Ivalice.

If she were to reveal herself, the Dalmascans would rise up and join her cause. The Rozarrians would no doubt seek an alliance and then use their might to destroy Archadia.

Keeping the Vanish spell upon me, I took a moment to stop and bow my head in respect for my fallen soldiers before going after the group. _We'll return and bring you home for a proper burial, _I promised them, pushing down the sorrow that threatened to overwhelm me.

I had to be especially careful with following Vaan and his companions. Any stray sound could betray me. I made sure to walk 'Amalia's' gait, slowing when she did and briskly speeding up whenever she walked past a rat or some other form of monster. I stayed nearly twenty feet behind them, only breaking that distance when they turned a corner or moved out of sight. Though they were mostly silent, the occasional murmured voice caught my attention, the male pirate speaking softly to the viera. Her ears were perked up, quivering slightly as she spoke. She appeared at ease, but the slight twitches of her ears revealed that she was listening hard for anything out of place. My mind was whirling with all the possibilities that 'Amalia's' presence could inspire. The moment I was finished with them I would report to Lord Vayne and see if there would be the possibility of capturing her. I didn't delude myself into thinking I could defeat Vaan, the pirates and the woman on my own. If Sabine were here I might have attempted it, but since she was not –

The viera turned and nocked an arrow so quickly that I only had time to blink before twisting my body as sharply as I could. The arrow pinged against the stone wall mere inches from my stomach, clattering at my feet in a deafening chorus of echoes. The only good thing that came from it was that the resounding hid the oath that flew past my lips. I held my breath, keeping myself perfectly still though my chest felt tight from lack of air. If I hadn't seen her hand move or even blinked at the wrong moment I would have been shot.

"Whoa!" Vaan's shout mingled with the arrow's sound, creating another round of echoes. "What was that for?" The pirate made no such protest, yet his brows were arched fairly high. 'Amalia' looked on with suspicion etched into her face, searching every corner of the vast room we stood in.

"Fran?" The male asked, looking around himself. The viera's, apparently Fran, ears twitched. She didn't appear perturbed or even slightly alarmed. A calm, even expression graced her tiny features.

"Someone follows," she said softly, her voice reaching me only after her lips had stopped moving. "She mimics our every footstep, blending in with the sounds of the water. She has been pursuing us since our encounter with the Imperials." My heart thudded in my chest, keeping its frantic pace as she related exactly what I had been trying to do. Not only that, but she somehow guessed that I was female. That alone would give away who I was to a clever individual. Vaan was agape with confusion, though the pirate seemed enlightened.

"Is it Vayne's knight?" 'Amalia' demanded. "Are you out there?" She shouted. "Show yourself, you coward! Face me!" She let out a muffled, indignant shriek as the pirate clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Do you want every Imperial patrol to hear you?" He hissed, releasing her when she raised her hands to tear at his. "Sound travels down here and I'm not about to be placed behind bars over your foolishness."

"You don't understand," she snapped. "If she discovers where we're headed she could tell our location to the Imperials and to Vayne!" She drew her sword, taking three steps forward before the pirate grabbed her wrist. "Release me!"

"She would have revealed us long ago if that were her intent," he said with just as much venom. 'Amalia' froze, a low gasp hissing past her teeth. He looked back where they had walked, unknowingly staring directly at me. "Actually, I think she would have at least killed me, Fran and Vaan before taking you back to Vayne herself." He smiled strangely, letting go of 'Amalia's' wrist. "No, I think she's just curious. Let her have her fun while she can."

"Eve?" Vaan called, not letting me dwell over the asinine comment. The boy looked oddly hopeful, searching for me as though if he squinted hard enough he would spot me. 'Amalia' turned to him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You know her?" Vaan cringed a little at the sharpness of her tone.

"Not well," he defended, holding up his hands. "It's just...she surprised me." Vaan didn't elaborate further, and eventually they continued. _How did I surprise you, Vaan_? I wondered, more than a little curious. Thoughts of curiosity immediately made me think of the male pirate and my mood soured. The next room was immensely broad, much more so than the room they'd found 'Amalia'. The stench grew stronger with every step. I saw Vaan stifle a gag, Fran particularly reacting sensitively to the smell. Viera were by far the most hypersensitive of all the races of Ivalice. Their senses were honed remarkably, even to the point where Mist could burn them in highly concentrated areas.

From where I stood I saw what they couldn't. What I first thought as mould upon the marble above my head was sliding towards them, growing larger and more vibrant in colour the closer it got to them. _Flans, _I thought with a grimace, watching as three more viscous creatures slid up from the stream of water towards the group, expanding with every patch of sewer growth they devoured. The flan upon the ceiling dropped down and nearly landed on Fran, its fat purple tongue dripping green saliva as it took them in.

The group fought well, even if their movements were disorganized. 'Amalia' kept mostly to herself, while Fran and the male pirate used long-ranged weapons to take down the flans from afar. The male pirate used what appeared to be a common gun, most likely an altair or a capella. Guns and other such weapons weren't my field of study.

It was Vaan I found myself concerned with. Despite his assurances that he had fought before, I saw no technique or anything that indicated he'd fought anything bigger than a sewer rat. He slashed wildly, leaving himself open when the flans hardened parts of their bodies and used it to bash into their opponents. He slipped and slid on the slime trail the flans left behind them. He was quick on his feet, and had an almost preternatural ability for slipping past the flans that tried to attack him. _His Mist talent must have to do with thieving, _I guessed, wincing as the flan he struck let out a warbled laugh, its body rippling before the spot enlarged back to its usual size.

He fell, landing in one of the larger slime trails the flans had left behind. He yelled as the largest of the monsters glided towards him, its mouth gaping in a grin. I closed my eyes, keeping most of my energy focused on the cloaking spell while concentrating on another. I brought forth the idea of fire, the heat of it, how it felt to be burned by it. The tingling began in my left elbow and shot down to my palm. The flames burst from my hand, leaving the faintest ache in my fingers as the spell collided with the flan's side. It garbled and shrieked, writhing as its skin began to bubble like water in a pot.

Flans and any monsters like them were created by Mist and gatherings of substances mostly found in dank and dark places. When exposed to fire it was found that their skin immediately generated a chemical reaction, tearing away the essential parts of them that made the flan so durable and able to absorb its prey. If the fire was potent enough, it would cause the flan to melt, unable to keep its spongy, slimy body intact.

Vaan stared at the flan, which slid back into the water, disappearing from sight. He turned around, searching for the source of the fire.

"See? What did I tell you?" The male pirate and the others had finished off the other flans. "It seems she's become fond of you, thief. I doubt she would've saved my skin if I were in such danger."

"It's _Vaan_," said boy retorted angrily. My scowl felt permanently fixed in place, my temper vexed constantly by this foolish man who continued to spew idiotic comments as though they absolutely needed to be said. The group didn't stay long, moving out to the next path in order to prevent more flan sightings. Vaan hesitated a moment, finally mumbling "Thanks" to the open before running after them. I followed, feeling a twinge of something not as weak as mercy and not as dark as scorn. It was something in between, something I couldn't find a name for. I rolled my eyes, matching my footsteps to Vaan's. Of all times to allow emotions to spill forth, this had to be one of the worst.

The silence continued, though this one was punctuated by frequent backward glances. Most of them were from 'Amalia', her look of furious displeasure more than evident. Even if she'd kept her features blank I'd have known she wasn't at ease with the knowledge that I was there. Neither pirate seemed particularly concerned. Vaan occasionally looked back, but only when 'Amalia' kept her eyes forward. He seemed more afraid of her wrath than knowing I was there but couldn't be seen. Vaan certainly had a strange way of looking at things.

We passed through several more passageways, the smell steadily becoming less and less foul with every step we took, a sure sign that we were approaching the surface. I felt more than a little relieved. More than merely being out of the filthy sewer, it meant that I could reveal what I had seen and plan what actions the Imperials, the Judges and Lord Vayne would take. While passing through a large metal gate, Fran suddenly paused, her ears quivering and twitching.

"Something approaches," she announced. Just as ominous as her words was the gate slamming shut behind us, nearly trapping me on the outside. The two pools of water on either side of the marble path began to steam, thick heavy fog rising up from them. Sweat immediately formed on the back of my neck and my forehead, trickling down into my eyes. I cringed, unable to help it as something large and hot whipped past my head.

Vaan yelped, staggering back as the object, a large sphere of pure fire, zoomed around several columns before returning to hover in front of them. In a flash the sphere morphed into the shape of a stallion. The creature's body seemed made of two types of fire, white-hot flames occasionally flickering over its hide. One of the long tongues of flame sprouting from its back happened to touch the stream next to it and the stallion pranced away, furiously whinnying out a challenge. _The Firemane, _I thought, awed despite the danger. It was beautiful, but all the more deadly for that beauty.

The stallion charged forward, forcing all of us to scatter. I moved to the water, finding it surprisingly cold considering that the Firemane would have had to heat the water in order to produce the steam. The raw heat from the creature scorched my skin, the sweat from my face drying from the force of it. The others were attacking the Firemane, leaping forward to strike and jumping back if they wielded swords or merely staying a distance and firing if they had long-range weapons. The pirates were staying a fair distance, but stayed close to the others. I found that puzzling and, strangely, infuriating.

"_Eve, you've asked me many times why your parents have never been with you. I think you're old enough now to understand the truth."_

I shook my head, trying to clear that memory. It was painful enough to know how and why my parents couldn't take care of me. Somehow it was always worse to hear it from Lord Vayne's mouth.

"_Your father was in the service of House Solidor, not a Judge Magister but a Judge all the same. He was a close confidant of mine when I was merely a boy, so when I discovered his lover was with child I rejoiced with him. I'd never seen him as happy as he was when he told me he was going to be a father."_

"Eve!" I blinked, reality coming forward. Vaan was backing away, dodging the Firemane's charges. "Eve, help us!" I stayed where I was, hoping that they would be able to fight it on their own. If I interfered it would be possible for them to overwhelm me once the immediate threat was gone. 'Amalia' wouldn't hesitate, and neither would the pirates. Anger bubbled in my stomach, rising to higher heights as I remembered Lord Vayne's words.

"_He and your mother went away for a time in order for the birth to go uninterrupted. It was one of House Solidor's safe quarters. I thought that no harm would come to them there, but I was wrong. So horribly wrong." His voice went hoarse, averting his eyes as I looked up at him, trying to understand what had been so awful. "I didn't know it at the time, but pirate raids had been hitting closer and closer to home. They both fled in order to keep you safe._

"_It was seven years before I heard from them again, and by that time the safe house I put them in had been taken over by a gang of sky pirates."_

"_EVE!"_

I released the Vanish spell, leaping onto the marble path and summoning another spell. This one brought to mind rushing streams and the waves of the sea before the gush of water burst from my palms. The Firemane shrieked, backing away before beginning to stomp. The air became incredibly hot, steam rising up from the pools while the ground beneath my feet burned through the soles of my boots. "Into the water! Go, now!" I shouted, grabbing Vaan's arm and hauling him into the pool to my right. The pirates and Amalia followed, just in time before columns of fire ripped from the ground, all by scorching us as the tiny space was covered in flames. I pulled Vaan down until we were all but covered in the stinking water.

When the flames receded the Firemane pranced back and forth, snorting out gusts of hot air from its nostrils. It attempted to step into the water but then backed away, neighing in anger. It reared back and slammed its front hooves into the ground, cracking it with its force. I cast another spell, moving as fast as I could forward. The Firemane reared back, daring me to come within distance of its hooves. Pulling a dagger from my belt, I drew my arm back and threw it as hard as I was able at the exposed torso of the beast while casting yet another water spell. The dagger pierced deep as the water washed over the Firemane, lodging itself inside its fiery flesh.

Its knees began to buckle, a long thin wail emerging from its mouth. I could see the dagger melting in its chest, the immense heat of its body dissolving the steel. The Firemane reared back again, but instead of a challenging sound trumpeting from its mouth, there came a pitiful neighing before returning to its spherical shape, zooming away a moment later. It whirled around several columns, seemingly confused, before it finally vanished from sight. The fog that had gathered slowly died down, the sweat on my body becoming cold. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

Pain exploded on the back of my head. My vision went black an instant later, the feeling of falling washing over me. The last thing I remembered before everything was lost to the void was Lord Vayne's retelling of my parent's death.

"_From what I understand your father held them off while your mother tried to hide. She sent you through a tunnel that led into Old Archades, blocking the way so the pirates could not find you. They sacrificed their own lives so that you could live, little one._

"_I'm so sorry..."_

* * *

><p>Balthier caught the knight before she could fall into the water, immediately rolling her so that she would lie on her back. He placed his gun to the side, checking discreetly to see if he had drawn blood. Relieved to see that he hadn't, he began working. "Fran, help me," he commanded, fishing out a rough woollen cap from his person as he supported Eve's back. Fran complied, knowing without asking what he wanted. She knelt over the girl, unbuckling the straps of her armour.<p>

"What'd you do that for? She helped us!" Vaan shouted, enraged. "What are you doing?"

"She's Vayne's closest confidant, thief," Balthier grunted, gathering all of Eve's hair in a tight knot before pulling the cap over her head. "If he recognizes her it'll be our heads on the execution block for sure. This way if we're caught-" He didn't finish his sentence, preoccupied with saving his own hide. Dipping a hand into the water, he dragged his fingers through the muck and smeared it over her face. When Fran finished removing her armour he looked back at their handiwork. Without the protective clothes, her face smeared with dirt and her hair hidden, Eve almost looked a beaten boy. Her body was too tiny, and though her breasts made it clear she was female, he was certain that no one, even Vayne, would recognize her as she was now. He swept one arm underneath her knees and the other around her back, lifting her with ease.

"Kill her! What are you doing?" Amalia demanded. "You should cut her throat before she has the chance to do the same to us!"

"Stand where you are!" Balthier stiffened, unable to respond to Amalia's outrageous demand. Imperials were swarming towards them like locusts, an entire troop aiming crossbows at their heads from above. Soldiers on the ground had their weapons at the ready, and even more were pouring in from behind. Lighter footsteps from above alerted them to a presence no one wanted to see.

Vayne Solidor looked down at them, his face betraying nothing but cold, aloof curiosity. Amalia surged forward, Balthier shaking his head at her. "Now is not the time," he said tensely, wishing he could physically stop the girl. He couldn't, not with Eve in his arms. Amalia obviously detected the urgency in his voice, but her eyes still swam with hatred so potent that he was nearly taken off guard. A breath hissed through her teeth, her hands clenching into fists as Vayne turned his back to them.

"Take them away."

* * *

><p>Sabine was anxious.<p>

She trotted amongst the male humes, constantly sniffing the air in hopes that her pet's scent would find her nose. Each hume she came across jerked away from her, growling like agitated animals. Sabine snorted in satisfaction. Her pet had told her never to bite unless she was hungry or someone was trying to harm her, but she was tempted. Their fear lingered in their cold clanking clothes, wafting towards her. Fear meant prey, and prey meant food. But Sabine wasn't very hungry, now. She whined, though her voice could not be heard amongst the reeking males.

Her pet hadn't come back from the foul smelling caves. It had been many seasons since she and her pet had been separated for such a long period of time, and Sabine hated every moment of it. Her pet was far different from the others of her pack. Her steps were light and as graceful as a bird's fluttering wings, completely unlike the earth-shaking, cold-clanking males. Not only that, but her pet always gave her good meat to eat and allowed her to hunt when game was aplenty. Even her scent was different from the males of her kind, softer, not as pungent or sharp. Her scent was that of the most delicate blossoms along with the hard tang of metal, though that odour was softened by the smells in her mane and on her skin. Her pet had been the only one to treat her as a fellow wolf would have. Sabine and her pet were pack, and now that Sabine was alone she wanted to howl her grief for everyone to hear.

But the bad man, the one her pack-mate protected from all danger, would have hurt her or spoken to her harshly, and long ago her pet had pleaded with her to not harm him. There were times Sabine wished she could go against her pet on this, for the bad man smelled dark and foreboding, his presence instilling a great need to bite and claw until he no longer drew breath.

Sabine whined again, her anxiety at her pet's missing presence growing by the minute. None of the clanking humes had allowed her to stretch her legs or eat. They had tried to tie her to a long strip of rope, but Sabine had snarled and snapped until they backed away. Now she was growing ravenous with both hunger and the need to find her pet.

Her ears perked up, her eyes brightening as she discovered a scent she knew better than any. Immediately she made her way through the crowds of humes, growling to herself whenever she lost the scent and becoming more impatient whenever she caught it and the males refused to move. Fortunately they knew her enough to leap out of her path once they noticed her. Once Sabine was free of the cold-clanking pack she searched the hume infested street before her. There was a large-metal-clanker, and beside it were humes being forced inside. Sabine cocked her head, staring at two of the humes. One smelled male, and the other had the scent of a female, but she was wearing male clothes, the fur on her head covered by something Sabine had no name for.

Her pet's scent was underneath the stench of unclean water and mud.

The loud-metal-clanker suddenly roared like a beast, Sabine's fur rising up before she calmed, watching it go. She yelped to herself, racing after it, determined that her pet would not be taken away from her. She'd had enough of sharing with the bad man. When Sabine found her pet, she was going to make sure that she would never go back to him again.


	4. IV

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 4**

"_The royal family of Archadia keeps their secrets. I know this well. I understand that Lord Gramis holds the pain of those secrets close, for if they were ever to be revealed everything would shatter into a thousand chaotic pieces. My lord even guards his heart against me. But this I did not suspect at all. To think, something I thought was truth was hidden before my eyes. What other secrets has my lord been hiding from me?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

My head felt as though it'd been split open by an axe.

I hissed as something grainy hit my face, spreading down my cheek before trickling off. Opening my eyes slowly in order to give them time to adjust, I stared up at a broken ceiling where sunlight was streaming in. The light made my skull throb and my eyes burn. Even when I closed my eyes to block the pain it still hurt, pulsing like a disembodied heart. I took stock of the rest of my body: my feet and ankles were free of pain, as were my legs. There was a lingering tenderness in my wrists and my shoulders. I attested that to the battle I'd had with the Firemane. The only wound I couldn't explain was the one on my head. Had 'Amalia' attacked me? Or was it one of the pirates?

Reaching to touch my head, I nearly flinched at the unfamiliar feel at my fingers. Realizing it was cloth and not my hair, I splayed my fingers over the back of my skull, slowly pulling it until my hair spilled out of it. I brought my hand in front of me, staring at a dirty woollen cap with nothing but utter incredulity.

"It was the only way Vayne wouldn't recognize you."

Even with my aching head, even with the tenderness in my joints, it took no effort whatsoever to charge at him, pin him to the wall and slam a hand against his throat. He gasped, his eyes bulging a moment as I tightened my hold. My body felt curiously light in that moment, filled with unholy power. I increased my grip, feeling mad with the sense that he was going to die from my hands. He lifted a leg and kicked me hard in the stomach. I stumbled back, searching the ground as quickly as I could. He grabbed my shoulders, but I ducked and elbowed him as hard as I was able in his gut. He bent over, and I saw a bangaa corpse with the small piece of metal clutched in his fingers. I ripped it from his hold, whirling around in time to see the pirate coming at me. I dodged a punch and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

Before he could rise I straddled his back, yanking his arms behind him and placing the sharpest edge of the metal at his throat. Black spots appeared before my eyes, dizziness nearly sending me to the ground along with him. I forced myself to be focused, holding him as tightly as I was able.

"Aren't you going to ask to give one good reason why you shouldn't kill me?" Astonishment at his gall almost made me laugh. Pure rage at what he had done swept it away. "I find with most Imperials it's a good line. You're not most Imperials, though," he said, strained but somehow managing to sound thoughtful. "You're Lady Eve, the only knight to Vayne Carudas Solidor. Surely _you_ can come up with a better threat."

"I don't need a reason from you," I told him lowly, digging the metal further into his neck. "I've plenty of my own to choose from."

"Is that so? Care to enlighten me?" He enquired.

"No."

"More's the pity." He rolled, jerking me to the side so fast that I fell back, finding myself pinned underneath him a moment later. He gripped my wrists and held them down. He frowned slightly, his brows furrowing as I bucked and thrashed. "You never fall for that old trick. Did I hurt you?"

"You bastard! How dare you!" I wrenched my knee up, hitting him as hard as I was able. He choked out a moan, falling like a stone in water as I shoved him aside. I kicked him in the stomach as I got to my feet, my toes bruised from the impact. He rolled onto his side, holding himself. I would have reached for the metal shard but the same dizziness from before overcame me. I staggered back, collapsing against the wall. My head throbbed anew, aching. I carefully touched my fingers to the back of my skull, wincing as the pain flared. "I trust I have you to thank for this?"

"That is my handiwork," he answered through gritted teeth, releasing himself and rising to his feet. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"Why hit me at all?" I demanded, a solid ball of pain forming between my eyes. Once I mustered the energy I'd have to use a curative spell. For now all I wanted to do was lie down, but the pirate made that impossible.

"You _are_ Vayne's closest confidant. I assumed that you would relate what you had seen, and from there I'd be placed in the Judge's ever so gentle hands." Sarcasm seemed a second language. "My hide being considerably more important to me than you, I took it upon myself to ensure that scenario never happened." The irritation that had been coursing through me strengthened into full fury as he smiled congenially at me. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being properly acquainted. My name is-"

"I don't give a damn about your name," I snapped, regretting my outburst as the pain became fresh. "All I want to see are Imperial troops so they can take me back where I'm supposed to be." He arched his brows.

"As much as I pity your situation, I'm sure if you want that plan to yield fruit you'll be disappointed. It isn't often Imperial soldiers guard Nalbina." I looked at him suspiciously, but his relaxed body language told me he wasn't lying. If that was truly the case, then I was very far from Lord Vayne. We had been taken to the north of Rabanastre, to a dungeon sealed off from the fortress itself. This was where King Raminas had been betrayed. This place was where Dalmasca had truly fallen. "As I was saying, my name is Balthier. I already know who you are," he informed me coyly.

"How flattering." I glanced down at myself, suddenly realizing that despite my attempts at finding a weapon I hadn't realized I'd been completely unarmed. Indeed, my weapons and my armour had been stripped off me, leaving me in only the form-fitting black pants and shirt I always wore underneath. The only thing left from my former attire was my boots. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, but straightened and folded my arms over my chest. "Where are my things?"

"The guards took them. I'm sure you can imagine their surprise when they discovered you were a woman. Your assets were the only real sign of it." I breathed through my nose, surprised at how my temper skyrocketed around this idiotic man. "Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with us until we find a way out." I glanced about the tiny space, finding only the bangaa corpse I noticed earlier. "Fran went to find the exit," he said, reading my dubious expression. "Amalia was taken to a more secure prison, from what I can gather. Vaan decided to explore. I can only hope he has enough common sense not to get involved in the shadier factions of Nalbina."

"Your concerns are not mine." I paused on my way out the door, hearing a muffled cry of terror before a sickening thud silenced it. Probing the wound at the back of my head, I felt more than saw the pirate approaching. "If you touch me," I warned without turning around, "I promise you'll regret it."

"How so?" He asked, grinning rakishly as I glared at him.

"Trust me when I say I've plenty of ideas." I left him there, faintly hearing footsteps behind me and moving in the opposite direction. What I saw made a sickening pang grow in my stomach, furthering as only a few of the many heads here lifted at my presence. When they looked at me their chins dropped, avoiding all possible eye contact as I passed them by. _How many are here because of false charges? _From my estimation, about a third of the prisoners within Nalbina dungeons had been sentenced here for murder and other nefarious crimes. The other thirds were people who had been either in the wrong place at the wrong time or war prisoners from Nabradia and Dalmasca. Hollow gazes pierced me from all directions, eyes haunted by horrors unknown boring into mine when I looked at them. Most sported thick metal collars, designed to halt any and all magickal abilities. Several humes were hunched in corners, motionless bodies of friends and allies lying next to them.

Balthier had said that there was a way out, but where? It would have to be somewhere deep inside the dungeon, and even then it would be impossible to get past the barriers Imperial mages had placed. The magicks there were too strong for most. I passed by prisoners that were more sickly than their brethren, lying with shrunken stomachs and hollow cheeks. One of them, an older hume, glared at me. "You won't last long here," he informed me hoarsely as I walked by. "No one does."

Garbled shrieks and groans interrupted me before I could respond. A hume voice broke through the indecipherable babble. "He was defenceless!" _Vaan?_ The now-familiar thudding reached my ears. I took off at a run, following the sound as it grew louder. I hesitated at one point, unsure of where to go, when something latched onto my ankle. I pulled away, staring down at a horrifyingly gaunt man, his face hollow and one eye gouged out.

"Don't," he rasped, slowly shaking his head before he collapsed. I didn't have time to ask what he meant. Following the ever-growing cacophony of noise, I paused when another voice broke through the mangled babble.

"Something stinks in here, all right. I've changed my mind," Balthier said from somewhere up ahead, the nonchalant drawl betraying nothing but bored annoyance. "This is no dungeon, it's a sty." Snuffled grunts followed his statement. _Seeq, _I realized after a moment, recalling one squadron of Imperials sent to Nalbina complaining about a gang of seeq controlling the inmates. From what they had related, these seeq had lost their minds. They were fierce and brutal, gladly killing all those who mistakenly crossed their paths. "I said you're the one that stinks, hamshanks. Hear me now?"

I ran through the narrow corridor, finding myself looking down at a large circular cage. The three gates providing entrance to any who were dragged in there were shut. Three seeq, along with Balthier and Vaan, crowded the small space. Each of the seeq held clubs, but one of the weapons was impaled with metal spikes. I scanned the area, seeing if there was a way out for Vaan. The only way to escape was through the gates, the steel walls being too flat to provide any grip. I saw Vaan hold up his fists as Balthier was doing, a nasty cut inflaming one cheek. I had a swift moment of indecision, then the sight of one seeq charging made up my mind.

I clenched my fist and thrust my arm out, conjuring a bolt of lightning. It zapped through the air with a foul stench of ozone, striking the seeq right on the horn perched atop its head. It fell to the ground with no preamble, its brothers howling and shouting at me. I vaulted over the railing, landing flat on my feet. I had to blink the dizziness away once I did, but there was little time for hesitation. One of the remaining seeq thundered towards me, swinging its club above its head. I waited until the last possible instant before dodging, sending it slamming into the wall. It backed away, crying out in pain. I kicked the back of his right knee, popping it clean before seizing the club and bludgeoning the side of his head. He went down as easily as the first, and the squeal from behind told me that Vaan and Balthier had taken care of the third. Vaan was panting, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Thanks," he said a little shakily. He was looking at the motionless seeq, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to regain normal breathing. I understood him perfectly. It must have been his first real kill. With every soldier anywhere, the first death from their own hands was the worst. It was the realization that you had the power to take a sentient life. That person, who undoubtedly once had family, friends, their own unique spark, had died because of you. It was power, but it was also one of countless horrors self-preservation could inspire. Vaan was just a boy. If only he could imagine what it was like to kill and kill again in the name of empire. I wondered if he would ever stop feeling the terror of killing, if he would ever stand in a field of fallen men and feel nothing at all.

Hushed whispers came from above. A group of prisoners gathered around the railing, each of them bearing a disbelieving, budding joy upon their faces. The deadened expressions I'd seen so far had lifted, if only for a moment. An echoing bang had them scattered in an instant, Balthier cursing low under his breath and moving to the part of the cage where the grate would hide any looking down at it from above. Vaan followed, gesturing to me frantically when I remained still. The pirate raised an eyebrow as I huddled next to Vaan. Looking up, I saw that we had the perfect view of a long stairway. Two squadrons of Imperial troops were descending down them, stationing themselves a foot apart all along the cage and the walls of the stairs.

I almost stepped out into the open, more glad to see them than I would ever have admitted. But the next group coming down the stairs, along with a hand fisting into the back of my tunic, stopped me. I gripped the pirate's hand and wrenched his fingers back as far as I was able. He drew back, glaring silently before returning his gaze upward. The Imperial captain, his armour more elegantly made than trooper mail, lifted his visor and peered down into the pit. It was Gatta, one of the more violent prone soldiers I'd known while training. He was flanked by four bangaa, the first of them having vibrant green scales and the look of a fighter.

"Great. They just don't give up, do they?" Balthier muttered, his gaze hardening. The four bangaa were similarly outfitted in the ways of armour, each of them carrying an assortment of weapons on their person. That, paired with the pirate's response, could only mean one thing: bounty hunters. "Now is looking like a good time for us to leave." A soft groan from behind caused us to look as one. It was Balthier's viera companion, Fran. She'd lifted one of the gates leading out just enough for all of us to slip under. Balthier and Vaan moved closer towards her while I remained where I was. Something was off about this scenario. It was exceedingly rare for Imperials to work with bounty hunters, and we only did so under extreme circumstances. Why would two sky pirates warrant Archadia's troops to come out in force?

"Through the oubliette there's a way out," Fran was saying quietly. There was a hesitant pause. "Only-"

"Only you sense the Mist," Balthier concluded. That revelation intrigued me, although I was doing my utmost not to show it. _What could cause Mist to gather in Nalbina dungeons? _There was no monster activity as far as reports had stated. But if there was something beyond this oubliette, perhaps it meant that there was something about this place that hadn't been known of. "Then we'll need weapons." Shuffled footsteps, the sound of sand shifting, and a huff of breath indicated that both the pirate and Vaan had slipped underneath the gate.

"Eve!" Vaan hissed as quietly as he could.

"What did you call me? Say that again!" I inched back slowly, trying to find a better view. Gatta was taking a step towards the leader of the bangaa, an accusatory finger pointing to his back. The bangaa turned, a sneer full of contempt on his scaly face.

"What, you couldn't hear?" He mocked, his voice low and gravelly. "I merely said that the lot of you are incompetent fools! If you've the sky pirate in your hands, where is he?"

"You'd have done better, Ba'Gamnan?" Gatta challenged. "By your own words, it was the Imperial army who caught this sky pirate of yours. We've done your job for you. We don't need the assistance of filthy head-hunters." Ba'Gamnan's expression darkened, his kin glaring at the foolish captain. Even with two squadrons behind him, all it would take was a few steps and a weapon, and Gatta would be dead. "The empire will restore order here."

"What's that you say now?" As Ba'Gamnan asked this in a dangerous tone, someone tapped me on the shoulder. Vaan wordlessly motioned for me to follow, pointing to the gate a moment later. I turned back to the scene unfolding, swatting Vaan as he tried to grab my wrist. "Maybe I'll whet my blade on you before I kill Balthier!" Vaan breathed an audible sigh of relief as I finally turned to him. He zipped back underneath the gate, again gesturing me to come after him.

"That's enough, Ba'Gamnan!"

I froze where I was, crouching towards the ground. I straightened and looked back up, awed and more than a little surprised. None other than a Judge Magister was descending down the stairs. It was Judge Gabranth, his body clothed in full armour. His helmet was that of a horned beast, giving his already fearful appearance a frightening aspect. A black cape, the back of it bearing the symbol of Archadia, occasionally fluttered from his sides. As he came down the ominous chink of his armour caused every Imperial to stiffen and salute. The sound alone had been conditioned to Archadian soldiers, every man who heard it jumping to their feet, doing whatever possible not to incite the Judges' ire.

"A Judge," Fran said lowly behind me, her voice filled with anger.

"Judge?" Vaan parroted.

"The guardians of law and order in Archadia," I whispered to him, keeping my eye on Judge Gabranth. "He is one of the elite guards of House Solidor, Lord Vayne's family." _What is he doing here?_

"It makes them the commanders of the Imperial army," Balthier stated before I could continue. "If you ask me, they're more executioners than Judges." _Yet no one did ask you, _I thought sourly. _You continue to insert yourself in situations not needing your opinion._

"The emperor is willing to overlook race for his more talented servants." I suppressed a shiver. Judge Gabranth had never hurt me, never struck me or criticized me to the point where I felt no self-worth. It was when he was serving the emperor and found those who were blatantly foolish or blatantly against the empire that he revealed a cold, cruel side. "However, those that do not show respect will receive none in kind."

"Your Honour-" Ba'Gamnan tried to say.

"You travel freely through our lands because the emperor wills it. Am I correct?" Gabranth stared directly at the bounty hunter, waiting until Ba'Gamnan scoffed and turned away before turning towards Gatta. "One squadron will search the dungeon. Eve is here, I'm sure of it." My heart leapt in my chest. How did he guess? "Where is the captain?"

"We have him in solitary, Your Honour," Gatta was saying hastily. Two sets of hands had grabbed me, one of the hands clapping firmly over my mouth. I struggled, fighting as hard as I was able to with pirates attempting to pin me to the ground. I rolled my eyes and twisted as hard as I was able, sending them both to the ground. I summoned fire into my palms, glaring at them warningly as they rose to their feet. Above us, Ba'Gamnan snarled wordlessly before barking out commands to his companions.

"He's in here somewhere! Find him!" The other bangaa instantly scattered, Ba'Gamnan following the one most like him in appearance. I pitied the fact that neither he nor his accomplices looked down. They would have gotten a clear view of the pirate.

"Time for the hare to follow the fox," Balthier commented, slipping back underneath the gate. I gazed up, watching the Imperials move away and out of sight. No doubt they would be searching for me now, but since the pirates had kept me hidden they wouldn't think to search this area. I would have to follow Judge Gabranth and Gatta if I had any hope of being brought back to Lord Vayne. If Balthier's words were anything to go by, I'd say he entertained thoughts of going after the Judge and his entourage.

"The magicks binding the door to the oubliette are quite strong. Too strong for even my talents," Fran was saying to Vaan, confirming my suspicions.

"That's why we'll get them to open it for us," Balthier said jovially, patting Vaan on the shoulder as the boy looked on in utter bafflement. I looked back up, pondering what to do. No doubt Vaan would ask me to accompany them, and the pirates would encourage this, if only it meant keeping me away from the Judge's ear. One word from me and both Fran and Balthier would be slaughtered without preamble.

But Vaan, by association alone, would be killed as well.

"What's wrong, you don't trust her?" I caught Balthier's challenge, wondering if I was taking leave of my senses before I made a decision. "Viera's noses are sharp. If she says there's a way out, there's a way out." Releasing the spell, I ducked down and crawled underneath the gap in the gate, dusting myself off.

"What of you? Will you be joining us?" Fran questioned.

"For the time being," I said, astounding the three of them. A small white lie couldn't hurt. "Judge Gabranth mentioned a captain in solitary. I want to know who he is, and I doubt that even someone of my status will be able to learn of it. When that time comes, however," I warned, seeing a glint in the pirate's eye. "I wouldn't expect camaraderie. I fully intend to speak of what occurred in the sewers and this dungeon to Lord Vayne."

"You can't!" Vaan said, blushing as I turned to look at him. "If you tell, it'll get us killed!" He looked at me earnestly, expecting to see my expression soften. When I made no such effort, he dug into his pocket, retrieving the stone he'd taken from the palace. "I'll give you this, as long as you don't–"

"That's not yours to give away," Balthier interrupted sharply. Vaan shot him a look.

"Don't you want your head to stay on your shoulders?" Balthier grimaced at the question, raising a hand to his throat. Vaan turned back towards me. "Please, Eve?" _I'm becoming soft, _I scolded myself as I looked into Vaan's fearful eyes. He was just a boy. He was a foolish one, certainly, and recklessly stubborn at that, but merely a boy. How could I condemn him the will to live?

"Keep your treasure," I told him. "As I said, I will come with you until such a time as I see fit to leave." Fran nodded once before striding towards a door just beyond the gate. Beyond it were two doors, one leading inward into a room while the other led to a corridor further on. Fran paused as we made to go past the inward door, Balthier's face lighting up as he gazed inside.

"Ah, the prison repository of wrestled relics and raiments," he said fondly. Vaan gave him a puzzled look.

"So, our things are in here?"

"That's what I said," he responded, smirking at me as I entered the room. As he had so eloquently put it, all of the armour, gil, weapons and any potential hazards had been placed in here. It was a familiar enough sight. With each dungeon there had to be a strip search of each prisoner in order to make sure they couldn't smuggle in anything that could either harm other prisoners or help with a means of escape. It took me only a moment to discover my things, as smeared in grime as they were. I immediately began clothing myself in my armour, relief blossoming in my chest as I became myself, who I was and always would be. As I slipped the mail over my shoulders, tightening the breastplate around my torso, something small dropped from the bodice. I snatched it from the ground, glancing over to see if any had noticed. They seemed occupied, so I allowed myself to glance at the object.

The ring!

I felt my cheeks flush as I tucked it back into my bodice. How could I have forgotten it so easily? I busied myself gathering my weapons, hoping that the intense gaze upon my back was merely one of the pirates upset over how many weapons I carried. As I strapped my belt around my waist, attaching my daggers, sword, and mace to it, I caught Vaan's boggled stare.

"How can you carry all that?" He asked, amazed. He was clutching at the rusted sword he'd carried into the sewers. He yelped as I snatched it away, tossing it into a nearby pile. "Hey!"

"A monster will snap that in two before you can do anything about it," I informed him, finding a blade unstained by rust or wear and tear. Handing it to him, I saw how uncomfortable it made him and understood. "Whatever you might think, Vaan, no one will use this sword again. I've little doubt it was used by hands undeserving of it. You should put it to good use." He nodded, still appearing uneasy. "I trained for years in order to become a knight. In that time, one learns to carry their own arsenal in the hopes that it will be enough."

"Enough for what?" He enquired as we made to leave. I raised a brow at him. I hadn't heard so many questions from one person since my training days.

"Enough to keep herself and her master alive," Balthier answered. Though I longed to simply stab him through the back, impaling his heart, I couldn't bring myself to stoop to his level. Only cowards killed by waiting until another's back was turned. "I'd watch myself if I were you, thief-" Fran suddenly took off at a sprint, the reason why before us. We followed just as quickly, managing to make it through the closing doors before they boomed shut behind us. The ominous slide of a deadbolt falling into place echoed slightly before the silence returned. Vaan held a hand to his heart, panting heavily. The heavy sound of Imperial boots thudding against the ground deafened his breathing.

"It's _Vaan_," said boy hissed at Balthier, still breathing unevenly.

Not far ahead from us were the Judge and his followers. It looked as though a mage had joined their ranks. If Fran was correct, he was the one that would open the oubliette for us. But to get to them without being spotted, we would have to make our way through a vast room which swarmed with Imperial troops.

"There are more turnkeys than cutpurses down here," Balthier commented lowly. It continued to astound me how merely his voice swelled my irritation to such high levels. "I've had my fill of chains. Let's tread lightly, shall we?"

"I'm more than certain you haven't seen the last of dungeons or shackles," I informed him, relishing the idea of him sent to the executioner's table. Better yet, he would give me some excuse to kill him myself. Before he could reply, before we even moved, a curse rang through the air, following by the sharp slap of paws against the cobbled stones beneath my feet.

"What the hell is this mutt doing here?" An Imperial demanded, a snarl following his question. I lifted my head, surprise and delight lifting my heart. "Hey, if she's here then Lady Eve-" A howl of pain interrupted him. More Imperial armour clanked as the troops raced to investigate what had just happened. I smiled to myself. It wasn't what I had in mind, but this way the only Imperial harmed was the one who had spoken about her. In silent agreement to my thought, we swiftly made our way across the room and several paces behind the Judge and his companions. We waited until the group entered another room before spreading ourselves out on each side of the door.

Inside was a large door, glowing with the brilliance only a spell of binding could produce. It was the most luminous shade of blue I'd ever seen, interwoven metal pieces bound together in order to keep all those who had no knowledge of magick out. It was a complex spell, if the colouring and the extent of the bands was any indication. The locking mechanism was in the metal pieces, but it was magick that ensured each piece stayed locked. As I peered at it the design of whorls and spirals seemed to shift and shimmer, creating different shapes although I knew the metal hadn't moved. The mage accompanying Judge Gabranth lifted his arms, chanting in Old Ivalician. As he spoke the metal shimmered brighter, each piece sinuously unravelling from the other interwoven parts. Light flickered around it like fire before a burst of white light blinded us all a moment. I heard Gatta gasp, and then the whiteness disappeared, Judge Gabranth and his companions entering the room beyond.

Before we could follow I heard a small yip and the sound of paws against the ground. "Sabine!" I turned around and went to my knees, my heart leaping with joy as Sabine threw herself at me. She whined and growled, licking my face enthusiastically. After a moment she nipped my hand hard, looking at me with an expression I could have sworn was hume. She was happy to see me but furious that I had left her. She must have been worried sick. "I'm sorry," I whispered, rubbing her head and back. She gazed at me a moment longer before nuzzling my cheek.

"What's this?" Sabine pulled away, her teeth instantly bared. When she looked at Balthier, she immediately dropped all pretence of anger. She glanced briefly at both Fran and Vaan before trotting over to the pirate.

"That's her wolf," Vaan said, backing away as Sabine went by him. "She's nasty, watch out," he cautioned as Sabine stopped in front of Balthier. She sniffed his knees, circling him. Balthier stayed perfectly still, the faintest of smiles lifting his lips. She sneezed, and then bumped his leg with her head. I couldn't have been more astonished if she had stood on her hind legs and started speaking perfect Archadian.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, kneeling down and offering her a hand. "Just like her mistress." He didn't look at me as he said this but I'm sure he knew I wasn't pleased. Sabine sniffed his hand, taking her time before coming back to my side.

"We must go," Fran said quietly. "The Judge may return." We took her advice, Sabine taking her place at my side. All the while she panted happily, occasionally nudging my leg with her shoulder. I reached down and stroked her head, so happy to see her that I was willing to drop the blankness in my expression. We descended down a dark stairway, halting just as voices broke through the silence. From where I stood I could see Judge Gabranth, his helmet removed, speaking to a man trapped within a large cage. The prisoner's hands were bound above his head, his upper body bare.

"You have grown very thin, Basch."

Vaan's strangled gasp felt appropriate for the situation. I went down the stairs further, unable to believe my ears or eyes. "Less than a shadow," Gabranth continued, "Less than a man. Sentenced to death and yet you live. Why?"

"To silence Ondore," the prisoner responded, his voice merely a rasp. "How many times must I say it?" A metal harness around his neck and torso kept him immobile, along with the chains around each wrist. They were separated to ensure he couldn't bring his hands together. His bare flesh was riddled with scars, both old and new. His hair and beard were wild and unkempt, darkened with sweat, grime, and dirt.

"Is that all?" The Judge questioned. Basch raised his head from its bowed position, pure hatred in his eyes. I'd only rarely seen such rage, and Basch showed it to its fullest extent.

"Why not ask Vayne himself? Is he not one of your masters?" Basch hissed, spitting out each word as though it were vile. Judge Gabranth did not respond to that, but continued speaking as though Basch hadn't opened his mouth.

"We've caught a leader of the insurgence. She is being brought from Rabanastre. The woman Amalia," he said, looking intently at Basch. Vaan's eyes widened as he looked at me with fear. I placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping he understood that even a gasp could betray us now. "Who could that be?" Basch did not answer, his head drooping to its former position."Such a faithful hound to cling so to a fallen kingdom," the Judge sneered.

"Better than throwing it away!" Basch countered harshly. Judge Gabranth replaced his helmet, hiding his face behind wrought steel.

"Throwing it away? As you threw away our homeland?" Gabranth left the room with his words hanging in the air. The mage and soldiers with him followed, leaving Basch to hang in his cell. Fran and Balthier made their way down the rest of the stairs, Fran leading the way. Vaan cautiously followed, staring at the man trapped within. I looked at him, barely able to keep my expression neutral. It was rare for me to admit even to myself that I didn't understand something, but this made everything certain strange.

_You were executed. I was there, I saw your death!_

"Who's there?" Basch rasped, lifting his head slightly.

"This the place?" Balthier asked, ignoring the prisoner. Fran nodded, her ears perked up and quivering.

"The Mist is flowing through this room. It must be going somewhere."

"You," Basch breathed, lifting his head entirely while staring at us with agape astonishment. "You're no Imperials. Please, you must get me out-"

"It's against my policy to speak with the dead," Balthier interrupted, pointedly turning away from Basch. "Especially when they happen to be king slayers."

"I did not kill him!" Basch exclaimed vehemently. Sabine cocked her head to the side, staring at him. She huffed out a breath, looking up at me blankly. I felt like mimicking her at that moment, feeling utterly lost.

"Is that so? Glad to hear it," Balthier said in a tone that made it clear he didn't believe Basch. Desperate, Basch turned towards Vaan and I. He recognized me in an instant. It was plain to see, and yet still he looked at us with all the despondency of a man broken.

"Please, get me out! For the sake of Dalmasca!"

Vaan's reaction was completely unexpected. He lunged forward, leaping onto Basch's cage, his hands clenched around the bars at it swung violently. "Dalmasca?" He shouted, shaking the cage again. "_What do you care about Dalmasca_!"

"Vaan!" I tried to hush him, but the boy was too far gone in his anger.

"Everything that's happened is because of you!" He bellowed. "Everyone that's died, every single one!" He shuddered out a sob. "Even my brother," he said, his voice wavering. "_You killed my brother_!"

"Quiet," Balthier growled. "The guards will hear!" Just as he said it the tramp of armour heralded the return of the Judge. As Sabine began to growl Fran glanced in the direction of the footsteps before turning to Balthier.

"I'm dropping it!" She swung her leg over Balthier's head and slammed her foot into a lever perched at the cage's side. The metal creaked and groaned before slowly going back down into the darkness. Fran jumped the minute she pushed the lever down, Balthier smiling ruefully.

"Pirates without a sky," he said, holding out a hand for me as he made to mimic Fran. I only had a moment to look at the approach of Imperial troops before deciding I was utterly out of my mind. Sabine yelped as I picked her up, following Balthier. As we dropped, unable to hold on to anything, I cast the strongest protection and barrier spell I knew around us. It took an age of what seemed like endless darkness, my stomach fluttering with nerves before a rumbling crash boomed around us, followed by Sabine and mine's own collision with the ground. Due to the spell our impact was mostly absorbed, but aftershocks and painful darts of pain shot through my legs and arms. Sabine scrambled out of my grip, whining unhappily. I slowly got to my feet, taking stock of my body. I hadn't broken anything, the only pain was that of the fall.

Vaan screamed wordlessly, tackling Basch to the ground. He drew back his fist to strike him, but Balthier merely grabbed his wrist, throwing him off balance as he threw him back ungraciously. "Spare us your quiddities," he said boredly. Vaan stared at him with both hurt and the indignation of the wronged.

"Yeah, but, but he's a-"

"A traitor, I know," Balthier broke in. "Stay here and fight, if you want. If you can walk," he said, addressing Basch. "Let's go."

"You're taking him with us?" Vaan demanded, springing to his feet.

"We could use another sword arm," Balthier said simply. Much more slowly but with fierce determination, Basch got to his feet as well. Red sores decorated his arms, neck and chest, exactly where the harness had been.

"And you have it," he vowed. Vaan gritted his teeth and turned away, striding in the opposite direction. I gazed at where we had fallen, finding myself both amazed and wary. Fran had discovered a way out of the Nalbina dungeon, but where would these tunnels lead? I felt Basch's eyes on me as we followed Vaan. "You travel with Vayne's knight?"

"Yes," Balthier said amiably. "She didn't want to come with us. We had to be persuasive." He saw Basch's guarded expression. "If I hadn't used such persuasion we would have been on the Judges' execution block. If that had happened, we wouldn't have come here and saved you. I do suggest that we put our differences aside for now. It's the only way we'll get out of here alive."

Basch and I looked at each other, he with growing hatred, I with neutrality. What Balthier had asked of us was far more complicated than he could believe. Basch had been a well-renowned, even respected warrior when he served King Raminas. When he betrayed his king and the royal daughter, he earned all the disdain and hatred the empire could muster. Basch, even when he served the Dalmascan king, had hated Vayne and all who stood with him. Even with his loyalties gone, he would still find reason to hate us.

"Only until I learn the truth," I said, looking directly into Basch's eyes. I had watched this man's execution, had seen him struggle and fight and scream until he had been decapitated. Did Lord Vayne know that Basch was alive? He must have. There were no keeping secrets from the royal family, especially from a Judge. But if Lord Vayne had known, why didn't he inform me of it? There was no reason why he shouldn't have.

"For now," Basch agreed hoarsely, walking faster in order to leave me behind. I kept my thoughts to myself. The only way I would discover what was happening was if I travelled with the others. Once I learned the whole story I would return and demand an explanation from Lord Vayne. Until then, I had to keep my mouth closed and my ears open.

_Two sky pirates, a child, a follower of the empire, and a traitor. What a glorious team we'll make, _I thought dryly as we went further down the tunnel and into the blackness_._


	5. V

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 5**

"_The battle at Nalbina fortress was something never to be forgotten in all of Ivalice. Many Imperial and Dalmascan soldiers were killed. The alliances between kingdoms crumbled. The Dalmascan king, Raminas B'nargin, had surrendered, and the peace treaty was to take place between the tiny kingdom and Archadia. It was said that a small group of fighters resistant to the empire sought the king as the treaty took place, only to have Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg turn on his king and slaughter him. But the man I see before me, fueled by anger towards the injustice he proclaims was forced upon him during that strange time, is not the murderer I always thought him to be. I see despair, and rage, but most of all I see a man broken by events not in his power to control. How can I know what he tells me is the truth? But how can I doubt him, when his face is mirrored in another I know well?"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

There had been times in my life when others had irritated me to the point that I felt like bludgeoning them over the head with a blunt object. Those moments were never my proudest, but even I cannot fight the rare times when someone manages to break through the walls around my temper. Never before, however, did I feel the inclination to murder the other in a violent manner. Yet Balthier managed to bring out that nonsensical urge to its peak. I could only guess that my annoyance at his presence was so great was because he was a pirate. My self control was far more important to my pride than alleviating said irritation, so in the end I let him continue to breathe. I couldn't allow myself the lie that the thought of killing him wasn't temping, however.

"I couldn't help but notice that, despite having squadrons of Imperials and even a Judge around you, you still followed us. One has to admire your persistence, Eve." Balthier jogged to catch up to me, smiling wickedly at me. I spared him a glance of pure derision, but it only seemed to fuel his overblown ego. "Could it be that you were just too attracted to my good looks and charm to use common sense?"

"You could also notice that I've weapons on my person, and acknowledge that I don't hesitate to use them," I stated, hoping that he would at least grasp my threat. His smile only got wider, now attaining the look of a demented pit fiend.

"I can see some of them," he said lowly. "Did I hear an invitation to find the other ones?"

"Balthier." Fran's wine colored eyes were narrowed. "Your mocking is childish and serves no purpose."

"Yes, I know." He grinned before falling in step with her. Basch's heavy gait increased briefly, and he took Balthier's place. Sabine looked at him, sniffing him briefly before letting loose a faint growl. Sabine had always let me know through the severity of her snarls who she considered a threat. Judging how soft the sound was, she deemed him a mild threat, nothing too challenging for us to handle. I most certainly agreed. Though Basch had once been one of the finest warriors in all of Ivalice, two years locked in a cage would diminish basic motor skills, not to mention many years worth of talent. I could only imagine how difficult it was for him to be moving at such a pace. So far Basch had been silent, but I would have to be blind not to see the burning intensity in which he stared at me. Yet Balthier's words had apparently stayed his hand. I suffered no delusions: once we escaped this wretched passage and there was no further purpose in our working together as a group, he would turn on Sabine and I.

We passed out of the long corridor, entering a large circular room with scarce lighting. One flickering bulb, high above our heads, as well as a tiny lamp to the right of us made it so we weren't in complete darkness. An enormous wooden, cylindrical post started from the ground below the metal path we stood on and rose up to a ceiling I could not see. Thick wires ran up the post and hung precariously in places, snapped by either strain or something tearing them apart. The metal walkway we had come upon led to the post, where a square metal device, the gauges upon it all at zero. Near the base of the wooden post was a rusted gate, far too heavy to be lifted by human hands. Sabine whined, gazing up at me dolefully. Vaan peered over at the device. In the dimness I could barely see his face, but I could tell he was puzzled.

"What's this?" Before waiting for a response he flicked a switch upon the device up. I waited for him to realize nothing was going to happen, yet he continued flipping the lever until Balthier slapped his hand away, kneeling down to examine it himself. Vaan rubbed his hand, stepping into the path of the light just long enough for me to see the indignation on his face.

"The fuse is blown," Balthier announced after a moment. "That would explain why there's no power reaching the switch." He hummed softly, tracing one of the wires poking out of the device with his fingers. "If the wiring is any indication, I'd say this is a central power relay of some sort." He rose to his feet, dusting himself off carelessly. "As it stands, I doubt we'll find much still running down here."

"So we're stuck?" Vaan demanded, his voice achieving a much higher pitch from panic. He cleared his throat, appearing embarrassed. "We're stuck?" He repeated in a normal tone, trying to seem casual.

"Wha' ye nee' is a 'ub fuse." Vaan flinched as the hoarse, rattling voice rose up to us from below. I held up a hand for him to wait, following the walkway as it sloped downward. Sabine let loose a single growl before following, the fur upon her neck rising in anticipation of a fight. Near the gate, in the farthest corner of the room, was a hunched figure, their knees drawn up to their chest. "Thas the oly way ou'a 'ere," the figure said with a blood-chilling giggle. As I approached a rank, rotting smell reached my nostrils. Sabine sneezed three times, growling again as we got closer.

"Where would we find one?" I enquired, stopping a few feet away. The figure was a bangaa, though one far more damaged than the ones I'd seen in Nalbina. The rotting scent was coming from his arm, the scaly flesh putrid and bloated, the colour of his skin much paler than it should have been. The flesh was writhing, tiny white maggots wriggling in and out as they fed on his decaying flesh. My stomach turned as he grinned at me, his mouth full of broken and missing teeth. A less foul but still rancid stench washed over my face as he coughed. Sabine took a step back, shaking her head and sneezing once more.

"I 'ot 'un," he whispered, cradling his decaying arm protectively. "But yus 'osta do sommin' fa me."

"And that would be?" I heard the others approaching, a sharp intake of breath hissing over the near silence of the room. I looked at this poor creature, wondering how long he had been trapped down here. The various packages of food, viciously torn open and gnawed on, indicated he'd had food, albeit not much of it. His body had betrayed him, and now his mind. I'd seen victims of post-traumatic stress disorder after the long, arduous battles with the Rozarrians, but watching this bangaa begin to bite at his decomposing arm was somehow worse than the whimpers and screams.

"Kill me." He managed to say this clearly around a mouthful of his own flesh. "I dun wanna be 'ere no 'ore." This request, made pitiful by the whine in his voice, struck directly at my heart. He drew his healthy arm back, tossing something small and cylindrical to me. I didn't hesitate, placing my hand against his emaciated chest and casting the strongest shock spell I could. Afterward the dizziness from the blow Balthier had delivered washed over me, but I said nothing of it as the bangaa released his final breath and collapsed to the ground, finally relieved of his torment.

"You killed him!" Vaan's choked exclamation made me realize that my actions must have seemed callous. "He was sick! You could've-"

"There was nothing to be done," I answered him coolly, rising to my feet as I picked up the little gadget the bangaa had possessed. "Had I tried any alternative, he would have suffered longer. No spell could have saved his arm or halted the rest of his body's demise. Think what you will, Vaan, but I saved him hours of pain." Vaan looked away as I turned towards him.

"She is right." Basch's voice was almost as hoarse as the bangaa's, startling Vaan into flinching. Balthier arched his brows, clearly surprised that Basch had, firstly, spoken of me at all, and secondly, agreed with me. "She did the merciful thing, killing him quickly." Vaan huffed out a breath, storming away from him and halting near the gate. I faced Basch, wondering what he was trying to accomplish. He had nothing to gain by supporting me, and everything to lose. The others trusted him no more than I did, yet I'm certain they were more inclined to follow his lead than mine. I belonged to Archadia and the empire. In all their eyes I was still the enemy, no matter my actions here.

"Give that here," Balthier said, holding out his hand for the gadget. I cautiously placed it in his waiting palm, but he attempted nothing, merely striding back to where the device had perched. After a moment of soft clicks a sound like a gunshot rang through the room, gears long out of use groaning, electricity sparking, before the lights above our heads flickered, blossoming into full light. A thundering groan shook the bricks beneath my feet as the gate began to rise. Rust and streams of sand and earth spilling down from the ceiling as the entire room trembled. It took a solid five minutes, but eventually the gate was lifted, leaving more than enough room for us to enter. Vaan, strangely enough, was closest to me when we moved into the tunnel. He didn't look at me, he didn't even acknowledge that I was there, yet he kept the farthest distance from Basch and a fair length from the pirates. It made little sense to me, but if it was what made him comfortable I wouldn't move away.

The hum of live electricity, considerably louder than it should have been considering we were only using the power for light, drew my attention. By the farthest corner of the area we just entered was a large wall with pieces torn from it, large stone masses lying beside a large hole within the wall itself. Half inside the impressive gap was what appeared to be a sizable metal insect. As the sound of whirring energy started to dim, the lights above our heads suddenly darkened in response.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? One of those?" Vaan questioned nervously, pointing to the metal creature.

"I've heard of these," Balthier said, an unusually grim tone to his voice. "Mimics. They disguise themselves as all manner of things-" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. Rather, I strode towards the mimic, making sure that if it tried to run it wouldn't get far.

Mimics were old technology, but they were deadly because of it. They were originally used as torture devices: the mimic would feed upon the brain of a victim, and the resulting data that the mimic would absorb would become available to whoever desired it. Mimics were gluttonous beasts, and in the end their need for more sustenance drove them against their creators. The mimics were driven to caves and other such abandoned places in order to keep them away from the general population. Because of the vast intelligence gathered, the creatures were able to create more in their image. This resulted in the mimics turning on one another for parts, and the creatures thus became a rare sight in Ivalice. The spawn did not feast on humes, but energy, like the power cables this particular specimen was greedily gulping down. It drew back as far as it was able once it spotted me, its abdomen beginning to quiver, but I decapitated it before it could discharge the power surging within its body. After a moment it shuddered, the electricity it had consumed flooding back into the exposed cables. Instantly the lights became brighter.

"Eve!" Vaan's shout alerted me to the sound of something dragging itself over the ground. I turned in time to see Sabine leaping at an animated corpse, collided with it and tearing at its rotten flesh until it finally became still. As she backed away I set the body on fire with a simple spell, hating how even the tiniest use of magic drained my body so drastically. I was beginning to ache all over, the effects of Balthier's blow and my exhausted energy supply making every movement ten times harder.

"Lights out," Balthier said as he and the others approached. "And it's worse in the dark. Much worse." He adjusted the cuffs of his shirt, entirely nonchalant despite witnessing a corpse walking about. "So, let them get too close to one of those conduits and they'll suck it dry. But don't worry," Balthier said lightly, noticing Vaan's stricken expression. "It'll give the energy back if you ask nicely."

"Huh?" Vaan's blank expression made the pirate roll his eyes.

"It's not as simple as that," I answered. "Mimics attach themselves to the conduits they feast on. So long as you destroy it while it's still attached, the energy will flood back into the conduit. Since the mimic acts as an electrical channel, the energy continues to flow despite the cables being broken." Vaan stared at me with open awe. "We should move quickly. If I'm correct, whatever mimics are left will swarm for the energy. So long as we have light, we shouldn't have to face any more of those." I nodded to the pile of ashes that had once been hume flesh and bone. Vaan made a face, but didn't hesitate to follow as we made our way further into the passage. Sabine took off running, no doubt searching out other animated corpses to kill. The undead were unnerving to her senses, and whenever we encountered something of that ilk she was quick to destroy it.

We sought out and discovered three more mimics, and although we were unable to destroy one of them before it detached itself from the cables, the energy we restored from the other two was still plenty to light the way. As we moved further and further into the passage, the corridors become wider and the areas considerably larger, I tried to recall exactly what I had read about Nalbina fortress that would explain this place. Trading had once been a large part of Nalbina, as it had been halfway between Archadia and Dalmasca, as well as providers of exotic foods and beautifully crafted wares. The rusted rails running along the ground would explain how they managed to ship the goods. At any rate, though old, the same care used to carve out the Garamscythe Waterway no doubt went into the making of this passage.

"The Mist seethes," Fran suddenly stated as we entered a much narrower corridor than the last. A stench not unlike gore was in the air, along with the hard tang of metal. Sabine sneezed for what had to be the twentieth time, growling unhappily. She snapped half-heartedly at Basch when he passed but made no further attempt to threaten him. I knelt down beside her and stroked her head. She hated enclosed places. Being a wild animal, this didn't surprise me, but I did my best to comfort her. She leaned into me, panting against my chest. We watched Basch lean down, examining a skeletal body still clothed in a full suit of armour.

"It reeks," Balthier agreed, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "Something's close." Basch by this point had tied his hair back and divested the body of the armour, clipping on the shoulder strap buckles, tightening bracers and greaves, and finally standing and flexing his body in order for the leather to mould to his skin. There was a sword still clenched in the bones of its fingers, and the disgraced warrior easily shattered them in order to grasp it. He swung the sword several times, the sound of sliced air barely audible over the hum of electricity. With the garb he looked not nearly so feral, but there was no mistaking the lingering hostility wreathed around him.

"Nice moves there, captain," Balthier commented. I wasn't quite sure if he was being snide or not. His face betrayed nothing. Basch didn't answer.

"You mean traitor," Vaan corrected bitterly, his entire frame stiff with anger. Basch again said nothing, though his face tightened with a despair I'd rarely seen in anyone.

"So they say," Balthier said idly, looking almost bored with the situation. "But I didn't see him kill anyone. Did you?" He asked me, smirking as I gave him a flat look.

"My brother did," Vaan said, spitting out each word. Basch faced Vaan then, scrutinizing him carefully. A low breath rushed out of his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. Recognition briefly flashed in his face, as though he'd seen Vaan before.

"Reks," he breathed. "He said he had a brother two years younger." Basch took a step closer, though Vaan's fists clenched accordingly. "I see. He meant you." He paused, an expression of dread crossing his face. "Your brother. What became-?"

"He's dead," Vaan snapped curtly, his jaw tightening. Basch's face sagged, his eyes closing in weary acceptance.

"I'm sorry."

"It was you who killed him!" Vaan shouted, charging towards him. Fran caught Vaan by the shoulders, shaking her head as he tried to escape her grip. He dropped his raised fist, but only with great reluctance. Basch looked up, facing us each in turn.

"I give you my word," he said with slow solemnity. "That was not the way of it." He lingered when he turned to me. What caught me off guard was the haunted look in his eyes, the darkness of the shadows beneath them. Here was a man broken, and it was so unlike the image of the man I'd seen executed that I told myself to be wary. It could all be an elaborate ruse, though no actor or liar could ever imitate the deadened look in Basch's expression. "If you will listen, I will tell you what truly happened that night."

"Why are you telling her?" Vaan demanded, pointing at me. "She was there too! She knows you're lying!"

"No," Basch said after a moment. "She wasn't. Only Vayne and his soldiers were there." Surprise bled into Vaan's face before a scowl quickly replaced it. Fran and Balthier both appeared astonished by the news. Sabine sat down, butting my shoulder with her nose. I rubbed her head, deciding that sitting wasn't a terrible course of action. What Basch had said was true. I hadn't been there for the battle of Nalbina fortress, though it was not for lack of trying. Though Lord Vayne's orders were no dishonour, I could never tell anyone how much that betrayal had stung.

"_Why did you tell the Judges I won't be accompanying you?" I'd barely waited for the door of Lord Vayne's office to close before demanding the question. I strode to his desk, hurt simmering in my chest as his back continued to face me. He stared at the shelves containing his books for a solid minute before turning around. "What have I done to dishonour you, my lord? What have I done to deserve this?"_

"_Eve," he started, but I was too angry and too hurt to let him speak._

"_I am your most trusted knight! You've told me that countless times, and yet you throw me aside now, during the most important battle of the war?"_

"_It is nothing you did," Lord Vayne stated after I took a few breaths in an attempt to calm myself. "You have never dishonoured me, my family, or yourself in any way, Eve. The reason I have decided you are not to take part in this battle is because I fear for your safety."_

"_My safety?" I echoed, hearing the incredulousness in my voice. "What excuse is that? I've trained extensively with the Judges for nine years, serving you, my lord! I am no foolish cadet, wandering into battle aimlessly! I deserve to be at your side for this! I have never been defeated, not once-"_

"_Do you want this to be the first?" Lord Vayne thundered, his raised voice so filled with anger that I held my tongue, stunned into silence. "You are acting the spoiled child, boasting to me of your efforts while not seeing the full picture. You have never fought a full scale battle like this. Raids and battles against squadrons of Rozarrians is _nothing _to this! Your arrogance and your bloated sense of pride will be your downfall, as well as those who decide to fight with you!" _

_His words hurt more than any wound ever could. I felt my head droop, tears stinging my eyes. He'd never spoken to me this way before. I expected it from the Judges and the senate, but never from him. Had I truly been so blind? I couldn't face him as he said my name, considerably gentler than before. I breathed through my nose, forcing back the tears with all the power I had in me. His footsteps came towards me, the polished shine of his boots wavering before my eyes. His fingers slipped underneath my chin, lifting it so our eyes were level. I blinked several times, watching his face soften in sympathy._

"_If I brought you to that battle and somehow you were killed, I could not bear to live with myself," he told me, using his other hand to stroke my hair. "You are my most trusted knight, but you are also my most beloved friend. The thought of losing you is unbearable."_

"_But how can you have someone else protect you?" I whispered past the lump in my throat. "That was always my role, my lord." He smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around me. I tried not to stiffen, but his gesture was so unusual that I could not suppress how uncomfortable the embrace made me feel._

"_I can bear it because I know that when I return, you will still be here. I bear it because you will always be my knight, no matter how far we may travel, or how many battles rage in our world. I have to leave you behind because a world without you would be darker. I will face your anger now, knowing that you will still be my protector, and my friend." He rested his chin against the top of my head. "Won't you always be at my side, little one?" He hadn't used that endearment in so long that I felt my face flush. He pulled back, looking at me intently. I swallowed, accepting the inevitable even as my heart felt as though it was shattering in my chest._

"_I will never leave your side, my lord."_

"After the battle of Nalbina, King Raminas ceased the fighting in order to halt more bloodshed. Vayne proposed a treaty of peace between our countries, though it was truly a treaty of utmost surrender." I lifted my head, watching Basch as he spoke. He made no inflection in his voice, but one only had to look at his face to see the tumult going on within him. "The Knights of Dalmasca learned of a plot to assassinate King Raminas during the treaty-signing. Though our numbers were few I was certain that our strength would be enough to scatter the Imperial patrols and rescue the king before he signed the treaty. It was there that I met Reks." Basch glanced at Vaan, but the boy impatiently glared, and he continued. "We fought through the patrols with ease. I should have realized it shouldn't have been so effortless.

"We were running short on time. Vossler was leading a team separate from mine. I can only assume that they were captured when we were. Reks volunteered to stay behind and stall the Imperials coming after us. The rest of our group reached the throne room, and King Raminas was still alive."

"But it was a trap," Balthier guessed. Basch nodded once.

"There were swarms of Imperials waiting within the shadows. We fought as hard as we were able, but my men died around me. I thought I would be next." Basch's hands clenched into fists, his knuckles becoming white. "Instead they merely restrained me. I knew not what for at first. There was no reason to keep me alive. It wasn't until I saw him that I realized." Basch bowed his head, an anguished sigh stuttering from his mouth. "Vayne plotted it all. He was the one who made the rumour of the king's assassination. He orchestrated our every move, and to ensure that Dalmasca would no longer have a champion, he replaced me with my twin brother." Basch turned to me, his eyes smoldering with suppressed hate. "The one you call Judge Gabranth, _he_ murdered King Raminas. I can only suppose that he wounded Reks to the point where he would only live a short time, but time enough to reveal a false tale of what truly happened."

For a long moment there was nothing but silence. My immediate reaction to his conclusion was scorn. Judge Gabranth, his twin brother? Only someone mad would believe it. And yet, I found myself studying Basch's face, comparing him to Gabranth. The same sloped nose, the same broad forehead and high cheekbones, and the same strong chin. If it weren't for Basch's wild mane of hair, I would have said they were identical. With that realization appeared a jolt of uncertainty in the pit of my stomach.

"A twin brother? Fancy that," Balthier said, not sounding particularly impressed. Rather, he looked as though he didn't believe a word Basch had spoken, yet what he said next completely contradicted his tone. "But still, the pieces fit. I'll give you that much. And he did look like you." Vaan put his back to Basch, his body as stiff as a board.

"I don't believe you," he said unnecessarily.

"Of course not," Basch answered gravely, not at all surprised by Vaan's verdict. "It was my fault that Reks was there. I am sorry." There was no doubting the sincerity and genuine grief in Basch's face and voice, yet Vaan's hands still clenched into fists, the muscles of his arms and shoulders standing out visibly from the tension in his body.

"My brother, he trusted you," Vaan said, his voice wavering with emotion. "He trusted you and he lost everything. How can I believe you?" Vaan did not react as Basch rose to his feet with a grunt of exertion. He looked to Vaan's back, accepting the boy's refusal of both his apology and his explanation.

"Not me, then. Believe in your brother," Basch said urgently. "He was a fine soldier. He fought to the last to protect his homeland." He paused, shaking his head slightly. "No. Surely he fought to protect his brother." Vaan whirled around, his teeth bared in a snarl.

"You don't know anything!"

"Believe what you want to," Balthier cut in impatiently. "Whatever it takes to make you happy." He left in disgust as Vaan glared mulishly at him in response. "What's done is done." Fran followed gracefully, her every step as light and careful as a butterfly's. Vaan was quick to run after them, shooting Basch one last nasty look. I too got to my feet, breathing carefully as the spots before my eyes burst into different coloured sparks and fading as quickly as they'd arrived. Sabine pranced in a circle around me, jerking her head towards Basch as he stepped towards us. She didn't growl this time, but made no effort to go closer to him.

"Eve Solidor." Basch frowned, looking at me intently, as though trying to learn me from the outside. If that was his strategy he wasn't going to gain anything in the ways of knowledge. "You don't believe my story, do you?" I remained silent, my lack of response telling him everything he needed to know. "You have no proof that what Vayne tells you is truth," Basch stated, his gaze hardening as I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm to believe some prisoner locked in Nalbina for the past two years and not my lord and master?"

"Can you deny my resemblance to Gabranth?" He demanded. "Look at my face. Do you not see him in me, or I in him?" When I didn't respond his eyes grew fever bright in their intensity. "I've watched you the moment we joined forces, I can see there is goodness in you. Surely you must know that what Vayne has done and is doing is wrong!"

"You _will not_ slander my lord," I replied lowly, a simmering burn of anger bubbling in me. "Any other time I would be glad to fight you. But you are weak, and knights do not battle unless it is fair. Be warned, Ronsenburg. Should you open your mouth to defile Lord Vayne's name again, I will cut out your tongue and feed it to the rats." Sabine cocked her head to the side, almost as if wondering why she wouldn't get a share. I felt my lips twitch at the thought.

"How can you be so blind?" Basch challenged. "He has spilled the blood of countless innocents, ordered the slaughter of thousands of men and sons fighting to the last for their homes, and you stand there and dare defend him?"

"Enough!" Balthier had returned, standing between the two of us, exasperation plain on his face. "We're getting nowhere fast. I don't know about you, but I'll be happier to be out of this labyrinth sooner than later. Can we agree to get along for now? I promise you two can murder one another once we escape."

"You said you would only travel with us until you discovered the truth," Basch said, his voice quieter than before. Sabine curled herself around my legs, restlessly prancing to and fro. She was desperate to leave this enclosed tunnel. "Let me ask you a question: if you think you know everything about that night, why did Vayne not bring you along? What secrets would he have to hide from you?"

"You think that will force me from his side?" I showed him how contemptuous I found his words. "Don't embarrass yourself further. I've nothing more to say to you." I turned my back to him and went after Fran and Vaan, overhearing Balthier say something to Basch:

"Just give her time. She's more reasonable than you think."

What on earth was that supposed to mean? He knew nothing of me, how dare he assume to know how I would react? Vaan again came to my side, though once he spotted the expression on my face his mouth closed with an audible clack of teeth. The passage widened considerably, revealing a massive lake on our right side. Stalactites dripped mineral-laced drops of water onto the ground, forming crusted, shimmering piles along the shoreline. Up ahead was a twisting path, arching up onto an entirely different path. What was strange was the littering of tiny parts, as though someone had ripped something electrical apart and scattered the pieces. They resembled the mimics we had encountered earlier, only significantly smaller. _They could have been tiny batteries, _I mused, naming the term for the smaller brood of mimics. We crossed the glittering plain without incident, yet I grew more suspicious each instant we did not see a monster or anything out of the ordinary. While most would have been assured by this, I found that to leave one's guard down was to invite a surprise attack at every turn. I'd known too many Imperials who had allowed that to happen, and they were long gone because of it.

I was relieved when Sabine froze, her body quivering. "Hold," I ordered the others, watching her carefully. She took several steps forward before skittering backward. Her nostrils flared, and she paced back and forth anxiously before looking up at me with an almost hume-like look of confusion.

"What's going on?" Vaan asked quietly.

"Sabine's senses are puzzling her," I answered. "No doubt she's smelling something that isn't animal or monster, and yet she knows enough that it's a threat." I looked further down the path, the hard odour of metal searing my nose. "It's something mechanical. It could be some form of technology she's never encountered before." As I looked to the others I found Vaan staring at me. "Is something wrong?"

"How can you tell what she's feeling? She's an animal," he said, informing me of the obvious.

"I've fought alongside her for many a year, Vaan," I told him, trying not to sound annoyed. "I can read her body language and discern what she's trying to tell me through the sounds she makes." Sabine yipped, prowling forward. "The sooner we destroy whatever it is she's scenting, the happier she'll be." I followed her, the others trailing behind me. I shouldn't have been surprised. To this day Imperials, men I worked beside every day, the same ones I'd spent my years at the Akademy training beside, were still unnerved by how I could read Sabine's actions as easily as if she had spoken to me. That rumour had gone around for years, but it was utter nonsense. Sabine spoke through every movement, every little sound, and every dart of her eyes. One simply had to take the time to look for certain actions she took.

A foul stench of gore and metal rushed out at me as we entered the next room. A river of green slime suddenly poured from above, a small egg-like contraption falling from it, joining the other eggs already there. Looking up, I found the source of it and finally understood why Sabine had been so perplexed. This thing was nothing either of us had ever encountered. Six enormous, awkwardly jointed legs made of steel lined the outside of the circular room, while a large abdomen spewed yet another egg in a flow of green discharge. The body had several glowing cables and crystals around its legs and middle, powered from within by an electrical source so strong that it was able to fuel both the creature and the spawn it produced. On top of its body were thin, webbed membranes, the purpose of which eluded me.

"A mimic queen," I said in the silence, awed despite the danger it posed. Queens were such a rarity that most believed they had long run out of power and stopped producing the ability to lay tiny batteries. The queen paused in her egg-laying, a thundering groan of metal against stone shaking the room. As one the eggs hatched, the little mimics racing towards the outskirts of the room, where several exposed cables sprouted from the wall. "Kill the mimics, quickly! They'll take the energy from-" The gate behind us and the one directly across the room crashed down, trapping us inside.

"Well, let's not stand around," Balthier said amiably, lifting his gun and shooting the tiny battery nearest us. It burst into a pile of legs and broken parts. Fran quickly followed, using her bow to kill one across the room. Sabine chased after the other two, which attempted in vain to escape. Vaan, Basch and I were left to face the queen herself, who was shuddering, her abdomen quivering as yet more mimics discharged from her in a stream of green slime. The instant the eggs were laid she lifted one long leg and slammed it down near us, cracking the ground with such viciousness stone pieces flew up on impact. Basch was quick to strike the joint near the bottom of the leg before the queen could move, the queen shrieking as it burst with a pile of sparks. She was still able to lift it, but whenever she tried to use that leg the broken joint would crumple, effectively ruining the attack.

We spread out, Vaan and Basch taking the nearest legs while I raced underneath the queen herself, causing her to vainly try and attack. Her legs were too long and jointed in a way that would allow her to hit me, and once I destroyed another lower joint her attack became useless, the lower part of her leg unable to deliver the force she required. Fran, Balthier and Sabine had crushed the mimics, the gates slowly rising in response to the onslaught of returned energy. The queen groaned, her abdomen quivering. Atop her body, the membranes began to shimmer, electricity coursing along the thin veins. "To the sides!" I heard Basch bellow. I whistled shrilly for Sabine, and she raced towards me. The little mimics still scurrying around froze in place as the queen's attack reached its peak, the force of the voltage causing them to burst and every little hair on my body to rise. The energy continued to flow, the queen's body shuddering violently.

The walls around her were beginning to crack, enormous pieces of stone and wood crashing down on all sides. We couldn't move away, else be caught in the surge of power. The pirate's bullets and Fran's arrows were useless against the protective shell covering the queen's abdomen. There was only one solution I could think of, and it was doubly risky. But it was our only chance of getting out of here before the tunnel collapsed. Against electrical mechanisms, ice magick was effective in freezing their circuits. Water would have been a simpler spell, but there ran the risk of causing the electrical currents to spike, expanding the area where the energy was currently contained. I concentrated as hard as I was able, though the drawing of magickal energy made my body ache further. I breathed carefully, my heart beginning to pound frantically.

An icy sphere formed in my hands. Moulding it carefully, trying to reserve some energy to spare for when we needed to escape, I shaped it into a spike before aiming and projecting it towards the abdomen. It pierced through the tough shell, effectively cutting off the source of the queen's power. She froze, stumbling for a moment before she let loose a shriek so shrill that my ears started to ring. The noise became unbearable, my vision blurring as the shrieks grew louder and louder. Clapping my hands over my ears, I tried to block out the agony pounding in my head. I distantly felt a thundering shudder through the soles of my boots, further crashes indicating that the room was falling apart around us. I staggered, unbalanced and unaware of my surroundings. My temples throbbed, the pain increasing as every sound seemed a hundred times louder.

"Eve! Eve, come on!" I could hear Vaan, but couldn't see where he was. Sabine's howling wasn't helping at all, although I knew she was trying to direct me. The dizziness made the spots grow worse, blackness settling over my eyes as my heart started tripping a new rhythm in my chest. _No! Not this! _My growing fear at the helplessness trapping me in its embrace was halted by a hand suddenly taking mine, pulling me along until I started running at a faster pace. I was directed to the side before we continued to run in a straight path, the hand in mine tightening when I cringed. I followed blindly, the warmth of what had to be Vaan's hand bringing to mind a memory I thought I'd long done away with. Even as the ground and walls shook with the tunnel's collapse, and especially as the roar grew so loud that I faltered, only to be pulled incessantly forward, I thought of another's hand in mine.

"_Come with me, Eve." A large hand grasped mine before I could pull away, the touch alone causing me to flinch. He hesitated only a moment. "I don't know the words that will make this go away. I don't think anything ever could." He lifted his visor, the action surprising me. He hadn't allowed me to see his face, and now the sharp grey of his eyes anchored me in reality. "But we're still here. We can't live in war's horrors. Don't lock yourself away. Not now. Not ever." He took a step, and after I moment that felt like eternity I followed. "Stay with me," he said quietly, leading me forward. I still couldn't find my voice, and I never would have told him, but the feel of his hand in mine, holding me tight against the invisible currents trying to drown me, was what kept me from falling to the ground. He was warm, the calluses on his fingers brushing against the scar across my palm. It was that warmth that made me feel that, somehow, even with the madness of this war and all that came with it, this was real. I could still feel despite the numbness around my heart. I squeezed his fingers, so lightly that I doubted he felt it. But he squeezed back, silently letting me know he wouldn't let go._

Air, seeming as hot as the sun, blasted across my face. I gasped, breathing it in, the freshness of it so exquisite that I tried to gulp it down as though it was water. Vaan let go of my hand, and I collapsed to my knees, the black spots slowly fading as the ringing in my ears receded into a faint ache. The ground shifted beneath my fingers, burning my palms. I realized after a moment that it was sand. We had escaped the passage. I wanted desperately to fall asleep then and there, the thought so tempting that despite not being out of danger I nearly did. Sabine licked my face, whining anxiously as I looked to her. She butted my shoulder, her breath hot against my neck. I rested my head on her side, quietly murmuring that I was fine. Her fur was soaked in sweat and stank of ichor and grime, but I hardly minded.

"You okay?" Vaan's voice came from behind me. I looked to confirm my senses were still intact, and became confused. I got to my feet, even though a fresh wave of faintness threatened to bring me back to my knees. He smiled shakily at me, brushing his hair away from his face. If Vaan had been behind me, who was the one who had led me out of the tunnel?

"To think Dalmascan air could taste so sweet." Basch, to my left, tilted his head back, his eyes closing in contentment. Now that we were outside, I could see more red welts and scars littering his exposed skin. The thinness of his body seemed blatant in the sunlight, his borrowed armour hanging loosely off his shoulders. He breathed deeply, drinking in the air and light.

"Where are we?" Vaan questioned, scowling as he scratched his head and debris rained down his front. I looked down at myself, grimacing at how dirty my armour had become. It'd be a miracle if I could get it back to its former perfection. Sabine, as if in accordance to my thoughts, shook herself vigorously.

"The Estersand, by the look of it," Balthier remarked, stretching his arms high above his head before cracking his knuckles. He relished the disgust on Vaan's face. "Let's back to Rabanastre before we shrivel up. By your leave, captain," he said eloquently. Basch nodded, opening his eyes and squinting against the glare of the sun. I narrowed my own eyes, blinking rapidly in an attempt to adjust them quicker. Having my sight robbed was an experience I did not intend to repeat.

"Yes. The hour of my return is already over late." Basch looked out over the dunes and farther beyond to the cliffs, their tall forms wavering from the heat. Not so far, although still quite a distance, were the vast shapes of what could only be the Rabanastran palace and the towers of the church. "The people may hate me, but that does not free me of my charge." We set out north, following the sides of the cliffs in order to avoid monsters. I could not speak for the others, but I was in no condition to fight. I needed a healer in order to rid me of my affliction and then plenty of rest. I could feel my eyes drooping at the mere thought of a bed, but forced my legs to keep their pace. The sun, uncaring of my inward struggle, poured its head relentlessly upon my head, sweat trickling down my temples and neck. Sabine was ecstatic, however, bolting to and fro before locating a cockatrice and chasing it down. She hunted twice more before returning, her snout and maw stained red. 

"Eve, allow me a question." Fran's question both startled me and made me wary. Fran had rarely spoken in our short time together. Balthier's stunned look confirmed my suspicions that she wasn't the speaker of the pair. "When we return to the city, will you tell Vayne of what occurred here?"

"You're not gonna tell, are you?" Vaan asked incredulously. "We're friends! Well, maybe not you and Balthier," he amended a moment later. Said pirate snorted unbecomingly. "But still!"

"And I _did_ save your life." Balthier's words struck me so sharply that I stopped in my tracks. He raised his brows, the beginnings of a smirk widening his lips. "Who did you think it was holding your hand back there?" _You? _I thought disbelievingly. The irony of it all nearly set me to laughing. The very man who I'd sworn to kill the moment I had a fair opportunity, saving my life! Would there be no end to my misery? Vaan, unaware of my musings, pushed his hands into his pockets, retrieving the magicite piece that had gotten him trapped in this mess in the first place.

"I promised you this. Here," he offered, nearly shoving it at me.

"Vaan, I've no need of your treasure. You should keep it." He persisted, reaching for my hand. I stepped back, slitting my eyes in order to show him I meant business. Despite the fear appearing in his face, he stubbornly held out the magicite. I sighed, rolling my eyes heavenward. I accepted the stone, tucking it securely into my belt. "This will not buy my silence. Should I hear any word of the resistance rising up or anything regarding Amalia-" I ignored Basch's swift intake of breath. "I'll see to it personally that all of you are brought before Lord Vayne and the Judges."

"I suppose it's better than nothing," Balthier drawled, shrugging at Fran. My temper, surprisingly well controlled despite all that had happened, bubbled to the surface so swiftly that the haze before my eyes went red. We were just reaching the outskirts of the city, and I knew of no better parting gift for him.

"Pirate." He glanced back at me. I forced myself to relax my shoulders, attempting to smile in a way that would not seem forced. "I've something I need to say to you. And," I purposely hesitated, inwardly smirking as intrigue played across his face. "I've something to give you as well." He turned and sauntered towards me with all the swagger an idiot could muster.

"And what's that, Eve?" He purred. He stumbled back as my fist collided with his nose, blurting a creative curse as he clapped his hands over his face.

"That was for knocking me unconscious." I followed him and grabbed his shoulders, slamming my knee into his stomach. He choked out a yelp. "That was for kidnapping me." I drew back before he could retaliate and punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. "And _that_," I growled, feeling so vindictively satisfied that it was a wonder I didn't start frothing at the mouth. I was elated at the ache in my knuckles. "Was for _every_ _single_ idiotic word that sprang from your lips! If there's _any_ justice in the world, I will _never _have to look at your face again!" I took a breath, nodding to the others, smirking at how Vaan jumped away from me with alarm before I marched into Rabanastre. Sabine followed, craning her head around as Balthier loosed an explosive oath behind us. I nearly giggled in my euphoria, yet that giddy lightness didn't recede as I moved further from the desert. I realized that my symptoms must have been growing worse. I needed a healer, but most of all I needed someone I could talk to who wouldn't immediately report to Lord Vayne.

I was more than thankful that I knew of the place where I could find both those things.


	6. VI

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 6**

"_There are too many secrets, too many questions left unanswered. I must go and discover all I can if I am to learn the truth of what happened the night of the treaty-signing. If that means I must be further away from my lord, so be it. I can only hope that he will forgive me. I know how it will seem to those who realize I am travelling with the lost captain of Dalmasca and his companions, but I cannot let that stop me. When I discover the truth, I will find some way of redeeming myself in my lord's and my men's eyes."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

Keeping to the back streets of the crowded city, avoiding all possible contact, I found the house I was looking for. It was considerably smaller than most Imperial lodgings, but it was perfect for the one living there. Walter had been an Imperial cadet alongside me, but his talents led him away from battle and into a world of books and knowledge. Instead of remaining in Archades, Walter was one of the few who had volunteered to remain in Rabanastre after the disastrous treaty-signing. It was his duty to keep records of Archadia's history fresh so that the people of Dalmasca would never have to search for books on how their country had fallen. It seemed a cruel occupation, but Walter didn't merely gather Archadia's history: he searched for Dalmascan and Rozarrian histories, tomes dating back to the Dynast-King's era, and even further beyond. If it was ever found out that Walter possessed even a single text in Rozarrian he would have been put on trial for it, but the risk never bothered him. If it affected his conscious, he never let on.

He hadn't been soldier material at all, but we had become close friends during our training years. He was wise in history and the ways of Ivalice, but more importantly I trusted him without doubt. He would never betray me, and if I asked him to keep his silence he would. That was what I needed now that my world had been turned upside down with all I had seen. Sabine's tail began wagging as her ears perked up. She recognized this street better than the paths leading to the palace in Archades.

Rather than go to the front door, as the alley opening would expose me to the Imperial stationed not twenty feet from where I stood, I slid along the brick wall until I came upon a large, vibrantly green door that stood starkly out against the monochrome colors of the back streets. Walter had rare moments of whimsy, and no matter how ridiculous the door looked he refused to paint it a normal shade. Seeing that door made the relief I felt a hundred times more potent. I was exhausted, drained in more ways than one, and in desperate need of a confidante. Sabine's tail bumped against my leg as I knocked. It took a moment, but the sound of footsteps approaching was soon heard, and then the door opened to reveal a short, stout man with horn-rimmed spectacles and frizzy brown curls hanging in front of his eyes. Shoving them out of the way impatiently, his eyes seemed to pop open as he took in my presence.

"Hello, Walter. May I-?" I'd scarcely said it before he pulled me into his arms. Sabine yelped, pushing her way rudely past us and trotting into the house.

"You scared me," Walter whispered, clutching me tightly. He pulled back, his cheeks flushed a brilliant red. "No one knew where you were, Eve! Imperials are scouring the streets as we speak! I can only imagine what Lord Vayne must be going through! You had me worried sick!"

"Walter," I said sharply. He shut his mouth, his expression softening a moment later. "I know what my absence must have caused, and I am sorry for worrying you. But now I need help. I have nowhere else to go." He frowned, but thankfully didn't question me. All in all, I had plenty of places to go. The first place I should have gone was to the palace, or even the Imperial headquarters stationed just outside the gate leading into the Giza Plains. I hoped that he at least understood what my words meant. I couldn't go to Lord Vayne, not without trying to begin to piece together this mystery placed before me.

"Well, come inside. You reek, and I doubt that you're uninjured." Walter had been told on occasion that he could be blunt, but that was what made us such good friends: our brusque natures made it so we could trust one another implicitly. There was never any hedging over hurt feelings. He led me into what he called his apothecary. Not only was Walter an avid historian, he was also a skilled healer. He squinted at my filthy armour and clothes, raising his brows at me when I tried to sit down. He ordered me to go behind a small screen and strip while he found some clothes for me to wear. "I'll run you a bath while I'm at it," he called over his shoulder. I smiled to myself, wondering what others would think if they heard such a pudgy, unimpressive figure ordering me to undress. Despite what some have thought, Walter and I are not lovers. Regarding matters like this, we're practical: I was dirty, and he hated having to remove stains from his furniture. The only solution was that I changed clothes.

After moving behind the screen I began unbuckling the straps circling my arms, sliding the greaves down. As I undressed I familiarized myself with the room. Walter's apothecary was a bizarre mix of alphabetized books on shelves and remedies and potions strewn on desks. Enormous tomes open to pages littered with illustrations of plants, lay beside the bubbling beakers. Along the farthest wall was a shelf filled with bottles, each containing multicolored liquids that could be anything between curative potions to deadly poisons. Beside those, strangest of all, was his collection of herbal teas. To this day I never drank first when we shared a beverage. Sliding the leather straps through the metal buckles of my bracers, I squinted at the nearest book open to me. It looked to be a recipe. As I slipped out of my clothes I raised my brows as I realized what it was for. Of all the concoctions our scientists had developed, none of them had yet found a way of restoring a person's magickal energy. This recipe could very well be the key to ensuring our mages never tired in battle.

Something small slipped from my bodice as I removed it. My heart dropped as I realized what I had, again, forgotten during my journey. Picking up Lord Vayne's ring, I felt myself frowning. I should have been happy, or at least mildly giddy, if I understood most engaged women correctly, yet the ring gave me only unease.

"I brought you a robe. Put that on for now," Walter ordered. I blinked, surprised when a brown robe was tossed over the screen, landing on the ground. I hadn't heard him come in. I was more exhausted than I thought. Slipping the ring into the pocket of the robe as I picked it up, I then wrapped the garment around me. It sagged every which way, Walter's girth being considerably greater than mine, but I was grateful for it all the same. Tightening the belt securely and holding the fabric firmly to cover my breasts, I stepped out into the open. Walter was scanning the recipe I'd looked at, pursing his lips before pushing his spectacles further up on his nose. "Sabine's been pacing outside the kitchen. Should I send for the butcher? I expect to be compensated for it," he told me, leading me to his bathhouse. The tiled floor, depicting a pattern of green and red triangles, was cool against my bare feet, the slight chill soothing the ache in my toes.

"Of course," I responded. "I've never failed to repay you, Walter." He grumbled something about catering to a wild beast before pushing open a door, a gust of steam blowing into my face. "Take all the time you need. I've put fresh clothes in there for you. Once you've finished, pull the cord-" He reached over and tugged on a thick braided rope near a large sink. "And I'll look at your wounds." He left abruptly, leaving me to stare at the beautiful sight of a marble tub filled to the brim with hot water. Shedding the robe, I quickly tested the water with my hand before submerging myself completely. I groaned happily, enormous bubbles bursting from my mouth before I lifted my head out. All of the pains I'd gathered while on that ludicrous journey manifested for a time before easing into something more bearable.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed in the tub, scrubbing my body clean of the dirt and grime that had accumulated before draining the water and filling it again. My thoughts kept drifting to Basch, to Vaan and the pirates, but I shoved their faces out of my mind. I was conflicted enough; I didn't need their problems mounted on mine. My next dousing, I concerned myself with cleaning my hair, working the lather through every inch and scouring my scalp before slipping underneath again. For a time I merely listened as thousands of tiny bubbles popped around my ears, the sound of my heartbeat growing louder and louder the longer I stayed under. When I emerged, waterlogged and growing more exhausted by the second, I decided it was high time I stopped pampering myself. Lifting my body out of the tub took more effort than I expected, my arms trembling as I began to dry myself. Briskly towelling my body, I ran a brush through my hair, slowly but steadily working the knots out with harsh strokes. When I was dressed, the entire process taking far longer than usual, I leaned over and pulled on the rope Walter had showed me.

I nearly dozed off in the short span of time it took for him to arrive. "After this I'll take you to your room. Don't worry," he said, smiling sympathetically at me as I winced at the idea of moving. "I'll be brief." He had several bottles in hand, each with a different colour liquid inside. He told me to sit on the edge of the sink. "Let me see." He gently rested his palms against my temples. His hands grew warmer, and a faint buzzing sensation swirled around my head. "You have a faint concussion," he announced after a moment. "Nothing too serious, but you'll need time to recover. I've just the remedy for that." He reached for one of the bottles he'd placed aside. I watched with detached interest, my exhaustion creeping up steadily as he selected a bottle filled to the brim with golden liquid. Walter took one look at me and shook his head. "You're dead on your feet. The best thing for you right now is sleep anyway." He took me by the arm, guiding me out of the bathhouse and into the small guestroom I'd frequented over the years. Sabine was sitting near the window, lapping up a bowl of water. "Drink that before you go to sleep," he advised, placing it on the table next to the bed. "I'll see you when you wake up. And Eve?"

"Yes?" Even that one syllable seemed impossible to pronounce, weighing heavily on my tongue.

"I'm glad you're safe." He placed his hand on my shoulder briefly before closing the door behind him. It took all my effort not to simply collapse into the tiny bed. I pulled off the borrowed slippers and placed the robe on the tiny desk in the corner before throwing back the covers and climbing into the bed. The softness of the mattress was welcome against my aching body. Sabine hopped up, circling twice before laying down at the end of the bed, covering my feet. I smiled sleepily at her, placing my head on the pillow before remembering that I had to drink Walter's concoction. The amount of effort it took to merely take the bottle in hand and bring it to my lips was embarrassing, but once the liquid trickled down my throat I instantly felt better. I laid my head back down on the pillow, falling into a pleasant haze a moment later. The last thing I remembered before succumbing to sleep was the sound of the door creaking open.

* * *

><p>Walter peered in, letting loose a small sigh of relief. Eve was asleep, her breathing slow and even. Even in sleep she looked exhausted, deep shadows painted underneath her eyes. Sabine lifted her head as he approached, her cold blue eyes studying him suspiciously. After a moment she snorted in satisfaction, lying back down. Walter cast one last spell around Eve, sensing out any injuries he could have missed. Sensing wounds was one of his better talents, though it had taken years to master it. When he cast the spell his eyes watered briefly before the colours formed. Different colours on a wounded person's body meant different ailments. He found more purpling bruises than he expected, but the lack of violet haze indicated her bones were intact, and the absence of reddish stains told him there was no internal bleeding. It was only the slight orange discoloration around her head that he found himself concerned with, but as he watched it faded. The remedy was doing its work. There was nothing more he needed to do except let her sleep.<p>

"What happened to you?" He murmured. He didn't dare touch her in case she woke, but knowing that his friend was safe was enough. Walter reached down and picked up her clothes, deciding that it would be wise to wash them and spare her the trouble. As he scooped up his robe something small and shiny dropped from one of the pockets. He squinted, a gasp he couldn't quite hide rushing past his lips. He bent down and picked up a beautiful diamond ring, the sight of it making him feel as though someone had struck him directly in the heart. Setting it on the table next to the bed, Walter sighed as he exited the room, the ache that always manifested in his chest whenever Eve was around expanding.

She was so much more than a friend to him. He had loved her for years, ever since the moment she sat next to him in the Akademy for their first tactics lesson. She had been the only girl in the room, yet all the male soldiers-to-be leering at her hadn't distracted her. Her eyes had never wandered from the instructor, and his eyes never left her face, entranced by how focused she was, how her face accented the strange beauty of her hair and eyes. She hadn't noticed him at first, but he'd gathered enough courage to ask if she wanted to study with him after lessons. She'd glanced at him, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly, her perfect posture stiffening before she nodded curtly.

It took time and considerable patience on his part, countless study sessions where they both sat, peering intently at the maps spread out before them and the manoeuvres necessary to capture varying fortresses scribbled in their notebooks. They'd barely even spoke to one another, those first few times. But when the time came that he brought her a drink as they worked late into the night and she smiled genuinely at him, without her usual reserve, he realized that he could never risk her friendship. Not even to express how he truly felt.

Their paths should have parted when he sought books and she attained knighthood, but he found her in the library in their spot the next time he came to read, two cups of hot tea waiting to be drunk beside her. Eve never rescheduled their study sessions, never made him feel left out or unwanted. "You're my friend, Walter," she'd said, the sentiment unprovoked. She'd looked up from her book, a rare, vulnerable look on her face. "Please don't ever forget that."

Eve hadn't felt the same. Of course, by then she had vowed never to open her heart to anyone else. Walter only had himself to blame for not telling her early on, but when he saw them first walking together, watching her laugh with another man beside her, he'd felt his heart crumble in his chest. Even later he'd felt an awful mix of relief and heartbreak when she had come to him and collapsed in his arms, sobbing. "How could he?" was what she kept saying through her tears. "I couldn't!"

He sighed, brushing his hair away from his face. It was an old hurt that hadn't stopped hurting. He had come to accept it. There was no point in dwelling in the past. But now that she had Vayne's ring, she would never be able to see him again. The eldest Imperial prince would never allow it, not with her. Walter closed his eyes and sucked in a long breath. A thought struck him, then, one that made hope lighten his chest and confused him as well. Marching down the hallway, taking his satchel as he went, he frowned to himself. What had Eve meant, she'd nowhere else to go? The first place she should have gone was the palace and reported to Vayne. Why hadn't she? Whatever had happened to her, it must have shaken her. Nothing _ever _shook Eve's composure. She always kept her thoughts and expression hidden, even from him. Walter scowled. Whatever it was, he knew she would tell him, and he would keep her hidden until she was ready to tell Vayne.

_Has it something to do with him? Has she finally realized…?_

Exiting the house and locking it behind him, Walter set out to the market. He couldn't dwell on that thought now. The ground underneath him was shaky, what with all the unanswered questions he still had for her. It was time to distract himself and do something useful. He and Eve hadn't spent much time together these last two years, and he was determined to treat her. Eve kept a strict diet all the days of the year, and no one would ever suspect that her favourite food was pancakes doused in syrup and butter. He doubted even that Vayne knew. It was a rare occurrence when Eve allowed herself the pleasure of empty calories, and as her friend he wanted her to be able to relax, for once.

The Muthru Bazaar was crammed with its usual variety of species, merchants shouting out wares as humes, bangaa, seeq and moogles alike scanned the items for sale. Walter nodded to the bangaa merchant far down the row, who immediately grinned after noticing him.

"How goes this day for you, my friend?" The merchant asked, his scaly, clawed hands hovering over the sweet fruit Walter often purchased from him.

"As well as it can," Walter answered. "I'll be taking something a little different today, as well." The merchant raised the skin where a hume's eyebrows would be, but didn't question him as Walter pointed to the barrel containing flour and the tiny box of blueberries. That was the wonderful thing about the bazaar: nothing was ever questioned. Walter selected a bottle of fine syrup as well, along with a small square of butter. Such delicacies were still a rarity in Rabanastre, but since the empire had allowed trading from Nalbina the once-rare foods were more now available to the common folk. Walter smiled at the bangaa as he handed over his gil. This particular merchant had fallen on hard times, but he was a hard, honest worker, and he provided the best fruits gil could buy. As Walter turned around he crashed into someone much taller than him. "Excuse me," he grunted as he moved past the person, wanting to get back to Eve as quickly as possible.

"You were more polite, once upon a time."

Walter stopped dead in his tracks, unable to believe his ears. The man he'd stumbled into circled around until they were face to face, his lips wide in a smirk. "Cat got your tongue?"

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p>Waking up was a slow process.<p>

At first I was still bound by exhaustion, struggling against the heaviness of my body and eyes. I drifted in and out of sleep, steadily trying to rouse myself until the tiredness was finally swept away. The warmth of the blankets cradled my body, tempting me to close my eyes and rest again. A cold nose thrusting into my cheek woke me fully, Sabine's breath hot against my face as she panted. "Good morning," I grumbled, smiling despite the rude awakening. She stretched, yawning profusely, another hot gust of her breath blasting in my face. I turned away, groaning exaggeratingly. She hopped off the bed, shaking herself vigorously before trotting up to where my head was propped. She licked my cheek, appearing to be smiling as she panted. I reached out and stroked her head. _She could use a good brushing_, I thought idly, scratching behind her ears. _And a bath, for that matter._

A soft knock came at the door. "Eve? Are you awake yet?"

"Yes," I called back, smiling as Sabine gave a half-hearted growl. It wasn't a matter of distrust, her not liking Walter. She never took a liking to him, and seeing as he considered her nothing more than a bad-tempered animal, their feelings for one another were mutual.

"I'll have breakfast waiting downstairs in twenty minutes. Clean yourself up and get dressed," he ordered, heavy footsteps retreating from the door. I regretfully pulled off the blankets, the cool air banishing the warmth. I spotted the ring upon the dresser beside me and once again felt that unsettling sense of unease. I looked away, shame tingeing the unease. Walter had seen it, had undoubtedly placed it there so I could not ignore it. But that, of all the events that occurred, would have to wait.

I cautiously stood, testing my feet and legs before I was confident enough that I could walk without collapsing. There was a lingering stiffness in my knees, shoulders and elbows, but that was to be expected. My knuckles still bore a faint ache from when I'd punched Balthier. I smirked to myself as I strode towards the drawer that held my clothes. I had stayed with Walter before, and we had both decided that it would be easier if I simply kept some of my more casual things here. Pulling out a white shirt with its accompanying belt and a pair of long black pants with straps and buckles along the thighs, I wondered at how long it had been since I'd worn civilian clothes. My knighthood had begun when I reached my seventeenth year, and since then I had donned the armour of my station every day as I served the empire. _Four years, _I thought, shaking my head in amazement. _Has it truly been so long?_

Instead of a bath, I decided a shower was better for my bathing needs. As it was yesterday, the water was hot and soothing against the stiffness and aches I had accumulated. Sabine prowled anxiously outside the door, occasionally whining as I washed. She never enjoyed our separations, but as much as I cared for her I would not have her in the room where I cleaned myself. There were boundaries to affection, after all.

Once I finished, I took the time to brush out my hair once again. It was easier than the day before, and before long I was dry, dressed, and heading downstairs with Sabine at my heels. The enticing aroma of pancake batter wafted towards me as I entered the kitchen. "Water, you spoil me," I scolded, unable to hold onto a frown. I was a secret glutton for pancakes. When I admitted this to him, Walter had made an effort to make them for me whenever I stayed with him. He merely waved me to the table, where a stack of pancakes with butter and syrup was waiting. As I began to eat, suddenly feeling starved, Walter poured us both a cup of tea, sliding it towards me. I waited until he sipped first, then took a break from the meal and drank. It was Rabanastran tea, not nearly as spicy as Archadian but having a sweet, lemon-like aftertaste that I grew to like. Sabine sauntered away as we ate in comfortable silence, the kind that only close friends could enjoy. Her tail lashed against my leg as she left.

It was only when I finished that Walter spoke. "Eve, what happened to you? Why did you not go to Lord Vayne before me?" I leaned back in my chair, sighing to myself. I had known that the questioning was inevitable. It was not so much a question of trust, rather than a question of loyalty. Any Imperial would have been confused by my actions.

"Walter," I began slowly, wondering how I would begin. "I know I can trust you, but I need you to promise that what I am about to tell you will not go past these walls."

"Of course," he vowed with a nod. I started with the events during the fete and continued from there. I omitted only Lord Vayne's proposal from my story, but included the things I had witnessed with 'Amalia' and Basch. I still felt that curious sense of embarrassment and reluctance to share what had happened between my lord and I. When I finished, I expected Walter to be agape with astonishment. Instead, he merely seemed contemplative. "Basch fon Ronsenburg lives," he breathed. "The marquis has been lying to us. Or maybe the lie is far closer to home."

"Walter?"

"Never mind," he said dismissingly. He saw the look on my face and smiled ruefully. "What I'm thinking is, if Judge Gabranth knew he was alive, Lord Vayne must have known as well. There are no secrets with the royal family." We both lapsed into silence, lost to our thoughts. I wanted to say that there was no feasible way that Lord Vayne could have known that Basch was alive. I had witnessed Basch's supposed execution and related it to him personally. But what Walter said was true: there were secrets between the Judges and Lord Gramis's family, nothing of this magnitude. But if he did know, and Basch had spent two years in Nalbina dungeon, why would he not tell me?

"_What secrets would he have to hide from you?"_ Basch's words rang hauntingly in my mind.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Walter smiled gently. "Your secrets have always been mine."

"Thank you, Walter." After clearing the dishes together, Walter occasionally glancing at Sabine as she ravenously tore apart a bloodied haunch, I took her up to the bathhouse and scrubbed her clean. She growled and nipped at me all the while, her bright blue eyes glaring as only she could. "Hush," I told her when she attempted to growl once more, soaping her back thoroughly. She looked at me with one vivid blue eye, as though asking why I was putting her through this torture. "Wouldn't you rather be clean than riddled with filth?" I asked, smiling at her. She stayed still long enough for me to rinse her off and dry her before she dashed away. I decided to let her go. She could be brushed later.

Once I rid the bathhouse of clumps of fur and the disgusting amount of dirt and grime, I turned my attention to my own filthy attire. My armour was caked in mud, my sword and sheath stained from the ichor of the mimics and their queen. It was just when the sun reached the middle of the sky when I finished, my armour shining and free of the gore that had splattered it. My sheath had been oiled and cleaned, and my sword now shone bright silver. Nodding firmly, I was about to put them aside when Walter called to me. His voice sounded strange, so I took my sword and hurried out of the room, Sabine at my heels.

"Walter? Is something-?" I stopped, staring in disbelief at the crowd that had gathered at the door. Fran, Basch, Vaan and Balthier all stood there, each in various states of uncertainty. Basch was a different man, if only because his appearance had drastically changed. He wore Bhujerban armour, his arms free of any covering while he wore a white shirt underneath a red protective vest and pale trousers. Boots were tied firmly to his knees while a large sword was belted to his hip. The prominent scar across his brow had been healed, leaving a mark far less protruding, while his beard and hair had been trimmed to a reasonable length. His arms were folded over his chest, his eyes and expression guarded.

"You led us on quite a merry chase, Eve." Balthier smiled at me, casually pointing his gun at Walter. "I must admit, it was fun while it lasted. You were quite difficult to find."

"How did you find this place, pirate?" I asked lowly, slowly reaching for my sword.

"Let's not be too hasty," he replied, lifting the gun to Walter's head. "We have a proposition for you."

"The answer is no," I answered flatly.

"Just hear us out, okay?" Vaan emerged from behind Balthier, his face unusually pale. He appeared anxious, wringing his hands together. "My friend Penelo was kidnapped! Bounty hunters took her because they thought she was important to Balthier." His voice was strained, bordering panicked. Penelo must have been the blonde girl that had accompanied Vaan and Migelo during the parade.

"Somehow, knowing you are the cause of this doesn't surprise me at all," I said to the pirate, who merely shrugged as if to say he had no reason to be blamed. "Where did they take her?"

"Migelo got a note and said they would be in the Lhusu Mines in Bhujerba," Vaan replied, swallowing harshly. He looked on the verge of tears.

"It was Ba'Gamnan. He was in Nalbina," Fran informed me. The bangaa and his compatriots, the ones Judge Gabranth had dismissed without a second thought. I would have done the same, were I in his position. Balthier had lowered his gun by this point, looking up at me with a question on his face.

"Why are you helping him?" I enquired, gesturing to Vaan. "Surely an ego-inflated, self-centered fool like you has better things to do."

"I thought the same," he answered ruefully, grinning as I narrowed my eyes. "But my honour and pride as the leading man is at state. Can't have my reputation thrown to the dogs for neglecting a fair damsel in distress, now can I?" _The leading man? _I would have called upon the gods for patience, had I any belief in their existence.

"Please, Eve?" Vaan begged, anxiety permeating his voice.

"The imperial fleet is amassing at Bhujerba," Walter said, pushing up his glass further onto the bridge of his nose. "Eve would be spotted immediately and taken to Lord Vayne without preamble. Not to mention they would arrest any suspicious characters she has at her side."

"Suspicious characters? Is that what you think of us?" Balthier held a hand over his heart, a mockery of a wounded expression upon his face.

"You did hold me at gunpoint and demanded that I bring Eve to you," Walter reminded dryly.

"Fair point," Balthier admitted. As the two bickered, I worked over the problem in my head. If I was to help Vaan with rescuing his friend, I could very well be noticed and brought before Lord Vayne and the Judges. That was not necessarily a bad thing. It would give me the opportunity to witness whether insurgents were as widely spread as we had come to believe. Once I had my findings, I could abandon them, return to Lord Vayne and relate all that had happened. The perfect guise for this charade could be that I felt in debt to them for saving my life from the mimic queen. They had already demonstrated that they were willing to trust me; at the very least Vaan was. If I was very careful and kept my agenda hidden, I could gain more than enough information to clear my name of any suspicions.

A small, traitorous thought slipped through my mind: _If you go with them, you can discover if they were speaking the truth. Then you will find some peace._

"How soon do we leave?" I enquired loudly enough for Walter and Balthier to cease their bickering.

"Eve?" Walter questioned, baffled.

"I owe these people my life," I answered him, noting Vaan's relief. "I at least owe them this service."

"As soon as we can." Vaan answered my question eagerly, grinning at Basch.

"I need time to adequately disguise myself. I cannot go to Bhujerba as I am; their soldiers and the Imperials would recognize me too quickly." I turned and strode down the hall, giving them no time to question my absence. Once I reached my room I turned towards the mirror. If I wore my civilian clothes I would not stand out nearly so much as I would wearing armour. Hastily pulling my hair away from my head, I quickly braided it and pinned it around the back of my head. I could do nothing with my eyes, but Sabine could be shrunken to the size of a dog despite her hatred for the spell. I considered my sword and weapons, deciding that my daggers and my sword could be my only protection. I had enough skill with both to ensure my own safety.

Once I emerged from the room I found that everyone save Vaan and Walter had departed. "Balthier said they'd wait outside," Vaan informed me when I asked. "I'll be out there too, okay?"

"Very well," I answered. I watched Vaan leave, wondering if he suspected my true intentions.

"Eve." As I made to turn around, Walter held out a thin silver chain. Upon it was Lord Vayne's ring. I felt a blush work its way over my face and neck, shame flooding through me at the blank expression upon his face.

"Walter-"

"I understand," he said, though his voice was curt. "You were never one to speak of things unless they were definite." I accepted the chain, avoiding his gaze as I slipped it around my throat. The band was cool against my chest, the ring falling beneath my shirt. "Promise me something, won't you?"

"Of course," I replied, feeling like a chastised child. Walter smiled, then, taking my hands in his.

"Do not marry him for duty." I met his eyes, confused. "I know you, Eve. You put your own feelings aside when you believe your responsibilities to House Solidor are more important. This isn't like following orders," he said, unusually solemn. "If you truly love him, then you have my blessing. But know that this marriage would be binding, more so than your knighthood; more than your loyalty to Archadia and the royal family." His hands tightened around mine. "_Do not_ marry him because you think it will make him happy. Do not marry him because of obligation." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to my brow. "Keep safe, my friend."

"I will," I vowed, feeling a strange flood of emotion through me as I turned to the door. I schooled my expression, lifted my head, and whistled for Sabine. She came running down the hall, stopping briefly to nuzzle Walter's leg before bursting out of the door. _Miracles never cease_, I thought, amused.

We left by the back entrance, circling around and meeting Vaan and the others near the Westersand gate. "I hardly pictured someone like him at your side," Balthier commented, the statement so bizarre that I turned and stared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Perhaps it's my own bias, but I pictured someone more like myself as your lover." He outright grinned as I forced my face to blankness. I could not allow this man to distract me from my cause. "Are you embarrassed by him? Is that why you haven't openly declared your love to him?" I felt the coolness of the ring beneath my shirt and a bolt of anger flashed through me.

"Walter is my friend, not my lover." It was all I offered as explanation.

"I have a difficult time believing you, what with you trying to show no emotion," he teased further.

"It's hardly any of your business."

"Oh, but I'm curious. Indulge me," he prodded.

"Curiosity killed the cat," I replied, itching to re-enact the beating I'd given him the day before.

"Satisfaction brought it back." Behind us I could hear Vaan poorly stifling his laughter, the occasional snort breaking through his clasped hands. I ignored Balthier for the entire trip to the aerodrome, revelling the cacophony of ship engines, shouting patrons and placating assistants instead of Balthier's inane chatter. After passing through the main lobby of the aerodrome, Balthier led us to one of the smaller hanger bays, where a fair-sized ship was waiting. "Whoa," Vaan exclaimed, his eyes growing wide.

"This is the _Strahl_," Balthier announced proudly, gazing at his airship with an affection that seemed strange to me. It was a machine, not a sentient being. Yet it was impressive for such a small ship, its model quite different from the others I'd seen. I could only guess that he outfitted an older version with newer parts, resulting in an airship that had large engines, protective armour, and gun turrets. Older models hadn't anything like this. "She airship enough for you?" Balthier enquired, smirking as Vaan pushed past him to get a better view. The boy was in utter awe of the _Strahl. _I recalled what he had told me during our first meeting, his longing to be a sky pirate. _If he ever laid eyes on the _Alexander,_ or even _Shiva_, he wouldn't be so enthralled with this ship, _I thought in amusement.

"The _Strahl_," Vaan breathed, turning to grin at Balthier. "You really _are_ a sky pirate!"

"Well, the head-hunters seem to think so," Balthier replied ruefully, striding towards the ship. Three moogles hopped down the ramp, tools in their tiny paws. "What's the good word? Is she ready?" He asked, the moogle in charge nodding with a soft squeak of affirmation. They lifted their hands in farewell as they came to the ground, Balthier doing the same.

"So is she armed? How fast is she? Could she take the _Ifrit_?" Vaan's barrage of questions seemed not to faze the pirate at all. Sabine ran past everyone, clambering up the ramp and disappearing from sight. Balthier, Fran and Basch followed at a slower pace, Balthier turning to look at Vaan as the boy ogled the _Strahl's_ exterior.

"I suppose I could tell you," he mused, smirking as I walked by him. "But wouldn't you rather see for yourself?" He enquired. I followed Fran, who gestured for me to take a seat. I scanned the cockpit, the large control board standing before two large chairs. Any ship that was remodeled tended to need a co-pilot, if only because old and new technologies tended to create an adverse effect if not controlled properly. Sabine yelped as Balthier and Vaan entered the cockpit as well, skittering to the side with an unhappy growl. I stroked her head as I sat, beginning to strap myself in. Sabine typically sat at my feet during air travel; moving around while ships moved made her nauseous. She did so now, whining as she nudged my feet. "Fran, our course," Balthier commanded as he sat, beginning to flip switches and activate controls.

"The shortest way is over Dorstonis," she replied, also contributing to the activation of controls. As they began the necessary preparations Basch looked over them, a contemplative expression upon his face.

"How flies Bhujerba?" He asked after a moment.

"Oh, she's as free as can be, for now," Balthier replied with a faint grimace. Vaan, having bounced up from where he had been seated, looked over Fran's shoulder and eagerly watched as her slim fingers made the controls flare different colours before some remained lit and others merely crooned a soft hum as the engine began to come to life. "The empire took notice when they announced the princess's unfortunate suicide and your untimely execution."

"If it becomes known that I am alive, the marquis will lose their favour," Basch said, a troubled look replaced his contemplation. _If the empire isn't already aware, the marquis will face far worse consequences,_ I thought, thinking of the woman 'Amalia'. She must have been in the empire's hands by now, else why had she not been with us in Nalbina? I doubted she would be able to escape any of the Judges.

"I try to steer clear of such things," Balthier replied indifferently. "Right, it's time to fly," he announced to us, activating the main engines. The entire ship began to tremble with the force of it. Sabine whined again, burying her face underneath her paws. "And no wagging tongues or you're like to bite them off." I finished with the harness, holding the sides of my seat as Vaan and Basch too strapped themselves in. As the _Strahl _lifted itself from the aerodrome, the enormous doors above us cranked open, giving more than enough room for the ship to emerge. My ears popped, every sound becoming muted as Balthier powered the engines and the ship lurched forward at high speeds. We headed towards the sky, steadily leading us above the clouds and towards the sky city of Bhujerba. _So it begins. What will I find there? More secrets, or simply truths that have been hidden from us all?_


	7. VII

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 7**

"_Bounty hunters are nearly equal to pirates in regards to getting their reward however their abilities choose to get it. It's entirely safe to say that bounty hunters can become as ruthless and bloodthirsty as monsters depending on how they ensnare their prey. There are many such beings, those who have realized that to kill is to gain power in ways that nothing else can. Power in the wrong hands becomes a potent poison, trickling through the mind, ensnaring the person in a bloody haze. When a bounty hunter becomes this way, Imperials are taught to watch their fronts as well as their backs. There is no telling what strategies bounty hunters will use." _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

The clouds rolled around the ship, seeming to part as we broke from its cover and laid eyes on the magnificent sky-continent of Dorstonis. All of the sky-continent was built upon the floating plateaus called purvama. Atop the purvama was Dorstonis, and within it the largest sky-city, Bhujerba. Both high above the Naldoan Sea, the flora and fauna were kept back only by the magicks of the magi of old. Each brick that had been laid in Bhujerba and Dorstonis had been inscribed with spells of incredible power, the symbols working as one to repel the beasts and tame the plants that grew without restraint. As the _Strahl _swerved towards the aerodrome my eyes caught sight of the enormous, wing-like structures that dominated the sky-city. The shimmering blue wings were pure magicite, the delicacy of the structures belying the immense strength each wing held. Those wings were said to keep the magicite of Bhujerba constantly powered with energy, which was what made Bhujerban magicite, skystones and memstones so valuable. They retained their energy long after being mined.

Rumour has it that if the wing-like magicite structures were to be drained of their energy, the power infused in the very rocks of Bhujerba would fade and all of the sky-continent would fall from the sky, lost to the tumultuous sea below.

Not only is Bhujerba infamous for its export of magicite and other valuable stones, it also maintains a strict neutrality. Dalmascan, Rozarrian and Archadian men and women can walk here, but if any were to break the peace in any way it could very well mean the end of one country's supply of magicite. Archadians had to be particularly careful. Marquis Ondore, the current ruler of Bhujerba, has maintained somewhat friendly ties with Lord Gramis, in the sense that Archadia does not cripple Bhujerba and Ondore allowed our people on its surface and permitted a share of magicite exportation. It was Ondore who had announced Basch's execution and the Dalmascan princesses' suicide. He and I had spoken briefly after Basch's supposed death, and it was enough for me to know that despite Ondore's alliance with Archadia, he harboured no love for us. It was only of necessity that he maintained the ties between our nations. He had said something strange to me before I returned to Archades, something to this day I did not understand:

"Lord Vayne is not worthy of you."

I could only assume that he was surprised by how respectfully I addressed him. I know my soldiers well, and they are not prone to respect when fierce brutality will complete a mission just as well. Yet hearing him say that had left me with an uncomfortable feeling that had never truly gone away.

Balthier landed the _Strahl _in the aerodrome once we were given permission to land, Vaan nearly strangling himself in an attempt to unbuckle himself from his seat. Sabine jumped from the top of the ramp to the ground, turning in circles as she was assaulted by scents and sounds. She had only travelled with me to Bhujerba once, but it was a memorable time. I had never seen so many people jump out of our way as she prowled forward, tongue lolling as she devoured every new smell. I whistled sharply and she came back to my side, looking up at me with what could only be pleasure. Sabine loved exploring nearly as much as she loved to hunt. She was quick to become angry when I weaved the spell of shrinking over her. So long as no one looked closely enough, she could be looked at as a small dog and nothing more. She nipped my hand when I attempted to soothe her, stalking off after the others as they made their way towards the lobby.

When we entered the aerodrome, organized chaos surrounded us. Tourists demanded lower prices for tickets, the intercom blared out which ships were departing, and everywhere people huddled together, chatting animatedly as they discussed where they would go next. Yet it was dulled compared to the tramp of Imperial armour. I doubted any of them would notice my presence: Imperials were trained to notice the familiar, and even the slightest change could throw them off guard. With my hair tied back in its braid and my armour gone, my clothes that of a well-travelled citizen, I would have been surprised if they had looked beyond a cursory glance. Nevertheless, I gripped Sabine firmly by the scruff of her neck and led her to the side, hiding us behind Basch and Balthier. She started to growl, but when she spotted the Imperials she became quiet.

"No good. He's not here." The captain of the group shook his head, pointing towards the doors leading into the aerodrome. "Keep searching!" The group passed us by, a collective sigh of relief bursting from our lips. If I was to continue this charade, I would need to feign wariness around Imperials and any who served the empire. _But whom are they searching for?_ We stepped out into the open air, the flat tile making way to cobblestones. The bridge leading into Bhujerba had been constructed by mages of incredible power, bringing stones from the bottom of Dorstonis and fitting them together, chiselling out the rock in order for each piece to come together as one.

"You're a dead man. Don't forget it," Balthier warned Basch quietly, the breeze blowing the stray wisps of my hair around my head. "And no names," he added sternly.

"Of course," Basch said softly, his eyes on the looming structure of the Bhujerban palace, home to Marquis Ondore. I had been called forth as Archadia's witness to the deed in Lord Vayne's place when the marquis had held Basch's execution. I don't think I could ever forget the frenzied howling of the imposter, nor the stoniness of Ondore's face as the axe was brought down. After a moment of taking in the clean beauty of Bhujerba, the brilliant blue skies untouched by clouds, Balthier stopped in his tracks. Sabine stopped with him, tilting her head to the side.

"The Lhusu mines are just up ahead," he said, resting one hand on his side. His lips pursed, he stared at the busy streets with a distinct lack of enthusiasm. "Though I do here there's not much left there these days."

"You're on your way to the mines?"

I bit my tongue in order to halt a gasp, so astonished to hear that particular voice that for an instant I was dumbfounded. Turning to face the individual who had spoken, I kept my expression neutral and my eyes blank. I had to seize the scruff of Sabine's neck to keep her from rushing over to the boy perched atop the thick metal rails that prevented foolish Bhujerbans and their visitors from falling to their deaths. There had only been one such incident, but it was enough for anyone wary of plummeting thousands of feet to their deaths to ensure it never happened again. As much as she and I were fond of him, I couldn't betray that I knew him. Basch and the others were already suspicious of my presence, despite inviting me along. The young man climbed down, hopping off the last rail before approaching us, the movement betraying his youth.

"Then please allow me to accompany you. I've an errand to attend to there." His eyes locked on me, momentarily widening before returning to a normal, slightly smiling expression. Archadians, particularly royalty, are taught from a young age to never reveal what they might be thinking. The slightest expression can betray someone in court, and as deadly as Archadian court functions and all manner of life can be, it was more than important those of the royal family keep their emotions and thoughts hidden. As well as he had tried to conceal it, I spotted the pleading in his eyes before he turned to the others. He looked exactly as I had last seen him, his dark hair still cut to his shoulders, his startlingly grey eyes as uplifted as his smile. In that respect, he was the polar opposite of his brother.

I spotted a much smaller group of Imperials standing nearby and now understood why they had been so urgent. They hadn't been looking for Basch at all.

"What manner of errand?" Basch questioned, staring down at the boy with a guarded stare. His words echoed my thoughts. What was he doing here, of all places? His attempt at dressing as a commoner had not succeeded, though his garb was casual. It was the emblem at his throat that betrayed him. Its make was too fine, the purest silver wrought in the symbol of House Solidor. Despite my trained eyes catching the mistake, the others did not seem to notice. Vaan appeared openly curious while the pirate merely folded his arms, his lips set in a thin line. Fran cocked her head briefly, staring down at him before tossing her hair. The much younger man looked up at Basch with what could only be passive interest.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you." He turned towards Sabine, smiling faintly as intrigue played across his face. The look was so genuine that I could not detect falseness, and I knew why. He had always been fond of her, and she reciprocated his feelings exactly. She had finally settled down, but by the wagging of her tail I could tell she was pleased to see him. She was as ferocious in protecting him as I was, and in that regard we never faltered. Not with him.

"Right. Come on, then." Balthier's words contradicted his expression, his eyes narrowed, his posture stiff and unwelcoming. Vaan's jaw dropped, and even Fran seemed surprised. Basch's face was as closed off as ever, so there was no reading him. I could relate somewhat to the pirate's easy capitulation. After all, if no questions were pressed upon the young man, no questions would be asked in turn. Even so, I was not so willing to accept Balthier's unquestioning acquiescence.

"What?" Vaan was plainly bewildered, no doubt because of Balthier's earlier precautions. The thus-far unnamed boy smiled pleasantly, seemingly unaware of the concerns expressed vocally by Vaan and through silence by Basch. _Don't let your guard down yet, _I cautioned him mutely. Though I had no doubts that the harmless demeanour was just a ploy to disguise eyes as sharp as a hawk's, there were times that he was too trusting. This could not be one of those times.

"Excellent," he said briskly.

"Do me a favour and stay where I can keep my eye on you," Balthier said, his unwavering eyes locked onto the young man's. "Should be less trouble that way." There was no outright suspicion in Balthier's voice, but it was clear to see that he no more trusted him than he trusted me. A rueful smile lifted the boy's lips.

"For us both," he agreed. He did not glance at the Imperials, nor did he seem overly concerned over Balthier's misgivings. Vaan's puzzlement had vanished, replaced by budding enthusiasm. _To be young and trusting, _I thought, amusing myself with the idea. Trust and I were not close companions. It took much more than the pretence of friendship to ease my guard, and further trust was needed to ensure that I could place my back towards the person without fear of daggers.

"So what's your name?" Vaan's question clearly startled the boy, the enquiry causing him to hesitate a second longer than what was needed.

"Oh," he said, swallowing quickly. "I, um, I'm Lamont." _You only just saved yourself, _I thought with no little relief. Fran, Basch, and Vaan showed no scepticism, but Balthier's expression was sharp with it. In response to it my guard raised, Sabine growling as she sensed my distress. Vaan rubbed his nose, grinning down at 'Lamont'.

"Don't worry," he said, taking 'Lamont's' hesitation for nervousness or some other such thing. "I don't know what's in that mine, Lamont, but you're in good hands. Right, Basch?" It took him less than a second to realize his mistake, but the horror upon his face revealed that he had done something wrong. Basch's deadened mask lifted, his eyes flickering in response, only to become blank and unreadable once again. Balthier's glare could have made flesh peel from bone, if one believed in such expressions. Fran met my eyes for a moment, the faintest of amused smiles quirking her lips. "Anyway, shouldn't we get going?" Vaan questioned hastily, his voice taking a strained edge.

"Yes, we should," Lamont agreed, continuing to smile. Balthier took the lead, Fran meeting his gait step for step. Vaan hurried to catch up, Basch following at a slower pace. Lamont walked beside me, completely at ease. That alone should have alerted the others, but they were not nearly as chary as I was. Sabine jumped up at my whistle, trotting beside me with her tongue lolling in utter bliss.

If only we could have met in more fortuitous company! Moreover, if only I could have predicted that my thoughts on moving the fleet to Bhujerba would be more a curse than a blessing. Though Archadians and Rozarrians alike can claim to walk Bhujerban soil, under Ondore's orders it has become neutral ground. Explicit permission must be gained from the marquis himself for either kingdom's soldiers to enter Bhujerba, and from there a strict set of rules must be upheld. The sheer number of Imperials would have been overwhelming with Lord Vayne's orders of more troops; now the greater amount present could be attested to 'Lamont's' presence. As we passed by Bhujerban citizens and their sainikah, the Bhujerban equivalent of an Archadian Imperial, I noticed how few paths were still open. Imperial soldiers blocked the main roads, searching any party who had a young person in their group.

"Are you a beast tamer?" Distracted from my grousing, I slanted my eyes towards 'Lamont', who smiled charmingly at me. "Not many can take a wild wolf from the Paramina Rift and make it obedient."

"You seem to know beasts rather well," I replied curtly, speaking my warning through different words. Of course he knew where Sabine had come from, but if he were truly a commoner he would know nothing of monsters and their geography. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I've studied many texts on creatures affected by Mist. From what I've read, the Paramina Rift is rife with beasts altered by what the Mist had wrought. Is your wolf one such being?" Relief thudded in my breast. He had understood. I smiled, unable to help myself. He immediately returned it, his eyes sparkling with warmth.

"Hold." Fran had stopped in the middle of the street, gesturing us to come aside. As we gathered, trying to appear as inconspicuous as possible, she spoke to us in hushed tones. "We are too great a crowd to avoid Imperial detection. If we wish to reach the mines unnoticed, we must split into groups." Sabine's ears perked up. For a moment I thought if I were a wolf I would have mimicked the movement. This was the perfect opportunity to speak with 'Lamont' privately.

"Fran should go alone," I said immediately, lowering my voice. "A viera travelling in hume company alone is suspicious. The pirate, Basch and Vaan-"

"You'll use her name, but not mine?" Balthier interrupted, a falsely wounded expression on his face. Irritation bubbled within me, threatening to rise to the surface. "By this point I would have thought we at least acquaintances. Won't you surrender that stiffness you call knightly pride?"

"As much as your idiocy amuses me, pirate, we haven't the time for it," I answered, hoping my words would be like poison to his pride. Evidently they had some effect: Vaan hid laughter through a cough, Basch's lips twitched, and 'Lamont's' eyebrows rose in delighted surprise. He had rarely ever seen my ire, and whenever it was provoked he always seemed absurdly happy, as though inciting emotion out of me was a good thing. Unfortunately, the words had no weight for the one that mattered, for Balthier merely flapped a hand at me. "As I was saying, no one will take notice of three men in a group, nor will they pay attention to a lone viera. It will be best if I take Lamont through the back ways."

"Why?" Vaan questioned. 'Lamont' pointedly looked down at Sabine, and Vaan understood. "Right, you're more noticeable than any of us, especially for Imperials! How're you gonna get through?" Sabine whined, lifting herself and planting her front paws onto my leg in order for her head to nuzzle my thigh. With Bhujerba being as crowded as it is, she no doubt wanted to be away from the throngs of people and to open space. I stroked her head briefly, hoping that we would emerge from the masses without the price of fingers or harsh bites for the Bhujerbans.

"I've walked Bhujerba before. I know ways of getting around." I looked at Fran, and then at Basch. "Are we clear? Once we make it through the city, we will rendezvous at the entrance to the mines." They both nodded in acceptance, though it came as no surprise that the pirate still seemed unsatisfied. I decided it was unimportant. "Come, Lamont. We'll go through the alleyways." I did not wait for the others to stop us, going down the nearest path that would take us to the lesser known roads of the city. 'Lamont' hurried after me, gasping as I seized his arm, forcefully leading him towards the backs of the shops and away from prying eyes.

"Eve!" He protested, struggling to make my grip less painful. I ignored his plea, worry and anger warring for dominance. The moment we were alone, where even the merchants sparingly went, I released him. He rubbed the place where I had held him, open hurt on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my tone coming out harsher than I expected.

"I could ask you the same question," he responded indignantly. "My brother is nearly sick with worry. The Imperials are searching every corner of Ivalice for you, and where do I find you but in the company of sky pirates! Can I even begin to mention the knight travelling with you, the one that's supposedly been dead these past two years?" Abruptly his expression saddened, his eyes looking up at me with undisguised affection. "I thought you would be pleased to see me. It's been some time since we last saw one another." Only he could turn vexation into damning fondness. I sighed, allowing Sabine to race to his side and leap at him eagerly. He chuckled, kneeling to pet the top of her head. "I'm pleased to see you as well, Sabine."

"Of course I'm pleased to see you, Larsa," I chided gently. "You should know better than that. What I do not understand is how and why you've come here. What is in those mines that you seek?" He was no ordinary boy, despite what he had tried to pass off as. His full title revealed his status as the fourth son of Emperor Gramis, emperor of Archadia. He was the youngest brother of Lord Vayne, and as close to my heart as my master. Larsa patted Sabine's neck as she butted her head against his chest, becoming serious once again.

"I do not think this is the time to ask such questions, though I wish to enquire the same of you." He fingered the amulet at his throat, frowning slightly. "I will explain what I can once we reach the area I'm looking for. Would you permit me to ask what you are doing in such company?"

"I'll gladly answer you, my prince, but we should be moving. If we arrive later than the others, it will give them more cause for suspicion." We set off immediately after that, Sabine almost clinging to Larsa's side. Larsa and I, despite the nine-year gap in our ages, had grown up together in Archadian court. Though our duties led down different paths, I met him countless times, protected him, watched him grow from a solemn little boy into the young man I now saw. Larsa was Lord Vayne's opposite in that he craved peace, believing that allowing war to tear Ivalice apart was not the way. If anyone had questioned me on how I felt about the young lord I would have told them that I was fond of him. That in itself was part of the truth, though in my heart of hearts I saw Larsa as my own younger brother. He was as immersed in his duty as Lord Vayne, but I could still see him as a little boy, one I loved dearly.

"Eve? Why are you traveling with sky pirates?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Sabine mimicked the movement, the both of them appearing adorably innocent. I allowed a smile to come forth, though it was quick to disappear behind a frown. What _was _I doing with them? I was not bound to Vaan or his friend, nor had I any real ties to Basch or to the pirates. I had told Walter that I could use them to discover what other secrets had been kept from me, and from there I could gather information for Lord Vayne. Somehow that felt false to me, and the idea of having no true intention frightened me.

"I discovered Basch fon Ronsenburg while following the pirates to the Nalbina dungeons," I answered, deciding a small white lie couldn't hurt. None of the Imperials had realized that I was the unknown prisoner they had transported along with the pirates and Vaan, and as far as I knew no others knew what had become of me. "When I recognized him, I wasn't sure how to react. We'd been told that he was dead. He told me a strange story, my prince." I told him what Basch had related to me, carefully weaving our way through the darkening passageways in the backs of Bhujerban shops and homes. By the time I finished Larsa was quiet, his brows furrowed in thought. We were nearing the mines by this time, that reality bringing to mind that we would need to take the main road the rest of the way.

"I do not like this," he said finally. We walked as casually as we were able, ignoring Imperial eyes as all Bhujerbans were wont to do. "I know there've been secrets circling the court and the senate, but to find that he is alive disturbs me. If he is speaking the truth, then..."

"We should discuss this later," I told him, spotting the entrance to the Lhusu mines before us. If only Larsa knew the full extent of the story, that another dead individual had revealed herself. But that was for another time. Only Fran was there, her hands resting casually on the length of her bow. She nodded once as we approached, saying nothing yet somehow speaking volumes. I sensed that she knew that Larsa was no mere commoner, and that we knew each other more intimately than budding acquaintances. Whether she would reveal these facts had yet to be seen. In little to no time Vaan, Basch, and the pirate were coming up to us, Vaan stopping and staring up at the enormous arches that led into the mines, beckoning the unwary into its depths.

"The Lhusu mines," Balthier declared, propping his hands on his hips. "One of the richest veins in all of Ivalice."

"Under Imperial guard, no doubt," Basch said, his hold on the worn hilt of his sword tightening. Larsa surprised him by shaking his head.

"Actually, no. With but few exceptions, the Imperial army is not permitted within Bhujerba." He smiled up at me. "Well, shall we proceed?" I nodded, being sure to keep my face without expression. He was the first to enter the mines, the look Balthier and Basch exchanged going unnoticed by him. I saw it and recognized the uncertainty there, along with dubious glances towards me. I cancelled the spell I had cast, Sabine returning to her normal size. With a delighted yelp she nuzzled her head into my hip before leaping after Larsa.

The Lhusu mines were still the greatest of all the magicite mines in Ivalice, containing more than just the energy-carrying minerals. Gems of all sorts could be found within its deepest tunnels. Most Galtean jewellery had been crafted from Lhusu gemstones, the finest gold and silver also found within the mines. It was common fact that the further in one went, the more treasure he or she could gather. The only difficulty with mining these Bhujerban channels were the monsters. Some of the vilest creatures could be found here, either locked away by the citizens of old or even bound by Anastasis himself, the gran kiltias of Bur-Omisace. Spawn of such creatures, as well as the ordinary offspring of the many monsters, flooded the mines. Though the Lhusu mines used to be patrolled regularly in order for the miners to do their work, Bhujerbans had neglected this duty because of the war, and so it had become known that to travel the mines unarmed was to invite death at every turn.

As much as the outside of the mines had been in decay, the innermost parts seemed to be nearly perfectly preserved. Nothing more than cold drafts and icy droplets of water came over us. Bones, that of humes and monsters, were littered on the ground, along with the gut-twisting reek of feces and mould. Sabine sneezed once, twice, and then growled low in her throat as we came down the last of the stairways. Knowing the tone of that particular sound, I grabbed both Vaan and Larsa, hurrying them to the thickest of columns surrounding us. Balthier, Fran, and Basch followed without question, hiding behind the pillars to my right. Not an instant after we hid, I heard the voices and the footsteps.

"You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the magicite-" The faintest of shudders worked its way down my spine, settling in the pit of my stomach. Though I could not see him, I recognized the heavy gait of his feet and his voice. It was another of Archadia's Judges, but not one that I respected or admired at all.

"I assure you, it reaches Lord Vayne most discreetly." My head snapped up. That voice belonged to the marquis of Bhujerba. I closed my eyes, listening as intently as I could. There were more than two pairs of footsteps, from what I could discern. I guessed that it was either Imperials or guards of the marquis. The Judge in question chuckled, sounding immensely pleased.

"You wear your saddle well," he said approvingly.

"Be that as it may, I have no intention of being bridled, Your Honour." Both brows lifted, I looked towards Larsa, who seemed equally surprised. Coming from Ondore, those words were bold. Too bold for a man ruling supposedly neutral country. Did his words mean something else, or was he merely bucking the reins the Judges held?

"Then you prefer the whip?" Judge Ghis, one of the more violence-prone Judge Magisters, asked darkly. The footsteps began fading, the voices coming from a higher point. They must have been leaving. "Stubbornness will not only see you broken, Excellency, but Bhujerba as well." Ondore made no reply. After some time the footsteps faded completely, leaving us with the sound of dripping water. I straightened, looking up at the retreating backs above us.

"Halim Ondore the Fourth. The marquis of Bhujerba," Larsa said quietly, speaking the Bhujerban leader's full title. "The marquis served as mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender." At his words Vaan's face became shadowed with anger, a hissed breath drawn between his teeth. "It would appear that he is somewhat less neutral now."

"They say he's been helping the resistance," Balthier said coyly, arching a brow towards Larsa. He didn't rise for the bait, instead looking back with a calm expression upon his face.

"They say many things," he said simply.

"You're certainly well informed. Who did you say you were again?" Balthier asked, giving him a distrusting look. I sighed, rolling my eyes heavenward.

"Are you always so obtuse, pirate? He told us his name, and as for where he heard his information, all you have to do is open your ears and listen. Or perhaps it's too difficult a concept for you to grasp?" Before Balthier could even open his mouth in protest, Vaan let out an impatient sound.

"What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo," he said edgily, stalking towards the first of the many passageways that would take us into the more gem-encrusted parts of the mine.

"And Penelo is your...?" Larsa waited for a response, stark curiosity on his face. Vaan paused only a moment, glaring pointedly at Balthier.

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." The pirate only brushed off his sleeves in reply, inciting Vaan's anger further. As we followed the impulsive young man Larsa quickly nodded his head at me. I nodded back discreetly, whistling for Sabine to follow. She prowled forward, growling as she heard or smelled monsters. Lights, spelled to last longer than any fire, were strung all along the ceiling, illuminating every nook and cranny. Large crates filled to the brim with rock and gems alike were lined on tracks that led further in. As it was, the only downside was the infestation of creatures. Steelings, animated skeletons, and even the odd Imp fluttered or walked throughout, swooping in for the kill when they spotted us. Thankfully, Larsa was fully adept with a blade, although that fact didn't stop me from protecting him from even the weakest of the monsters.

Several times we came out into open air, the last few pockets of sunshine and wind before we would submerge underground. Sabine was gleeful every time we came out of the tunnels, rushing forward and leaping over the ill-placed bombs meant to scare off creatures. She could smell the gunpowder easily, so it was no challenge for her. As we passed I witnessed several monsters being blown to pieces, and was once again thankful Sabine was so intelligent. None of her species would have been able to tell the difference between ground and explosives, of that I was certain.

We rarely spoke on our journey downward, Vaan no doubt preoccupied with the thought of rescuing his friend while the others kept their thoughts to themselves. I noticed Larsa opening and closing his mouth at numerous intervals. He was never one for awkward silences, preferring to speak of inane things rather than have the weight of foreboding quiet upon him. It was only as we entered a much larger mine shaft, the walls speckled with deep blue gems that I understood why Larsa had come. _This isn't right. Magicite shouldn't be this color. These aren't ordinary gemstones, either. _Sabine stiffened upon entering, growling so harshly that it seemed a snarl. All of the fur on the scruff of her neck was raised, her back as rigid as a board. When I touched her she snarled again, her tail lashing the air.

"This is what I came here to see," Larsa said, kneeling and examining the ground. After a moment he reached into his shirt, pulling out a stone as large as his palm. The color was a shade darker than the gems on the wall. The stone Larsa held glowed dully, flickering as he held it against the ground.

"What's that?" Vaan asked, distracted from his anger by this unknown substance.

"It's nethicite. Manufacted nethicite," Larsa replied grimly. The name struck a chord within me. _The researchers from the Henne magicite mines, they spoke of nethicite. Doctor Cid ordered it, claiming it would become the next power source for our airships. _But such vast quantities! Judge Ghis's words from before rang in my mind. _The purest of the magicite, _I thought. _But the marquis said it was reaching Lord Vayne. What does he have to do with this? _

"Nethicite?" Vaan was saying, appearing even more confused.

"This is the fruit of research into the manufacture of nethicite, all at the hands of the Draklor Laboratory," Larsa replied, missing the sharpness of Balthier's gaze upon him. He trotted towards the far wall, again holding his stone up against it. "So this _is _where they're getting the magicite." Sabine was still taut, her teeth bared in a silent howl. I knelt down beside her, gently touching her side.

"Errand all attended to, then?" It was the false cheer in Balthier's voice that alerted me. Rising to my feet, I turned in time to see the pirate approaching Larsa. I couldn't see his face, but I could just imagine the expression upon it.

"Thank you. I'll repay you shortly," Larsa said absently, not seeing the danger. I ripped a dagger from my belt, coming after him just as quickly. Basch reached out to grab me, calling my name, only to back away as I shoved him off.

"No, you'll repay us _now_. We have too much on our hands to go on holding yours," Balthier answered tersely. Larsa turned, surprise and fright widening his eyes. Fran tried to restrain me as well, moving to bar my path. I nearly cut her, so intent on helping Larsa that I was blinded to everything else. I ducked around her, watching Larsa back away, alarmed by Balthier's sudden change in demeanor. "So where did you hear this fairy tale about nethicite? And where did you get that sample you carry? What do you know about the Draklor Laboratories?" Larsa's back hit the wall, Balthier grabbing his shoulder to keep him still. "Tell me, who are you?"

"_Release him._" I pressed the sharp edge of my blade against the pulse in his throat. He stopped, only slightly craning his head towards me. His eyes were as dark as river stones as they glared at me. "Release him and I won't have a reason to slit your throat."

"You _were_ rather protective of this boy, Eve," he said softly. "Strange, since you have no real connection to him. Or is it that you _do_ have a bond with him?"

"Balthier," Vaan said anxiously, completely helpless to the situation. I pressed harder, hoping the threat of bloodletting would scare him into stillness. If anything it made him bolder, outright turning his head, daring me to say otherwise to the truth he had uttered. By this point I hardly cared that I'd let myself slip. What mattered was Larsa's safety, currently jeopardized by the idiot I craved to kill with my own hands.

"You kept us waiting, Balthier!"

I could have sworn the pirate cursed under his breath, but the rending sound of a chainsaw tearing through the silence distracted me from that thought. Four bangaa, the same bounty hunters we had seen in Nalbina, approached us with crude weapons in their hands. Three of the four, the followers, laughed lowly, swinging their weapons out in an attempt to frighten us. Balthier released Larsa, and I stood in front of him, sheathing my dagger and retrieving my sword. The leader, Ba'Gamnan if I recalled correctly, again activated his circular saw, the grating squeal of metal hurting my ears. Sabine had come to my side, snarls ripping from her throat. Whatever had angered her before had been forgotten.

"You slipped away in Nalbina. We missed you," Ba'Gamnan roared with a gravelly laugh. The four spread out, surrounding us. I searched, trying to find a way that we could escape. All the bangaa were equally separated: if we attempted one way two could trap us. I needed one of them to make a foolish decision, or it would come down to a fight. Even with the numbers stacked against them, bounty hunters had ways of evening the odds. "First the Judge, and now this boy. The whole affair has the smell of money about it. I may have to wet my beak a little," Ba'Gamnan declared, grinning like a rabid beast.

"Keep your snout in the trough where it belongs. This thinking ill befits you, Ba'Gamnan." Balthier's response was cold, but even colder were the stares the bounty hunters gave him. I heard a faint gasp behind me, not only from Vaan. _Let your pride rule you, _I ordered them, hoping it would be enough of a distraction for me to get Larsa to safety.

"Balthier," Ba'Gamnan snarled over the roar of his weapon. "Too long have I gone unpaid! I'll carve my bounty out of that boy!" I narrowed my eyes into slits, readying myself to fight. Larsa placed a hand on the small of my back, stepping forward slightly.

"Where's Penelo?" Vaan demanded. I tried to push Larsa back, but he would have none of it. He walked out until he was directly in front of me, the hand holding the nethicite sample trembling. "We're taking her back!"

"The girl?" Ba'Gamnan asked tauntingly, hacking up a hoarse laugh. "Why keep the bait when you've landed the fish? We cut her loose on the way here and then off she ran, crying like a babe!" As he and his cohorts began to laugh Larsa drew back his arm and whipped the piece of nethicite straight at Ba'Gamnan. It struck him between his eyes, a brief flurry of sparks effectively blinding him.

"Sabine, guard!" I shouted, pushing Larsa hard from behind. "Go, Larsa!" As we began running he scooped up the nethicite, the others following our lead. Sabine did as I ordered her, sprinting right alongside Larsa. As we entered the tunnels I heard more clearly the angry howls of the bounty hunters, the sound echoing all around us. Vaan's laboured breathing was the only thing that overcame it, though it was hardly reassuring.

"We'll find you all and cut you to bits!" Ba'Gamnan roared.

"We'll not be able to fight them all," Balthier called, not bothering to look back. "Fight who we must, leave the rest!"

"As you wish," I said mockingly, turning and planting my feet. I sheathed my sword before clenching my hands together tight. At the tips of my toes I felt the tingling begin, a flush filling my face. I heard both Larsa and Vaan call my name. "Go, now!" I shouted back at them. "Don't let my efforts be in vain!" I turned back to the tunnel, where the bounty hunters were almost clambering over one another in an attempt to reach me. The tingling rushed up my legs, pooling in my stomach before the Mist inside me travelled up my arms and burst from my palms. _This is protection for the ones I love, _I thought, inciting the response that always made the spell all the stronger. _This is what I can and will do for them!_

I guided the Mist into a circle, and from there I poured all of the power inside me into it, focusing on pure, unadulterated agony. The pain I had experienced in the past, the suffering I knew from thousands of wounded Imperials, and all the times that I had wanted to inflict harm on those who tried to kill Lord Vayne and his family. I made sure every ounce of my energy went into it. One by one the bounty hunters stepped inside the circle, and one by one they were trapped in a web of pain. Their howls of fury became shrieks of anguish. I watched them as they suffered before I finally finished the deed with an elemental spell.

The four bangaa twitched in a squirming heap on the ground, ragged breaths making their bodies convulse from the pain. They weren't dead, but they certainly wouldn't be pursuing us any time soon. I turned and began to run, nearly pausing when I heard one of them shout a very derogatory term to my back.

"You haven't won, you little bitch! I'll find you myself! I'll make sure you suffer before I kill you!"

I ignored Ba'Gamnan, continuing along the passageways without speeding up or slowing down. It wasn't the first threat to my life, nor would it be the last. I'd heard so many over the years that their meaning had lost all terror for me. I made it through nearly all the tunnels before spotting Vaan and the others. Said boy waved frantically as I slowed, his face rosy with exertion.

"Sabine and Lamont wouldn't stop running," he panted, gesturing behind him to the looming entranceway. "When we tried to call her back she just snarled and kept going."

"I told her to guard him," I said in explanation. "She won't leave his side until she thinks he's safe to go on by himself." I looked at Vaan and at Fran, noticing but ignoring the way Balthier blatantly glared at me. No doubt his so-called 'leading man' pride was wounded because I had been the one to stop the bounty hunters. "We should see whether they left the mines. I trust Sabine with his life, but with a Judge Magister in Bhujerba and Imperials everywhere, it would be wise to remain together."

"Hold on, not so fast," Balthier said, grabbing my arm. I ripped it out of his grip, returning his heated glower. "You never answered my question. How do you know that boy? It was no mere coincidence that the two of you met here."

"Believe what you will, pirate," I answered coolly. "It was purely happenstance. As to how I know him, that will have to wait. I intend to find out what has become of him first." I'd barely taken three steps before an echoed yip reached my ears. Relief swept through me as Sabine thundered down the stone steps, only to be replaced by concern. I knelt down, rubbing her head as I asked, "Where is he? Is he safe?" She licked my face in response, panting happily as I stroked her neck. If Larsa had been harmed she wouldn't appear playful. She would have been agitated, snapping at my hands if I attempted to touch her. "Good girl," I said softly. "Let's go find him." Sabine jumped ahead, pounding up the stairs she had just descended. Vaan jogged to walk in step with me, avoiding my gaze when I raised an eyebrow at him. I heard him take a deep breath, and let it out as a shaky sigh. "Is something the matter, Vaan?"

"No!" He immediately protested, flushing further when he met my eyes. For such a tanned individual, the colour in his cheeks was as prominent as someone with red hair would have when embarrassed. "I just wanted to say thanks. Y'know, for back there. You really saved our hides." I nearly opened my mouth to correct him, almost telling him that I hadn't intended on protecting him or the others. My focus had been for keeping Larsa safe. Seeing the hopefully eager expression on his face made guilt curdle in my stomach. Vaan hardly deserved my ire. Neither did Basch, or even Fran.

"You're welcome," was all I said in reply, but it made him beam with pleasure. The guilt grew until it felt a solid lead ball had formed, weighing me down. As we entered into the sunshine, the stale, musty air replaced by a cool breeze, Fran came to an abrupt stop and hid behind one of the staggering columns supporting the entryway. I did the same, Basch and Balthier mimicking me, but Vaan had stopped to ogle the scene before us. Balthier reached out and pulled his arm hard enough to yank him back. They had a brief tussle, Vaan struggling valiantly before giving up.

Just as I'd thought, Judge Ghis was standing about twenty feet from where we were, accompanied by Marquis Ondore and his entourage. The girl from Rabanastre, Penelo, was there as well, her arm held in the Judge's unforgiving grip. Larsa himself was walking towards them, appearing as though nothing was amiss. Sabine whined, butting her head against my thigh.

"Judge Ghis," I said to the group quietly, dreaded foreboding stealing over me. "He's by far the most scheming of all the Judges. I can only guess, but I believe he is here in an attempt to discover if the insurgence is truly being supported by the marquis. If he came here looking for-" I stopped speaking as Ghis suddenly released Penelo, forcing her to step back as he ordered her to be silent. Larsa spoke next, his voice quiet enough so that I could not understand him. He addressed the marquis briefly, and strode towards Penelo, taking her hand. He led her away from the Judge and the marquis, gaining a fair distance before both men followed.

"What's Penelo doing?" Vaan hissed. "And what's the deal with that Lamont?" He pointed an accusing finger at said boy.

"Care to explain now, Eve?" Balthier folded his arms across his chest, silently challenging me.

"His name isn't Lamont," I said, finding no reason that I should continue to hide his true self. "His full title is Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. He is the fourth son to Emperor Gramis, and Lord Vayne's youngest brother."

"What? That kid?" Vaan asked in disbelief, his mouth hanging open comically.

"Do not worry," Fran stated, a faint smile upon her lips. "I believe he will treat her well." Balthier chuckled, shaking his head.

"No one knows men like Fran does," he said jovially, earning himself a flat look from his viera companion. Vaan didn't appear convinced, for he turned to me worriedly.

"Larsa is the perfect gentleman, Vaan. He would no more hurt Penelo than you would," I assured him. I watched him go, looking briefly at the retreating back of Judge Ghis. If our troubles hadn't been complicated enough, now was the epitome of impediments. Both Larsa and Penelo were now in the company of my least favorite Judge Magister and Marquis Ondore.

"Our purposes lead the same way. To Ondore," Basch said, opening his mouth for the first time since we had entered the mines. I finally understood why Imperials were unnerved when I kept silent for as long as I did. I couldn't read Basch in the rare times he decided to speak, and he was even more closed off when noiseless. "We must find means to approach him."

"The marquis is channelling money to organizations opposing the empire. We'll start there," Balthier said as we retraced our steps to the city. He didn't seem concerned that he had just revealed a damning piece of evidence to the closest confidante to the empire. Sabine butted her head against me again, whining questioningly. What else could I do but follow? At the very least, I could discover where the hidden organizations Balthier had spoken of were. That alone would be worth my long absence.

And the perfect excuse to hide my presence would be that I wanted to help Vaan find Penelo. Never before had it been so easy to mask myself. Yet even as I thought it, the guilt returned, pooling low in my stomach. I told myself that I was being ridiculous, that I owed no one here my loyalty. But my justifications fell flat, and the shame remained.


	8. VIII

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 8**

"_No matter my loyalties to Archadia, there is one Judge that I have no inkling of respect for. Ghis may command power, but he is not a man that others follow because of awe and esteem. He is feared, and hated, and will never have the same authority as Judge Gabranth or Judge Zargabaath. He has long hated me for reasons I know well: I have Lord Vayne's esteem and his trust, and far more than that, I am most loyal. But behind that hatred lies something more sinister, much darker." _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

"Marquis Ondore announced my execution two years ago. If news of my survival were to spread, the marquis may find his position compromised," Basch stated, troubled by the revelation.

"The men he's been funding bear little love for the empire," Balthier agreed thoughtfully. "They won't be thrilled to discover that rumours of your death were, in fact, greatly exaggerated." He frowned, looking up to the sky as though asking it for answers. "If we were to raise a clamour to that effect, we might just get their attention."

"Nothin' to it," Vaan said eagerly. "I'll just go around town spreading the word. How 'bout this?" He cleared his throat, raising his voice considerably as he thumped his chest. "I'm Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of Dalmasca!" The few locals gathered around us peered at Vaan quizzically before whispering amongst themselves. "Well, whaddya think?" Vaan asked, his face bright with excitement. Balthier smiled ruefully at Fran.

"That certainly qualifies as a clamour," he remarked dryly. "Alright, Vaan, get to it. For the girl's sake, eh?"

"Right!" Vaan rushed into the city, Sabine watching him in a puzzled manner. There was silence in our little group for a moment before Basch broke it. He looked at me solemnly, undoubtedly expecting my reaction to be unpleasant.

"If we are to succeed in our mission, we must show that we are fully allied with Bhujerba and Dalmasca."

"You want me to leave," I guessed.

"For the time being," Basch agreed. "Once we have an audience with the marquis, we will return for you."

"Will you?" I enquired flatly. "I have this suspicion that you wish me gone, Basch. So why invite me along in the first place? I have little doubt that this was _your _doing." I looked at Balthier, who smirked.

"Guilty as charged. What can I say? I enjoy your company." He chuckled as I stared. "Believe what you will, but we do want you here. We just can't have you around at the moment."

"Even if you were to find these insurgents-" I spied Basch's face tightening at the term. "-They will soon discover my presence and be swift to take me from the streets. These men are not distracted Imperial soldiers, they _will _recognize me. They want me dead as much as they want to slaughter Lord Vayne. They certainly won't be pleased that I'm aware of their existence. What do you propose we do?" Basch frowned, looking away as he pondered my question.

"Could you meet with the marquis yourself?" Fran enquired. "Should we succeed, we would both be in the right place at the right time." I thought it over. I would need to reveal myself to the marquis's guards, and wait until my request for an audience was accepted.

"There is no harm in trying," I responded. "Even if I did not receive an audience, Basch would be able to speak with him." _And I would summon the Imperials stationed here to discover what happened next._ "I will seek out the marquis's sentinels. If we both succeed, we will meet one another at the marquis's estate. If not, we should return to the _Strahl._" I turned to leave, Sabine's tail beginning to wag, and my arm was seized. "Is there something you need, pirate?"

"Don't make us regret trusting you." He said it quietly, his eyes narrowed. I ripped my arm from his hold and left, anger simmering low in my stomach. Perhaps it was the fact that I would be returning with Imperials no matter the outcome of our missions. I would be betraying Vaan and the others. How had it come to be that I regretted their feelings on my actions? I was Lord Vayne's knight, not some errant fool searching for nothing. Yet somehow that lingering guilt grew more powerful with every attempt I made at justifying my deeds. I rolled my eyes heavenward. I would have a difficult time explaining everything to Lord Vayne once I returned.

I sought out the marquis's protectors at a pub called the Cloudborne. I wreathed another spell over Sabine, again forcing her to the size of a mere house pet. She was severely displeased with me afterward, biting my hands when I attempted to pet her. She hated any form of magic on her. Yet it was either have the mini spell or have the patrons trample one another to death in an attempt to escape. The Cloudborne was similar to that of the Sandsea, only with more sainikah and parijanah, the Bhujerban equivalent to a guide. The residents crowded within the pub watched me only a moment before returning to their drinks.

"Gentlemen," I said lowly to a pair of sainikah. They looked up, bored expressions on their faces, before both stiffened in realization of who I was. "I request an audience with Marquis Ondore. Can this be arranged?" The younger of the two nodded convulsively, his hands trembling as he attempted to salute me. "Please," I softened my tone. "There's no need for that. I have no intention of harming anyone here. What I must speak with him is a matter of grave importance." The sainikah glanced at one another, the elder finally nodding mutely before the two left in a nonchalant manner. There was nothing to do now but wait. I took a seat at one of the back tables, shaking my head when a serving woman asked if I wanted a drink. Sabine wriggled impatiently in my lap, only reluctantly stilling as I stroked her back.

"Pardon me, bhadra." I glanced to my right, where an aging parijanah, his grey hair thinning in obvious places, offered me a sheepish smile. "I hate to interrupt you, but it seems to me the sword slays the snakes."

My interest was roused with that strange statement. The man, obviously Bhujerban, hadn't any idea of the significance of what he had just said. I gave the room around me a glance, but the person I expected wasn't present. Perhaps she was hidden in the private booths.

"Indeed?" I enquired, keeping my voice low. "I would have thought the serpents elusive enough to avoid being slaughtered by the sword."

"Nah," the man said with confusion, oblivious. "The sword always finds the snakes. It's the way of things."

"Ah, but what if the serpents were to devour the sword? What then?" I asked. As he pondered what I had said, I again scanned the room, but found nothing. What I and the man said was a code spoken only by the Judges. This particular code had been created by one such Judge Magister, the others finding it blasphemous. In simple terms, I was describing House Solidor, Archadia and the complicated relationship that bound them. The sword of Archadia, created by the first emperor and ever sharpened by the senate, and the snakes, woven together by the might of House Solidor. To those who understood the politics, House Solidor was elusive, hell-bent on 'devouring the sword': crippling Archadia's might before rebuilding it in their design and adding it to Lord Vayne's family. On the opposite end of the spectrum, the senate was determined to 'slaughter the snakes': crushing House Solidor once and for all.

Despite what many Dalmascans believed, Archadia is not a unified kingdom. The senate and House Solidor had been at odds ever since the latter's formation. House Solidor had begun as a powerful family of noble blood, gaining prominent seats in the senate. House Solidor saw the senate's military a threat to their power, and so they made it under their control, creating the Ministry of Law to control the military and adding the Judge Magisters that now reigned supreme over the other factions.

The supposedly true blooded Archadians hated House Solidor, for its standing reminded all that it was they who had Archadia in the grip of an iron fist. Several Solidor men had been emperor to Archadia, with Lord Gramis being the fourth in succession. It was believed that the snakes were devouring the sword inch by inch, but others thought that the snakes would be split from the razor edge of the blade.

"Then a new sword would be forged to slay the serpents once and for all." The man appeared fully unnerved now. He craned his neck to the right, and then to the left, before leaning in closer. I spotted the thin black coil around his earlobe, revealing that his answers were not his own, but another's whispers. "To which would you place your loyalties? The sword, or the snakes?" Though I was taken aback by the question, I kept my face blank. She had never asked me this, even in code.

I obeyed the senate when need demanded it. In all respects I was a citizen of Archadia, and I loved my country. But I was raised in House Solidor. Emperor Gramis, Lord Vayne, and Larsa were as much my family as she had come to be. How could she ask me to choose between them?

"How can I choose," I answered, "When both are forces of destruction? The serpents may consume the sword, but in turn they'll be split by the blade's edges. And if the blade were to slay the serpents, it would rust and be destroyed by neglect. The serpents protected it against all others." The man chuckled nervously, suddenly rising to his feet.

"Well spoken, milady. If you would follow me-"

"Why?" He flinched at my question.

"She waits for you, in the back." He jerked his head in the direction of a large booth before bolting for the door. Sabine growled from her position in my lap. I scooped her up, nuzzling her head in a semblance of affection as I strode towards the booth. Sabine nipped my ear, giving me a look that clearly spoke of impatience. I crooned to her all the way there, discreetly knocking on the closed door of the booth: three sharp raps, one hard slap of my palm, and a brief knock with my knuckles. It opened just a crack, and I slipped in before anyone could see me. I immediately straightened my spine, setting Sabine down on the seat next to me and bowing my head.

"I've found you at last, my young renegade."

"Judge Magister Drace," I answered, feeling my cheeks flush. As I lifted my head I smiled, so glad to see her that I thought I might embarrass myself with how much emotion I showed. She returned the smile, reaching for my hand and squeezing it tightly. Lady Drace was the only female Judge, and my closest confidant. She had been a mother to a lonely girl with no parents, something I could never repay or express properly in gratitude. Without her armour, the very thing that signalled her status, she appeared a woman unafraid of attack or even insult. She was pure steel in both her rank and her disposition. Her brown hair, threaded with grey, was clipped neatly under her ears. Her expression betrayed nothing but fondness, and that was something she was never ashamed to show to me.

"You've been very elusive of late, Eve." The table before us was set for tea, Lady Drace picking up the teapot and pouring a generous amount of dark liquid into the cups before her. She set it down, gesturing for me to drink. She broke a biscuit in half, holding it out for Sabine. She yipped happily, rising up on her back paws and snatching it from Lady Drace's fingers. "Hello, little fighter," she said, scratching Sabine's head. I raised my cup to her before sipping. I nearly groaned happily, the Archadian herbs exploding over my tongue. It had been far too long since I'd enjoyed tea from home. "Lord Vayne is nearly sick with worry. Every Imperial makes time to search for you, from what I hear. Tell me, does your escapade have anything to do with Captain Ronsenburg?"

Of course she knew. Judge Gabranth had been in the next room when the cage had crashed. He and Lady Drace were close companions, even more so than her bond with Judge Zargabaath. I sipped the tea, stalling for time. She arched an eyebrow, watching me like a hawk watches its prey. I eventually placed the cup back down. "Yes, my lady."

"I thought so," she murmured, nodding. "Perhaps you could explain to me why you left your post at the fete and decided to pursue Dalmascans." My face burned. She hadn't said it in a way that outright accused me of being irresponsible, but the truth was there for all to see it. At least, for most Archadians it was the truth. I felt the knot of guilt tighten further, hurting to the point where I could barely breathe. "Eve," she said gently, furthering my shame. "I realize this is uncomfortable to speak of, but I must insist that you tell me. I give you my word that I will not speak a word of this to anyone."

"Unless it's important enough to relate to the other Judges, you mean," I replied, feeling the slightest relief as she chuckled throatily.

"Indeed. You and I have been far apart for too long. You can see right through me." She placed her hand over her heart. "But I give you a solemn vow now: unless your words jeopardize the safety of Lord Larsa or any of Lord Gramis's blood, I will not utter a word. What you speak will remain between you and me."

"_You're not gonna tell, are you? We're friends!"_

"I don't know if I can." I hung my head, unable to look at her. She was silent for a moment, drinking her tea through pursed lips. Wrapping her hands around the steaming cup, she waited until I risked meeting her eyes. I saw no accusation, nor impatience. I found myself relating everything that had happened, just as I had for Larsa, though I did not spare any details. I began with meeting Vaan in the desert, how the pirates had ambushed him in the palace, my discoveries of who Basch was and how he was related to Gabranth. All the while she was quiet, occasionally asking a question but otherwise remaining silent. When I finally finished telling her of Larsa's disastrous attempt at unearthing the secret of nethicite before the bounty hunters found us, she let loose a long sigh and leaned back in her seat. Sabine bumped her head against my hip, placing her chin firmly on my thigh before shutting her eyes. The faintest of snores marred the silence.

"So you know, then. Basch fon Ronsenburg was no traitor, and it was in the empire's name that King Raminas was murdered during the treaty-signing." Her expression was grave, taking in my slowly growing horror. "It was no elaborate story, my dear child. It is the truth, and it is best that you know it." She took my hand again, squeezing it lightly as I kept my head low. "But now you must choose. Will you come with me and face Lord Vayne, or will you continue your journey with the Dalmascans?" I looked at her, certain I was misunderstanding her.

"You're giving me a choice?" I asked more sharply than I intended. She released my hand, looking out the small window to her left. She was silent again for a time, deep in thought. The slightest of smirks widened her lips.

"You remind me much of myself when I was your age, Eve. I served my lord with the utmost diligence, and I vowed never to stray from his side. All I wanted was to protect him. Yet there was a time when I diverted from that path." She held up a hand to stop me from speaking. "I loved my lord no less, and I loved Archadia. But freedom from a life of servitude comes to all of us, at times so sharply that it wounds our hearts and souls. I ached to leave that life, and I did for a time. When I finally returned I understood what I had given up by choosing the path of a soldier." She looked at me, her eyes searching mine. "Take this opportunity, little one. Learn all you can, study your companions, discover why things have occurred the way they have. Look at the world with the eyes of a free woman, not a servant.

"Never forget, it is our choices that define who we are. Do what you wish with your life, Eve. Let no one take that from you." I was baffled by her sudden bout of sentiment. I would never have guessed that she had hesitated in the line of duty. And now she was giving me permission to continue travelling with Vaan and the others.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, unable to speak above a whisper.

"Having a life of regret is not a life worth living, dear one." She smiled, rising and leaning over the table. I mimicked her, upsetting Sabine and causing her to roll onto the seat. She growled, her tail fluffing up in a decidedly indignant manner. I was surprised when Lady Drace took my hands into her own and pressed them to her lips. "Wherever your path may lead you, Eve, may the gods bless and watch over you." She left, so quickly that I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. I sat back down, absently stroking Sabine's back as she clambered into my lap. What did Lady Drace mean? What had caused her to look back on her past with such remorse?

She was the only one who knew of my dream, but why did she encourage it now, when I was so entrenched in knighthood that there was no possibility of leaving?

I couldn't think of this now. As I exited the booth, one of the sainikah from before beckoned to me from the entrance to the pub. "The marquis must attend to other matters until sunset," he murmured as I approached. "If you come with me now, I can bring you someplace more comfortable to wait."

"Thank you."

Returning Sabine to her normal size as we left the pub, the sainikah led the way to the marquis's estate. We were nearly halfway there when the sainikah halted, turning to face me. "Eve Solidor, what is your business with the marquis?"

"I must speak with him about Lord Larsa," I answered, spotting three sainikah approaching from the estate. Sabine began to growl, lowering herself to the ground to prepare to strike. "I told you that I mean no harm."

"Do you come on the empire's business or your own?" The sainikah persisted, taking a defensive stance as Sabine's growls turned into snarls.

"If you persist in detaining me from seeing the marquis, I will have no choice but to take my leave, gentlemen. It is of the utmost importance that I speak with him, but I will depart if you will not let me pass." The four sainikah paused, staring at me in surprise. Other Imperials would have raised a clamour, demanding to see Ondore by this point. But it would have resulted in Archadia losing the rights to the magicite and to walk Bhujerba freely.

"Judge Ghis has demanded your return, bhadra," the first sainikah finally admitted. "If he were ever to discover that the marquis spoke with you in such privacy, he would no doubt inform Lord Vayne and the marquis would be called into question." There was the source behind their hesitation. I hushed Sabine, stroking her head when she whined in disappointment. Of course, now that he had said this to me I had more reason to tell Lord Vayne about Ondore's secret doings. But that would get me nowhere now.

"Where is Judge Ghis?"

"Aboard the _Leviathan._ He claimed that he had important business to attend to," the sainikah informed me. If I were brought to Judge Ghis now he would demand an explanation for my absence, which I could not give him without being considered a traitor. "The fleet is arriving this eventide." A solution came to mind.

"Take me into custody." The sainikah stared in disbelief. "Hold me until the arrival of the fleet, and inform Judge Ghis that you discovered me wandering the streets of Bhujerba. You thought it best that I remained out of sight until I was able to speak with him of what I was doing. I refused to tell you how I came to be in Bhujerba, or what I was doing there. All you know is that orders are orders." The Bhujerban soldiers glanced at one another anxiously, taking a moment to converse quietly before the leader nodded.

"Thank you, my lady," the leader said softly as he took my weapons from me. The sainikah debated amongst themselves as to whether they should bind my wrists, but they eventually decided against it on the grounds that I had come willingly. Sabine, however, was still considered a threat. It took considerably longer to bind her, but in the end she settled, extremely unhappy with being muzzled. We were led to the marquis's estate, and to a room containing five cells. Once we were locked inside I sat on the small bench along the right side of the cell, closing my eyes to meditate. It would be a long wait until evening, long enough for me to think of all that had transpired.

Hours passed, Sabine growing steadily apprehensive. She paced the width of the cell for the eight hundredth and sixth time before a sound drew our attention. The sainikah leader unlocked the cell, pulling me to my feet and ushering me out, clasping thick manacles around my wrists as we walked. The sudden binding surprised me, but if the story I had asked to relate to the Judge was to work, I would need to appear a prisoner. I fully expected more soldiers to escort me to the _Leviathan_. What I did not expect was to see Vaan, Basch, Fran and Balthier in chains as well.

"Eve! What happened?" Vaan demanded, yelping as the sainikah holding him yanked his arm back.

"Get moving," the sainikah leader demanded, roughly ushering us out of the marquis's home. I stiffened, dragging my heels as one of the younger sainikah pulled on my arms. I scanned the area, spying a small, box-like airship. I had gotten my wish: I would be led to the Judge, but with my strange band in tow. I nearly groaned. Not only would I be faced with claims of being a traitor, no doubt they would be put to the gallows for whatever reason they had been placed in chains.

How in the world would I explain all this?

Rabanastre was as quiet as a tomb in the lingering hours of twilight, just before the sun faded from the sky entirely. The royal palace was no exception to the silence, the glass and marble seeming to trap the ghosts of the past within their pristine enclosure. Superstitious Imperials often claimed that in the dead of night they could hear the voices of those long gone, visions of ghosts appearing in the darkest corners, though the braver ones scorned them on their cowardice. It gave no comfort to any who knew of the slaughter that had occurred in the palace they now guarded.

Vayne Solidor did not believe in phantoms, nor did he harbour any thoughts of the deceased coming to haunt him. Rather, he stood in the old king's chambers without fear of disturbing restless spirits. The room had been made into his private office, where his plans could be formed and prying eyes could not see. He positioned himself in front of the enormous pane of glass that looked out over the conquered city, his handsome face set in a grimace. Though the room was warm and furnished in the finest Archadian style, food and drink waiting at his beck and call, he took no pleasure from it.

"Those decrepit, basking fools in Archades tie my hands and look what happens," Vayne sneered, speaking to himself although he was not alone in the room. Judge Gabranth stood before his desk, his posture stiff as he related the information he had gathered. Vayne gazed out into the darkness, his eyes narrowed in disdain. "I tell you, this country's obstinancy knows no bounds."

"The insurgents in Rabanastre operate alone at present," Gabranth stated, his voice holding no emotion or inflection. "However, should they garner external support, the situation could worsen." Vayne's sudden smirk was hidden from the Judge, the consul's back still facing the upholder of Archadian law. "We have found the counter-Imperial elements in Bhujerba to be conspicuously well funded. No doubt Marquis Ondore is behind this. Ondore must be reined in." _Eve was right to suggest the moving of the fleet, _Vayne thought, though he and the rest of the Judges had long suspected Bhujerba of being traitorous.

He turned to the Judge, then, removing the sealed letter from his jacket, holding it up for inspection. He could not see his servant's eyes, but he knew Gabranth's would be fixed upon it. "By the way," Vayne began, feigning nonchalance. "The marquis has written us a letter. He claims that he's recaptured our runaway. He's given him to Ghis." He tossed it lightly onto the table, watching the Judge gaze down at the hidden letter. Vayne was certain that if the man's helmet was removed he would see teeth locked together and eyes mere slits from his fury. Vayne knew well of Gabranth's wish for his brother.

"He will die by my hand."

"Your fraternity is moving," Vayne said with a smirk, amused by Gabranth's show of anger. He took a seat behind the desk, thoughts of brothers bringing to mind his own blood. "Ah, Ghis returns with Larsa. Tomorrow morning they will leave Bhujerba." An affectionate smile played on the normally stoic consul's face. "See him home safely, Gabranth. Now, I'm expecting Doctor Cid. You may leave."

The dismissal was abrupt, but not surprising. The Judge bowed to the consul and turned to leave immediately. Gabranth was more than thankful for his helmet at this time. It hid the troubled expression he knew would be on his face. There was something off about Vayne and the doctor spending so much time together. What would an Archadian royal son need with a weapons specialist? The consul had every Imperial, every tactician and the power of the empire in his hands. Just as he began approaching the door it opened, revealing a finely dressed man who strode into the room as though he owned it.

"We must see the real thing to be sure. Nabudis taught us much." The man advancing towards Vayne had no companions. His eyes were not focused on Judge or consul. Rather, he spoke as if to someone cloaked in a Vanish spell. Gabranth fought not to let his gaze linger, though the strange light in the doctor's eyes was unnerving, a shudder working its way down his spine as he passed the man. "Yes, it's well hidden. They'll be off chasing after shadows, the fools," said Doctor Cid, chuckling. "Ah, yes! The reins of history back in the hands of man!" The doctor lifted his head, faint surprise appearing on his face as he seemed to realize who was before him. Neither man noticed Gabranth's long stare before he departed. "Ah, Vayne," he greeted boisterously. "You seem to be enjoying your job as consul."

"I was kept waiting fully two years," Vayne answered coldly, his eyes as frosty as his tone. As he spoke again, his voice took on a sharp, mocking lilt. "What news of Archades? Our honored members of the senate?" Cruel smirks appeared on both men's faces.

"Hard at work as always, trying to find a dagger for your back," Doctor Cid answered, relaxing into a casual stance, his broad hands on his hips. Vayne laughed without humour.

"They are welcome to try."

Cid folded his hands together, the strange light Gabranth had only glimpsed burning in his eyes. "Vayne, forgive my bluntness, but what news have you had of the Lady Eve? I am most eager to see her. After our last discussion, I am fully ready to proceed." Vayne's expression softened only slightly at the mention of his knight, but it was enough for the doctor to know how deeply Eve's presence was missed.

"Eve has vanished. The Imperials are searching for her as we speak." Vayne closed his eyes a moment, thinking of the woman he had come to love more than anyone he had ever known. He had never realized how much he had come to depend on Eve's quiet, guarded nature. Her vast knowledge had served him well over the years, and now that he no longer possessed it he found himself hesitating as he never had before. He wanted Eve back at his side, her steely eyes darting to and fro. He longed for her voice and her accepting silence. He would even take that cursed beast he had thought would only be a pet if it meant that Eve would come back to him.

It was more than surface attraction. He wanted Eve for her beauty, but for her mind and her soul as well. She had given everything to him already, save key things only a husband and wife could share. When she came home, their bond would grow even stronger, and Eve would belong to him entirely. "Wherever she might be, I am not worried. She will return soon."

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" Doctor Cid grinned. Vayne spared a glance at his left hand. Underneath the glove that covered his skin, on his fourth finger, was a silver ring, the twin of the one he had given to Eve. "The lady is a good choice for you. Utterly obedient to your every whim, intelligent, and quite beautiful for one so young," the doctor said, still smirking. "You'll never have to worry about her straying." Vayne schooled his expression into careful neutrality. Cid had no interest in Eve for marriage. He had to remind himself of that. He was so used to every man staring at Eve that even a harmless comment over her appearance had his blood boiling.

"Indeed. Once she returns, our union will be the joy of all Archadia." Vayne nearly smiled at his sentimentality. "Now, to business."

We were held in the airship's brig until dawn. As the sun's first rays gleamed the clunky machine roared to life, scaring Sabine into biting savagely on the Imperial who forced me to my feet. It took considerable time for her to calm, but the moment she settled the ship took off, flying towards the _Leviathan_. I had tried to assuage Vaan's fears, but he maintained a frightened expression as our manacles were bound to a thick steel chain and we were forced to remain in the deafening engine room. From there, the sainikah departed and Imperial soldiers led us to the enormous control room where Judge Ghis waited. The captain had been astounded by my presence, immediately unlocking me from my manacles and keeping a firm grip on my upper arm.

"The prisoners, my lord," the captain announced. "Lady Eve was discovered with them." He gestured me forward, pressing a hand against the small of my back. Honestly surprised at being brought back into the good graces of the Imperials, I nodded to the leader of the squadron. He made no attempt at reassuring me, but his silence said more than any gesture or words could.

Standing before us was none other than Judge Magister Ghis, garbed in full armour. Surrounding him were Imperials, each dressed in their own suits of metal, ready to obey the Judge at any moment. It wasn't their staggering presence that caught my eye. Rather, the young woman standing nearest to us caught my attention. It was the same resistance member from the Garamscythe Waterway, 'Amalia'. Her face froze as she looked at each of us before contorting into fury. She stormed past me, Basch gazing at her as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Majesty-" His head jerked as her palm connected to his cheek in a solid slap, silencing whatever he had planned to say next. A flushed mark rose at the place where her hand had struck, 'Amalia' breathing as hard as if she'd been running a great distance.

"After what you've done! How dare you!" She looked ready to slap him again, though her eyes struck harder than any blow. Simmering with hatred and boiling over with loathing, she glared at the former knight. Vaan looked fearful of a slap from the woman, inching back as far as the chain would allow. His eyes were wide and lips parted in a silent gasp. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Come now, come now." Ghis strode towards us, his face hidden beneath his helmet. "Eve, have you forgotten your manners? This is hardly the courtesy due the late princess, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca." Amidst the gasps from the others, I watched the woman I'd known from the beginning to be more than what she let on. She stared back at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I've no doubt she would have reached for me next, her nails clawing for my eyes or throat, if she hadn't been impossibly outnumbered. No Imperial would allow anyone to touch me, a fact I'd come to accept a long time ago.

"I've forgotten nothing, Your Honour. I merely kept silent for my own sake." My words were for the Judge, but I tried to explain my actions to Vaan and the others through them.

"You knew she was the princess?" Vaan asked, astounded.

"To be sure, she bears no proof of her former station," Ghis said sneeringly. "No different than any mean member of the insurgence."

"The _resistance_," Ashelia corrected sharply, her grey eyes narrowed into slits. The Judge merely waved a hand at her. Ghis cared nothing for her vehemence or her pride in her countrymen. I waited for him to unshackle Sabine, but he made no move to do so. Ignoring the petulant growl coming from her muzzle, he held out his hand to the Imperial captain. Said man held out my sword respectfully, hilt first. Ghis accepted it, appearing to examine it.

"His Excellency the consul asks the ministry of the disthroned royal family in restoring peace to Dalmasca," he stated, still looking at my sword as though it was a mystery that eluded him. He took a moment more before presenting the hilt to me. I accepted it, bowing my head in the only respectful manner I would show. "Those who foster instability and unrest," he continued, his voice smugly satisfied. "Who claim royal blood without proof, they shall meet their fate at the gallows. There are no exceptions."

"I will not play puppet to Vayne!" Ashelia angrily replied, giving the Judge a seething glare. She never looked away from the horned beast Ghis's helmet made. For a moment there was only tense silence. Basch was the one to break it.

"King Raminas entrusted me with a task," he said, his voice ragged, his cheek reddened from the force of the princess's slap. "Should the time come, he bade me give you something of great importance." Judge and princess turned away from one another, facing the scarred fighter. "It is your birthright. The Dusk Shard." He faced Ghis with no fear, only a hint of desperate urgency. "It will warrant the quality of her blood. Only I know where to find it." The Imperials began muttering amongst themselves, hushed awe filling the room. That piece would certainly prove whether Ashelia was of royal blood. That stone, along with two others, made up the Dynast-King's legacy: the Dusk Shard, the Midlight Shard, and the Dawn Shard. Two of the stones were entrusted to different kingdoms. The Dusk Shard was gifted to Dalmasca, the Midlight to Nabradia, and the Dawn was left in Raithwall's tomb for his descendents to find, if time ever came for it.

"Wait," Ashelia said lowly, her expression wild with fury. "You took my father's life. Why spare mine now? You would have me live in shame!"

"If that is your duty," Basch said harshly, stopping her from saying any more. "Yes." He must have seen the hate in her face and her trembling hands, but he said nothing of it. I looked to the ones I'd travelled with and pitied Vaan's confusion and blatant fear. Despite this he stepped forward, frustration melting the other expressions away.

"Stop being so stubborn! Keep on like this and you're gonna get us all killed!"

"Don't interrupt," Ashelia snapped. Her eyes flicked to me, alarm shooting through me as her skin suddenly began to glow a deep shade of amber. The light bloomed from my waist, one of my pockets illuminated. Several Imperials cried out wordlessly as I reached into it, removing the piece of magicite Vaan had carried since we had met one another at the palace. It was warm in my hand, the glow burning brighter as I held it out to Ashelia. Her breath caught, her eyes shining ochre from the stone. The nearest Imperials backed away, their hands scrambling for their weapons.

"That stone," Basch breathed.

"It was in the palace treasury," Vaan said, looking at the magicite with new eyes. Everyone fixed their sights upon the stone, Ghis suddenly barking out a laugh.

"Splendid, you've brought the stone with you." His voice was filled with malicious glee. "Though I hardly expected it to fall into our hands so quickly, it spares us a great deal of trouble." He held out his hand to me, the princess surging forward to stop him. Two Imperials quickly grabbed her, forcing her into stillness as she fought against their grip.

"Don't give it to him!" She demanded, her eyes boring into mine with such desperation that I found myself hesitating, pulling my hand back as Ghis took a step forward. His gauntleted fingers twitched, and he let his arm drop.

"Eve, you surprise me." His head turned towards the princess before returning to me. "Why do you hesitate to give me the stone? Surely their lives are not nearly as important as what you hold in your hands." Something hot and angry flashed through me at his words, startling me with its intensity. _You know nothing of their worth, _I thought, the anger swelling within me. I stiffened, forcing myself to keep my emotions under control. I moved my eyes to the light of the magicite, hiding them from Ghis.

Never before had I thought of disobeying a Judge. Even with the ones I despised, I had never gone against their orders. If anyone even suspected my thoughts, I would be considered a traitor of the worst kind. To go against the Judges was to go against House Solidor, and that was something I could not do. But as I looked at Vaan once more, at Fran and Basch and to the princess, I knew that I could not allow Ghis to decide their fate.

"My lord, I find myself in a difficult position." All of me balked at admitting the weakness, but it was the only way that they would not be executed. As much as I hated Balthier, my pride was not so great that I allowed it to rule my mind. He had done nothing, save kidnapping me, that deserved death without trial. I had already dealt with that myself, wounding both his body and pride. I needed no Judge to harm him more. "When I learned of the insurgents' fate and the sentence for the ones in the waterways of Rabanastre, I followed them to the Nalbina dungeons, thinking I would find the princess among them. I did not expect them to save my life." I faced him, hoping that he would see no falsehood in my expression. He was silent, waiting for me to continue. "They are worth nothing to me, but they did rescue me. I cannot allow them to face their deaths when they prevented mine."

"What would you have me do, Eve?" Ghis questioned, not noticing the openly astonished looks on each of the prisoners' faces. His helmet was still in my direction.

"There are more secure prisons than Nalbina." Vaan's choked cry of disbelief was silenced by threat of an Imperial's raised fist. "Death is too great a punishment, but surely imprisonment can solve the dilemma of what to do with them?" Ghis remained quiet as he nodded. I willingly moved towards him, bowing my head as I placed the Dusk Shard in his outstretched hand. His fingers closed around it, dimming its shine.

"Take them away. Lady Ashe is to be quartered separately." He turned away, the Imperials acting at once. They worked in twos, grabbing each prisoner, wrenching their arms behind their backs and hauling them towards the door.

"Eve!" Vaan wrenched himself out of the hold of an Imperial, staring at me with frightened eyes before another soldier grabbed him by the top of his hair and dragged him away. Ashelia, being drawn no less harshly than the others, never stopped glaring at me as she was led to a different door, her grey eyes flashing hostility before she passed through the exit and disappeared from sight. Once everyone save myself, Ghis and two Imperials had left the room, I felt the heavy weight of the Judge's hand on my shoulder. A cold sweat formed on the back of my neck as he turned me around, his helmet moving down and up. _Is he searching me for injuries? Or is he hoping to get away with ogling my body?_

"I trust you sustained no injury while you travelled with them?" He enquired softly. I felt wariness creep up as I shook my head. Judge Ghis had never asked about my welfare except in the presence of Lord Vayne, and even then it showed that he only did it in an attempt to win my lord's favour. "It was a surprise to discover you in such undesirable company, my dear." His hand slid to the back of my neck, the heaviness of his armour digging into my flesh. "Tell me, were you held against your will?"

"I followed them out of my own desire, Your Honour." I heard Sabine beginning to snarl, the Imperial holding her making indecipherable noises in an attempt to soothe her. She paced back and forth anxiously, the muzzle hiding her maw and the teeth that would be bared to Ghis in any other circumstances.

"Indeed? What was it that compelled you to leave Lord Vayne's side?" His fingers suddenly moved underneath the collar of my shirt, stroking the nape of my neck. I froze, fear nearly swallowing me whole as unwanted memories flooded my mind. I wrenched myself back, resisting the urge to strike him down.

"My business is my own, Your Honour. I answer to Lord Vayne and no other." I spat out each word. I hoped he understood how much I despised him in that moment. A blow that felt like a mace colliding with the side of my head had me falling to the ground, coppery blood filling my mouth. Muted gasps were silenced by the ominous creaking of armour, and suddenly I was wrenched to my feet, something warm and sticky trickling from my temple. The room spun for a dangerous moment, colours becoming dull as solid objects blurred.

"You think Lord Vayne's protection will save you?" Ghis hissed, holding me so close that I could see his eyes through the holes of his helmet. "Mark my words, wench: disrespecting me comes with a price." I saw the fear glittering in the dull brown of his irises. If only he truly realized what he had just done.

Once, there was an Imperial who had taken fancy to me. He walked with me, talked with me, made sure that with every patrol I took part in he was at my side. As much as his overprotective behavior irritated me at first, I'd come to enjoy his company, and eventually his friendship. But he had wanted more than just friendship between us. Somehow Lord Vayne discovered what we shared, and he had told me never to see him again. I learned a painful lesson from that experience. I was more than just a knight to my lord. I was his entirely, and anyone who attempted to hurt me or get too close was subject to a pain far worse than I could ever deliver.

"You think beating me will make me silent?" I challenged. His grip tightened to the point where I had to force myself to keep a gasp of pain away. "Anything you do to me will come back to you a thousand times, Your Honour. Surely you know that by now?" He struck me on the opposite side of my head, sending me to the ground once again. Sabine howled behind her muzzle, straining so hard against the chain that the Imperial holding it was being dragged with her.

"A few days in the stocks will cool your temper," he said smugly, sweeping away with a dramatic flair of his cloak. I focused on breathing, following the sound of his footsteps until they stopped entirely. The smooth sound of a door sliding open and shut replaced it. Only when he was gone did the free Imperial race towards me. The other released Sabine, unlocking her muzzle.

"My lady!" The first gingerly reached for me, drawing back as I shook my head at him. I slowly pushed myself up, stopping when dizziness flared, spots dancing in front of my eyes. Sabine licked at the blood on my face, a low, sympathetic whine rising from her throat. I breathed slowly and evenly, trying to make the world right itself. "Are you alright? Do you need a potion?" His voice was familiar. I turned and faced him, spotting the red cloth tied around his upper left arm. A name popped into my mind.

"Yaibal," I said, wincing as I probed my temples with the tips of my fingers. "Of squad seven, correct?"

"Yes, my lady," he said, sounding enormously pleased that I remembered him. "Please, let me know if there's anything I can get you." He leaned closer. "Is the Judge being honest, Lady Eve? Will he really put you in the stocks once you return to Archades?"

"Of that I have little doubt," I replied dryly. "Judge Ghis has never been fond of me, and now he questions my loyalties to House Solidor." I swayed, the spots popping up briefly before Yaibal caught me, handling me as though I would break if he just held too tightly. Sabine growled, butting Yaibal rudely away while nuzzling my side. My face ached, throbbing in time with my heart. As silence descended upon us I breathed in deeply through my nose, trying to make my vision clearer. Yaibal suddenly stiffened, releasing me as he ripped off his helmet, revealing dark skin and a round, eager face set in anxiety. He gripped his ear, sliding a thin black coil off and thrusting it towards me. The coil was one of many manufactured, developed from an ancient flora known as whisperweed. Growing from enormous stems, if they were severed they had the capability of capturing sound from one end and transmitting it to the other pieces of the stem. Whisperweed had long been extinct, but our technology, made of hundreds of tiny electrical wires that transmitted a signal to the other black coils, was essentially the same. I wrapped it around my ear, closing my eyes as everything blurred warningly.

A hiss of static, then Judge Ghis's voice filled my ears. "-necessary to continue this facade. Eve will never know they were executed. She will depart on the first ship to Rabanastre and to Lord Vayne's side, but not before I-" I pulled the coil off, feeling my chest constrict and my breath burst past my lips.

"I should have known," I said to myself, angry that I hadn't been able to grasp his intent. Judge Ghis, despite his cruelties, was by far one of the more ardent upholders of the law. If something like this were ever to occur elsewhere, he would have imprisoned the criminals and thought nothing more about it. This was a personal slight against me.

A solid strike to the head from the second Imperial, and Yaibal fell to the ground with a resounding clank of armour. I reached for my blade, backing away from the other, but he seized my wrist. Sabine threw herself at him, her claws grating over the armour covering his chest. He backed away, holding out his hands. "Calm yourself," he ordered. "I'm here to save the princess, as well as Basch and his companions." I stilled, staring at him warily. He slowly lifted his helmet from his head, a stern, square face with thick, brooding brows perched over his eyes revealed. A wild mane of thick brown hair hung in loose coils around his head.

"Sabine," I called, hushing her as she made to pounce once again. "Vossler Azelas," I breathed. Just as renowned as Basch, the man before me had been part of the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca before the kingdom had fallen. He had disappeared along with several high ranking knights of the order, believed to have died while battling at Nalbina Fortress. So many who had been thought dead were now rising, and yet more questions arose where certain facts had been. "How is it that you've come to be here?"

"We have little time for questions," he told me curtly. "All you need to know is Marquis Ondore is not as loyal to the empire as you thought. I will save the princess, with or without your help." He lifted one arm, reaching for the handle of a massive blade strapped to his back. As his fingers clasped around the handle, he looked intently at me and waited. I counted each moment in silence to the beat of my heart, thinking of all my actions up until this point. Freeing the princess, even freeing Vaan and the others, wouldn't lead me to the answers I sought when I agreed to come to Bhujerba. It would only lead to more, and further evidence of my traitorous acts against the empire would be stacked against me. Lady Drace had told me our choices defined us. If I were to free the others, my life as Lord Vayne's knight would be over.

But could I live with myself, knowing that I had a chance to spare their lives and merely stood aside to let them be killed because Judge Ghis hated me?

"_Having a life of regret is not a life worth living, little one."_

I ducked down, searching Yaibal's armour until I found a cardkey encrypted with the codes to _Leviathan's_ doors. Vossler relaxed his stance, yet the guarded expression upon his face did not fade. "The others will have been brought to the brig. We should make haste," I said unnecessarily, feeling my stomach clench as we departed from the command center. The stab of fear I'd felt before when Ghis had said he would kill them returned tenfold, but I told myself to keep walking. There were worse things than the threat of being beaten. Far, far worse, and Judge Ghis could never harm me in a way that would break me completely.

I'd been broken in ways he could never understand, and that would be my shield as I played my part in this act.


	9. IX

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 9**

"_I see no other way. I have sworn thus far to discover the secrets that have surrounded my lord and all of Archadia, and yet those who should be my allies continue to clutch those secrets to their hearts. If this is the Judges' true face, then until such time as I learn the truth I will abandon my duty as a knight. Until I understand why my country has been taken by the madness of nethicite, I will not return. I will accept whatever consequences my actions will take. My only regret has been that I can no longer have the ear of Larsa or my lord, and I believe that this will haunt me long after my choices have been retold by Judge Ghis. It was for them that I fought, and now I must abandon them in order to unravel the mysteries before me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

**Author's Note: I KNOW! I know, it's been far too long, and I'm so sorry for the wait. What with preparing for school in the fall and getting my wisdom teeth pulled, I haven't had much head space. But here it is, finally: the next installment in Broken Wings!**

"Be cautious. Those beams are only put to use when prisoners are aboard the ship. If you were to break the beam, it would set off an alarm and summon the nearest Imperial squadron."

Vossler nodded, his heavy brows drawing over his eyes as he watched the red beams before us flicker and grow brighter before fading entirely. The warning mechanism throughout the _Leviathan_ had been put in place since the time a captured bounty hunter managed to escape his cell. The Imperials had caught him, but only just as he was attempting to open one of the hanger bay doors. The system had been crafted so if the possibility of escape were ever to happen again, we would be alerted to it. Sabine whimpered unhappily at my side. She hated being on airships even more than she hated caves and enclosed areas. Though there was no hint of the turbulence we had experienced on the _Strahl _and other smaller ships over the years, she knew her feet weren't on solid ground. More than once she twitched, jerking her head this way and that as though sensing some malevolent, invisible presence.

"Should we be concerned with anything else?" Vossler asked quietly as we turned sharply to the left, following the path leading to the brig.

"You should don your helmet," I replied just as softly. "It will look strange if you have your face bare while on duty." Vossler nodded and slipped the heavy helm over his head, becoming an Imperial Elite once more. As we strode down the path that the Imperials had led the others, several more Imperials marched down the corridor toward us. Vossler betrayed nothing, merely continuing his pace as though nothing was wrong.

"Lady Eve!" The four men bowed at the waist, each of them removing their helmets in respect. I smiled at them, acknowledging them in turn. Tule, Fynn, Luca and Lix were fine soldiers, steadily working their way up the ranks. I wouldn't be surprised if they one day became Judges, one step away from Judge Magister. "It's good to have you back, milady," Fynn said, bowing again. Sabine looked up at them before she began panting, like she was smiling at them.

"I trust you did your duties well, gentlemen?" I enquired.

"Yes, ma'am," Lix said hastily, mimicking Fynn's movement. "We were personally assigned to Lord Vayne's protection in your absence!"

"That brings more comfort to me than you know. Thank you, gentlemen." I placed a hand over my heart and bowed to them. Tule and Lix flushed with pleasure, all four bowing to me once more before resuming their rounds. I spotted Vossler's helmet turned in my direction as we continued. "Is something wrong?"

"I did not expect your loyalties to extend beyond Vayne. You show the same devotion to mere foot soldiers as you do to your lord and master. It surprised me," he admitted.

"They are my men," was all I said in reply, but I received the impression that Vossler had expected me to scorn those of lower status. The reason I respected my Imperials, no matter their rank, was because I had been where they were now. My years of training had been gruelling, often to the point where I thought I would break from the strain of it. My teachers had not been sympathetic to the fact that I was a girl, and they pushed me as hard as any boy of that age. If there was only one thing I would have wanted in all those years, it was an acknowledgement that I was doing the right thing. The path I was following was hard, but I was succeeding, and all that mattered was that I kept trying. The fierce brutality of the Judge Magisters had instilled discipline and skill in me, but there was always the lingering sense that every move I made was watched with critical eyes.

The few Judge Magisters that had encouraged me without restraint had been belittled for it, yet Lady Drace, Judge Zecht and Judge Gabranth had never hidden their pride or their praise for me. It was humbling to know that amongst the Judges and amongst the Imperials I was respected and honoured as a warrior.

Both Vossler and I halted as an alarm suddenly blasted over the intercom. Sabine whined, the sound grating to her ears. He began to ask a question, but I hushed him, listening intently. The number of alarm signals, as well as the length of each, would tell me where the source of the commotion would be. Three long siren-like wails, followed by one short, told me that the sub-control room had sounded the alarm. "Come, quickly," I said, darting to the right. I had memorized the layouts of each of the Imperial warships, the _Leviathan_ being no exception. Vossler was quick to understand, following my lead as we weaved through the seemingly endless corridors, a small troop of Imperials running before us to meet the alarm's source themselves. I cursed silently; I wanted no Imperial blood spilled, but I doubted that Vossler, or any of my previous companions, would be inclined to mercy. Better that I take their lives into my own hands rather than theirs. As we approached the troop I closed my eyes, chanting the strongest sleep spell I could muster before unleashing it on the unsuspecting soldiers.

We passed them by as they collapsed one by one, and I began to dread what I would find once we reached the sub-control room.

The moment we reached the door, I'd scarcely swiped the cardkey through the lock before the doors swung open, revealing a scene of battle. Many Imperial soldiers lay fallen, apparently insentient, while three Judges still stood and fought against Basch and the others. Despite being weaponless, they had somehow been able to take down some of the finest foot soldiers Archadia had to offer.

"Eve!" Vaan shouted as he spotted me, his hands free of their shackles. All of the others had been freed, their hands clenched into fists. The Judges turned to face me, and in that instant Basch charged, taking two of them by their heads and cracking them together with enough force to knock them unconscious. The third Judge howled, brandishing the thick, heavy blade that all Judges were given, before Fran flicked her wrist, her fingers moving in a flurry of eloquence before the final Judge stiffened and fell atop his brethren.

"You certainly are a sight for sore eyes," Balthier said with a roguish grin, examining the cuffs of his sleeves.

"What happened back there?" Vaan demanded, striding towards me. "You were just gonna throw us into another dungeon, after all we went through? You said we saved your life! What kind of thanks is that? I mean, do you even have the tiniest bit of loyalty to anyone but Archadians?" He shouted.

"Use your head, boy," Vossler said, cutting off Vaan's tirade before it could go any further. He lifted his helmet, showing his displeasure at Vaan's words. "If she hadn't spoken on your behalf, you all would have faced execution." Vaan's mouth closed, his cheeks reddening at the scolding. Basch, too, approached, though his eyes were on Vossler.

"I thought you dead," Basch breathed, staring at Vossler in amazed wonder.

"And I thought you a traitor," Vossler admitted, his expression heavy with regret. "I doubted friend and foe alike. I could trust nobody." Basch nodded, understanding Vossler's actions as any honourable soldier would. "We have all been manipulated, my friend, and we need the ties of old if we are to save the princess."

"Wait, what's going on? Who is this guy?" Vaan asked, gesturing towards Vossler.

"I think an explanation is owed to us, Captain Azelas," I stated, backing away to face him. Sabine circled around my legs before taking a stance on my left side, her icy eyes seeming to glare. Vossler spared the sleeping Archadian soldiers a glance before nodding.

"I cannot tell you everything here, but know that Marquis Ondore has long has he worked in secret to build the resistance. The reason why I am here is because of that plan; he sought me after Princess Ashelia had been taken by Vayne and organized this rescue. Not lightly did I beg his aid." He tilted his head towards Basch. "We have little time to waste. Her Majesty will need us both if we are to bring her from this place." He reached out a hand, and Basch was quick to grasp it.

"I suppose we'll all need to work together if we want any hope of escaping unscathed," Balthier drawled, rolling his eyes heavenward. "I should have left the moment I returned to Rabanastre."

"Yeah, but you didn't, so you're stuck with us," Vaan snapped. "Just don't get in my way." Balthier lifted his brows, but waved him away with a smile before turning to face me.

"I believe our debt is repaid now. But whatever happened here?" He reached out to touch my face. As I recoiled I cringed as the pain flared.

"Judge Ghis has never been merciful to those who have questioned his rule," I told him dryly. Vaan turned to look as well, his eyes growing wide with horror. Fran frowned, her tiny nose wrinkling as she examined my wounds.

"He hit you?" Vaan said, outraged. "But you're practically on the same side! And why does he care, if a few prisoners go free?"

"I questioned him, Vaan, and I refused to answer him on where I had travelled. Any who do so are likely to be punished in some form. Force is one of his cruder ways of instilling fear." Balthier was still staring intently at me, his hand again reaching out to me. "What are you-?"

He grasped my chin and gently turned my head from side to side, looking at each mark with something like regret in his face. Our eyes met for a moment, and I was shocked to see anger there, as well as a sadness that I could not explain. I jerked away, feeling my cheeks grow warm. "Now isn't the time. If we are to avoid Imperial detection, we will have to move quickly and quietly." I paused to think. Our group was enormous as it was now, and escaping detection would be difficult. Splitting up would be a fool's move, for no one here knew the ship as well as I, and I could not be in two places at once.

"What about the armour?" Vaan suggested, pointing to the crowd of fallen Imperials.

"I doubt any Imperial is your size," Fran told him, not unkindly. "I can wreathe a spell of invisibility upon us, though it will not last long enough to escape."

"If you can manage it until we save the princess, it won't matter," I mused aloud. "Once the alarms have detected that Ashelia is out of the brig, no amount of trickery will save us." I made sure to look each of my companions in the eye. "You need to be aware that once we have her, we will have to fight."

"We've come this far," Vossler said grimly. "We know what it means to ensure our escape." I nodded, admiring his resolve and those of the others. They were fearless, or perhaps it truly was their ignorance gave their nerves enough steel to face what was ahead.

"I'm sure your weapons have been placed in those compartments," I said, gesturing to three enormous, card-encrypted lockers. I handed one of the keys to Vaan, who quickly raced over and opened each with a dramatic flourish of his arm. He swiftly found the blade I had given him in Nalbina, grinning as he tied it to his belt. The others were just as swift, and before long Fran chanted words that were like music, she, Balthier, Vaan and Basch fading from sight.

"Be wary of oncoming Imperials," Vossler warned as he donned his helmet once more. His words were wise, for not a moment after we departed and turned down one of the many corridors we faced a squadron of Imperial soldiers. They passed us without a word, and the heavy tramp of their armour was enough to deafen the sounds of Vaan's heavy panting and the shifting of bodies moving to avoid a collision. Sabine snapped at the heels of one of the men trailing behind, her tongue lolling as he loosed a childish yelp. She pranced to my side a moment later, her cheer belying her actions. I stroked her head, smiling a little to myself. It was cruel to the Imperials to encourage her, but every man, no matter how they respected me, needed to be reminded that we were not to be taken lightly.

The path to the brig was considerably shorter than the one that had led us to the central block, though the corridors swarmed with Imperials. The others, hidden from sight by Fran's magic, were wise enough to stop moving if Imperials approached and to press themselves to the sides of the walls while the soldiers passed. Considering all the events that led us to this moment, it was uneventful, the near-silence giving weight to the turmoil I felt. I knew that by saving the others I would face trial, and if I freed Ashelia and helped her to escape I would be considered a traitor. Every bone in my body screamed for me to bind them with magicks, hold them until the Imperials could deal with them in their own fashion before leading the charge against Ondore himself. Only then would I be redeemed.

But there was something in me that told me if I did that, I would be betraying more than just Bhujerba and my companions. I had so many questions and no one, not even my supposed allies, would supply me with answers. When I tried to reason with myself, thinking of Lord Vayne and how his pain at my actions would cut at me like a knife, I thought instead of Lady Drace and how her face had tightened when she had told me that regret made life not worth living.

"Eve." I lifted my head, facing Basch. "The key," he said, holding out his hand. I removed the cardkeys I had retrieved from Yaibal, flipping through them before handing him the one that would unlock the brig doors. He and Vossler strode inside, Vaan and the others reappearing with a shudder of magick. Fran appeared no more exhausted than she had before she had cast her spell, tossing her hair as she stepped inside. I remained outside, still lost in thought. What would it take for Lord Vayne to forgive me? I reached for my throat, feeling the chain with his ring upon it weighing heavily on my neck. I considered it, wondering, oddly enough, if agreeing to his proposal would redeem me in his eyes.

"_Do not marry him for duty._" Walter's words were just as potent as Lady Drace's. I let the chain drop, swallowing hard.

"We should hurry," I heard Balthier urge. "They won't be long." As I turned to face them, I met Ashelia's gaze and saw her face whiten.

"What is she doing here?" She demanded.

"Saving you," I replied curtly. "Now, if you'd like I can put you back in your cell." Her hands tightened into fists, an angry hiss escaping through her teeth. "If you want to taste freedom once more, you'll have to agree to whatever company is available to you. Am I understood?"

"You cannot treat me as a-"

"The more time you waste, the more enticing it seems to put you back," I warned, in no mood for games. Time was precious now, and only through a monstrous amount of luck would we be able to escape. She hissed again, but lowered her eyes. "Once we leave the alarm will sound. We must be swift," I said as Vossler handed a blade to the princess. I only glanced at it quickly, but it was enough to tell me that it was of Dalmascan make, fine steel, undoubtedly with the mark of Dalmasca's royalty upon the hilt. I led the way, and as I had expected the alarms began to blast once more.

"Majesty, we will cut you a path," Basch said reassuringly, his own Dalmascan blade in hand. Ashelia whipped towards him, her eyes cutting like daggers.

"I will not place my trust in the sword of a traitor!" I rolled my eyes at her dramatics. It was like trying to placate an Archadian Royal: they were never satisfied, and no doubt she would raise a fuss until she either got her way or until someone shut her mouth. I had seen enough of her idiocy while in the Garamscythe Waterway; this was not the time to indulge her petty grudge.

"Yet trust his sword we must," Vossler admonished her. "Traitor or no, I see no other way. We track back, commandeer a ship and make our escape. Eve, which is the shortest path?"

"This way." I marched toward the southern door, unlocking it swiftly with one of Yaibal's cardkeys. I heard Vossler muttering to Basch, but whatever his words were I could not make sense of them. No doubt it was some balm to Ashelia's blistering hatred, as foolhardy as it was. We raced through the corridor, weaving past sharp corners and ducking into hidden alcoves when the sound of Imperial armour grew loud. There were dozens of the alcoves, designed to trap and ambush any stowaways, deserters or escaped prisoners. The irony of using them to aid my enemies was not lost on me. I was thankful, at the very least, that Ashelia hadn't a twisted sense of dignity and hid along with the rest of us when the soldiers passed by, though her knuckles were white with the force she held her blade.

Once it was safe to move on from what seemed the hundredth Imperial squadron we dashed towards the beginnings of the port section of the ship, the door sliding smoothly open without need of a keycard. Though the room was empty I took no comfort from it. Traps could be laid in hundreds of different ways, particularly on one of the fleet's most massive ships. There was nothing in the room that could hide Imperials, but we had three doors to consider. We had hardly taken another step when one such door hissed, the compressed air rushing from the rectangular frame, two figures racing through it. I relaxed, letting out a breath as I recognized who they were. The two froze, as wary as we were, before the elder of the two gasped.

"Vaan!" Penelo raced to him, her face alight with joy. Vaan met her halfway, the two of them embracing each other so tightly I doubted either of them could breathe. Penelo's shoulders shuddered, Vaan rubbing her back while telling her that it would be okay. Several long moments passed before they let go of one another. I strode to Larsa, bowing at the waist. Sabine sprinted up to him and eagerly licked his face, butting her head against his chest. Larsa chuckled, scratching Sabine's neck affectionately before turning to me.

"I worried, sister-mine," he said, half-scolding me. His beaming smile belied the cool tone to his voice. I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a truly affectionate look instead of my usual reserved smirk.

"I'm glad you're safe as well, my prince." Another wide smile brightened his face before he hid it behind concern, his brows furrowing as he placed his hand overtop my own.

"Ghis knows you've escaped. You must hurry." Behind us my strange entourage looked on, some of them with puzzled looks on their faces. Ashelia had her eyes narrowed into slits, her lips pressed firmly together in displeasure while Vossler looked down at Larsa with nothing more than guarded curiosity. "You are Captain Azelas," Larsa said, appearing no more surprised than he had when he had seen Basch in Bhujerba. "You will follow me. We must reach the airships before they do."

"You would let us leave, knowing who we are?" Vossler questioned suspiciously. Larsa, instead of answering his question, turned to Ashelia. She looked as though she didn't know whether to cut him down or listen. Her eyes briefly flicked to mine, lowering to the hand I placed on the hilt of my sword. She clearly understood my silent threat, but continued to stare down at Larsa with outright suspicion.

"Lady Ashe," Larsa began, speaking calmly and respectfully. It was more than most Archadians would be willing to give, Ghis included. His tone had been nothing more than mockery when speaking to the fallen princess. "By all rights you ought not even to exist. That you and Captain Ronsenburg were made to appear dead is like a hidden thread laid bare. Your actions hereafter will pull at that thread, and we will see what it unravels." As he spoke a thought struck me so suddenly that I nearly gasped.

Larsa, my prince, was no longer a boy. He had become a man, one utterly aware of his country's doings. As much as it hurt him to watch, he fought as valiantly as any who loved their homeland. He was striving for peace when all around him was war. Pride for the man he turned out to me swelled in my breast, but that same feeling made me ache as I realized what had to have been lost in order for this maturity to be gained. No longer would Larsa see through eyes clouded by ignorance. He would see the bitter truth but struggle to make that truth different, into a truth we all could bear without shame.

"This is our chance," Larsa was saying ardently, his attention entirely focused on Ashelia. "We must see this through and get to the bottom of it. I believe 'tis for the good of Dalmasca, and for the good of the empire." At first the princess looked as though she would say exactly what she thought of the good of the empire, but after a moment her expression eased into a reluctant smile.

"Very well, then," she said with a nod. I caught Vaan's deadpan expression, as did Larsa a moment later. When he lifted a brow in confusion, Vaan rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, _Lamont._" Ah, that was it. Vaan had never appreciated being tricked in all the time we had journeyed together. Larsa's chagrined look made Vaan's frown lift away.

"I must apologize," Larsa said formally, a pink tinge flushing his cheeks and nose. Vaan waved a hand at him, his annoyance faded. Still appearing embarrassed, Larsa went to Penelo, holding out the small nethicite sample he had carried in the mines. "Penelo, for you. May it bring you good fortune." He placed it in her open palms, gently squeezing her fingers before letting go.

"Thanks," she replied shyly.

"Let us go," Larsa commanded briskly. Vossler made to follow him, and I did as well despite the chorus of protest that followed. "Eve?"

"I'm going with you," I said, mystified when he shook his head. "My lord, I have no place amongst them. I would protect you against-"

"I know what you would protect me from," he said, surprisingly gentle in tone. "And I admit that I want you to stay at my side, but you're needed with them." He silenced my dissent with an upheld hand. "Eve, I need you to ensure that Lady Ashe is not harmed. We need her more than anything now. Once the truth is revealed, chaos may consume House Solidor. I need your blade to protect her from any who will seek to harm her." Hearing him say that brought to light what I had tried to deny. House Solidor, no, all of Archadia, once they learned that Ashelia was alive, would swarm to her like a plague of locusts. They would silence her as they'd tried to two years ago. _Do not ask this of me. Do not tell me I must place her before Lord Vayne until next we meet._

But I had no choice.

"As you wish, milord." Larsa knew instantly what my words truly meant, rueful sadness crossing his features before he and Vossler left for the port launch. I waited until they were out of sight before speaking again. "There is a roundabout way to the port launch. If Larsa and Vossler succeed, we will need to give them as much time as possible."

"Eve."

"What is it?" I snapped, not waiting for Balthier to respond. I started for the west door, hoping that most Imperials would be intent in their duty rather than charge through the corridors after us.

"Thank you." Those words, spoken from his mouth, would have startled me any other time. Now I was filled with bitter resentment. He must have seen my disappointment, and now he pitied me my obligation to Larsa. _Now isn't the time. Despise him later, _I instructed myself, embracing the pain I felt before letting to fall away to nothing. The port launch was close, but there would undoubtedly be Imperials swarming in all around us at any moment. Larsa and Vossler would need to secure a ship and ready it if we even stood a chance of escaping, but to do that they needed a diversion. We would have to be the diversion.

I felt more than saw the others staring at me. I knew what they must be thinking, and in truth I had no answer for them. I was falling away from everything I had ever known, and yet I still helped them, led them towards escape. My chest was tight with anxiety, thoughts of Lord Vayne, Lord Gramis and Lady Drace, all the men I had fought alongside flickering through my mind as fast as lightning. What _was _I doing?

_My lord, what have you kept from me that makes all this a necessity? Why did you keep it from me?_

The enormous doors of the port launch were already open, the smallness of the door a gross underestimation of the vastness of the hanger bay itself. At first it seemed empty. No sound permeated the enormous room, only the lingering reek of airship fuel remaining from thousands of ships departing. The minute relief I felt was instantly shattered as the heavy clank of armoured footsteps broke through the silence. Imperials I could have handled, but he was another matter entirely. Sabine skittered backward, bumping into me in the process.

"Such a great shame." Judge Ghis's stride was idle as he approached, as though lazily strolling through the gardens of the palace in Archades. Behind us the doors flew open, a squad of Imperials tramping out to block the exit. "I must confess, I thought you the one who would help us restore peace to Dalmasca." As Ashelia gasped in stifled fury he gave a long, mockingly petulant sigh. "No matter. We hold the proof of your royal lineage. A maid of passing resemblance will serve our purposes now." He held his hand out to the side, the flame forming in his palm growing larger and larger with each step he took. Sabine hunched down, her teeth bared. I gathered my own energy, readying myself for a protective shield. I knew it wouldn't possibly be enough against his spell, but it would at least prevent our deaths. "As for you, my dear-" The flame soared above our heads, growing even larger, the potency of it pressing waves of incredible heat upon our heads. Black and purple mingled with the colors of the flames, making it seem a tunnel into the void. "The empire requires you no more!"

Before I could cast my spell, before the flame could even descend, it suddenly dissipated in a vortex of blue light, swirling down towards us. No heat came from that pulsing sphere as it suddenly burst into hundreds of tiny pinpoints like stars. Sabine yelped over and over again, nearly dancing in her antsy confusion. Dazed, I turned around, finding Penelo clutching at the nethicite sample Larsa had given her. It was vibrantly luminescent, phosphorescent blue overshadowing the red and orange flashing within. In the instant that I saw the colors they disappeared, fading along with the blue until the stone was dulled once again. Penelo openly gaped at it, the others no different. Fran's ears were twitching, her expression strained.

"What was that?" Penelo asked, her voice hushed with awe and fear.

"The nethicite." Balthier spoke with a reluctance I found odd. Strange magic or not, it had saved us from certain death. Ghis's spells were known for their violent, sadistic effects if the victim didn't die a painful and horrific demise first. A sarcastic grunt erupted from Ghis's mouth, bringing our attention back to him.

"Your Majesty does not disappoint," he said, sounding minutely impressed. "Ever quick to spurn an honourable surrender, as was your father." As he spoke he shifted both his weapon and his shield into a readier grip, positioning himself into a battle-ready stance. Ashelia's face went white, a strangled gasp stuttering from her mouth before she pulled her sword from its sheath.

"_You know nothing of my father_!"

In an instant there was chaos. The princess sprinted for Ghis, and the Imperials in turn headed for the rest of us. Fran and Balthier raised their weapons. "Wait! No!" I demanded, my scream so loud that it startled me. Both pirates flinched, turning to look at me as I strode towards the soldiers. I could see Yaibal at their head, and as one they hesitated. These were my men, as much as they were Lord Vayne's or the Judges'. I couldn't bear to see them slaughtered before my eyes.

"My lady, we don't want to hurt you," Yaibal said haltingly. He looked well despite the dark, swelling bruise near his left eye. "Stand aside and let us do our duty."

"Is it your duty to slaughter in order to bring Ghis pleasure?" I asked, wondering what, precisely, I was trying to do. Was I saying this to protect them or malign Ghis? "Is it your duty to watch as your fellow men fall to the lash and suffer humiliation because of his failings?" Several of the troop glanced at one another, and I knew instantly that I was right. Ghis had lorded his power over all his subordinates since the day he had become Judge Magister. "Gentlemen, I tell you now that if any of you were to leave, I would never fault you for it."

"But, my lady," one of the Imperials said nervously. "He's a Judge. He'll have our necks in nooses if we just run away!"

"But what if your orders came from me?" Two of the Imperials began whispering to themselves. "I may not have the power of Judge Magister, but my word is still held true. If you relate what you have learned here to Lord Vayne, he will see to it that you regain your lost honour. He will learn the truth and see Ghis punished for his bloated ego." I took a breath, feeling my throat become as dry as the deserts of Dalmasca. "Even if you don't relate what has happened here, Ghis's schemes will be unveiled. I'll see to it myself if I must." Each Imperial turned to the other, seeking answers from the closed helmets before they turned their backs to me and ran. Dizziness swamped me, the pain in my face throbbing with the rhythm of my heart.

It was the clash of metal against metal that drew me back to the present. Vaan, Fran, Penelo and Balthier faced where Basch and Ashelia fought Ghis. I was surprised to see the princess leading the attack, though Basch was quick to step in if Ghis took a step too close to her. Despite my earlier thoughts, Ashelia was a formidable fighter, her strikes smooth and swift. Yet one cannot become a Judge Magister through mere tyranny. Ghis had spent years honing his technique, as all the Judges had. He kept Ashelia on her toes for every instant of the fight, always pushing Basch aside as though he was an irritating insect instead of a former knight of Dalmasca.

But Ghis was faltering. I could hear it in his laboured breathing and see it with every hesitation. Ashelia pushed herself further, striking faster and faster, leaving Basch behind entirely. "Eve! Teach this pathetic whelp a lesson," he demanded. I felt more than saw the fearful gazes of the others. I folded my arms over my torso, raising my eyebrows challengingly when Ghis risked a glance towards me. "I gave you an order, Eve!"

"I lied before, Your Honour. I sustained an injury while I travelled with them. I'm afraid I cannot assist you." I paused, letting my words sink in. "Surely you don't need me to defeat her? You are Judge Magister, after all-"

"Silence!" He bellowed, the deliberate jibe sending him into enough of a rage to lunge at Ashelia with his sword raised. She danced nimbly out of the way before swinging her blade towards his head. The flat crashed into his helmet with such force that it was knocked clean from his head, revealing his haggard face and steel-grey hair. Ashelia swung again, the blow deeply scoring the front of Ghis's armour. His weapons dropped from nerveless fingers. He gasped and wheezed, holding his right hand to his face. He collapsed to his knees a moment later, the princess resting the edge of her steel against his vulnerable throat.

The doors hissed open, the clanking of armour bringing to mind another troop of Imperials. It was Vossler, his face reddened from both exertion and the heaviness of the plate armour he had stolen. "We've secured an _Atomos_. Come!" He gestured for us to follow, Ashelia wavering where she stood. She eventually understood that escape was more important than the murder of a Judge. She sheathed her sword and ran to him, passing Balthier, who looked decidedly put upon.

"An _Atomos_?" He asked disbelievingly. "All skiff, no ship. Hardly fit for a leading man," he complained with a scowl before following after the princess and knight. Vaan's expression brightened.

"So I can fly it, then?" He appeared so excited that it was comical. Fran looked at him incredulously, going after Balthier after she enquired if Vaan was mad. His expression deflating like a balloon, he pouted a moment before trailing after the others. I nearly reached the doors before I heard Ghis shout to my back.

"You'll never be able to return! If you leave this ship, I'll tell of your deeds to Lord Vayne! You'll forever be a traitor!" I stopped, the words striking my heart. "Stay now and I'll give you mercy," he called, confidence permeating his voice. "Eve, you know what that path will bring you." _Do I?_ Balthier and Fran had stopped, watching me with wary looks. I turned towards Ghis, who held out a hand as though summoning me. Suddenly I despised how weak he was, how he relied on others before claiming that power as his own. He schemed, he plotted, and in the end it was obvious for all to see that he was just an old man desperate for an inkling of respect and supremacy.

"Better a traitor than a craven fool." I took no pleasure from the ugly incredulity on his face. I ran after the others, past Fran and Balthier. I never looked back as I left behind everything I had sworn to protect, everything I dreamed to become. The shame I had begun to feel in Bhujerba solidified into a painful knot in my gut, growing more potent as regret and sorrow tightened it, settling there to stay.

The ship that Vossler had overtaken was, as Balthier had complained, large, somewhat box-like in appearance, and its engines roared as loudly as any of the creatures the ship was named for. Despite his protests he seated himself in the pilot's chair, flicking switches and murmuring to the ship as though it was a sentient being. Sabine was growling as loudly as the engines, her entire body thrumming with the force of it. I reached down absently, stroking her head as a strange sensation stole over me. I could feel the horror I felt at myself for what I had done, but it seemed numbed now, a ghost of the truth of how I was feeling. My thoughts were sluggish, unable to form any coherency.

"Can't we go faster?" I heard Penelo ask fearfully as the great metal bands keeping the ship within the _Leviathan_ lifted smoothly away.

"Not yet," Fran responded, her voice unusually tense. As the ship took off I felt myself moving to a more balanced stance, but I wasn't fully aware of myself. I felt as though the world was rushing around me, moving too fast while I merely stood in stasis. It felt hard to breathe, like my ribs would crack under the increasing tightness of my chest. I watched as countless other Imperial ships loomed around us, their engines deafened under the bellow of the Atomos. A small squadron of Remora, smaller, faster ships shaped to the likeness of hornets, sped towards us, Ashelia taking in a harsh breath. For a moment all seemed still, our fate tied to that of the Remora, before they moved along their course, never turning around or increasing their speed.

"They passed," Ashelia said as she loosed the same breath she had taken, confusion apparent in her voice.

"Had we gone too fast, they'd have noticed," Fran explained, gazing at Balthier as he effortlessly guided the Atomos amongst the fleet for a time before casually pulling away. He sailed the ship towards the Bhujerban aerodrome, his features relaxing as the voices of the Bhujerban flight control told us where to land. Sabine butted her head against my leg, whining when I didn't respond. She licked my fingers, trying to force her head under my hand in a semblance of petting, but I couldn't indulge her. I felt frozen, my throat closed tight.

We exited the _Atomos_ in silence. The madness of the aerodrome was almost welcome; I think if it had been perfectly silent the weight of my actions might have driven me to madness. Vossler, Basch and Ashelia stood a little ways away, the frown that had been ever-present on her face growing as Basch began to speak. Penelo had somehow gotten a handkerchief in her hands, gazing at Balthier with something like shyness before she strode over to him.

"Balthier," she said, her cheeks flushing as he turned towards her. "Your handkerchief. I thought you might want it back." She held out the pristine white cloth, Balthier accepting it with a cordial nod.

"I shall wear it close to my heart," he vowed, bowing to her as elegantly as a gentleman to a lady. Penelo blushed again, beaming at him with all the worship a giddy young girl could muster. Vaan didn't seem to approve, the stark, unpleasant look directed towards the pirate evidence enough of that. How she had gotten something of Balthier's I couldn't say, nor could I bring myself to care. After a moment the boy glanced at me, biting his lip before he approached.

"Eve?" Sabine curled around my legs, staring at Vaan suspiciously. Vaan scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what to say," he admitted.

"Then say nothing. I needn't your thanks, nor your sympathy," I told him curtly, uncaring for the obvious hurt I had given. All the years of training I had undergone had taught me that in silence I could be invincible, seeing, hearing and sensing all, but now I felt as though my silence was choking me. I felt as though I could scream all of the anguish I felt inside and it would barely be adequate. I could lash out, finally kill Balthier as I had wanted from the beginning, striking Ashelia and making her feel as small and miserable as I now felt. I could have unleashed all the Mist I had inside me and incinerate Bhujerba, but it would never erase my actions.

_What have I done? _

A low, unsteady whine brought me back to myself. Sabine was looking up at me, her eyes bright and sad. She nudged my leg with her nose, the sound that emerged from her throat as pitiful as a child's frightened cry. I knelt down and patted her neck, rubbing her back with slow, long strokes. She leaned forward and licked my cheek, her tongue lolling out of her mouth as she gave me what appeared to me a happy smile. She was only panting, but the image she painted suddenly made me feel lighter. _At least I still have you, _I thought, the idea of being without her more awful than I could imagine.

I was a traitor, and I could never go back. But Sabine was with me. That was enough, for now.

"I'm told the marquis will be waiting for us." Balthier sauntered over, offering me a hand. I stood on my own, ignoring him before striding towards Basch and Ashelia. Vossler was retreating; to where, I did not know. Ashelia visibly stiffened, affront plain on her face. I ignored her as well, looking at Basch with the same blankness he had.

"What becomes of us now?" I asked him. Basch was quiet for a time, staring at me intently.

"For what you did aboard the _Leviathan,_ no thanks will ever be worthy," he informed me solemnly. "You could have turned against us at any moment, yet you did not. You could have remained with your kith and kin, yet you stood against your own to ensure our lives. No matter your choices in the future, whether you will remain with us or seek your own path-" He reached forward, gently placing a calloused hand on my shoulder. "You will always have my gratitude and my trust."

"Spoken well, from one traitor to another," Ashelia spat, her words like venom. She turned her back too swiftly for either myself or Basch to respond. "Come. We must speak with my uncle. He will know how to proceed to restore Dalmasca." She strode away, leaving Basch and I to try and shrug off her poison.

"Don't defend her," I warned as Basch opened his mouth. He hesitated a moment before nodding. So he, too, felt the sting of her words, though the title she had given him was not the truth. It shouldn't have affected me so greatly, but it did. We followed her, the others falling in step behind. Balthier was quick to come to my side, offering me an arm as though he wished to escort me. Sabine butted him out of the way, baring her teeth at him as he tried to approach again.

"Nice try," Vaan jeered from behind. Balthier merely shrugged amiably, still grinning like a fool. "She's never gonna like you."

"Faint hearts never won fair lady."

"What's that mean?" Vaan enquired as we stepped out of the aerodrome. Twilight had swept over Bhujerba, the vibrant colours that streaked the sky enchanting against the great magicite wings that soared over the marquis's estate. The night air was cool against my skin, the soothing touch enough of a comfort to stave away the hysteria that had nearly claimed me before.

"Find a girl of your own, have her reject you utterly and you'll see what I mean," Balthier responded with a smirk. I didn't bother to respond; by this point I knew it would only encourage him. Sabine wagged her tail happily as we walked through the quiet streets, utterly calm.

When we approached the guards that stood watch over the gate to Ondore's home, they openly gaped at Ashelia before their expressions of surprise grew at the sight of the rest of us. "I must speak with Marquis Ondore," Ashelia announced imperiously. "Tell him that Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca demands an audience." The elder guard strode off immediately, leaving the younger to attempt to retain a guarded disposition. He failed in that regard, his face agog with shock, his eyes flickering towards Ashelia before darting towards me and the others, twitching as he realized he was staring, and eventually beginning the process anew. He eventually settled with staring at the ground, pointedly avoiding us until the guard from before raced back towards the gate.

"His Excellency will see you immediately," he stated, cuffing the younger's head with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>"When Vossler learned my father had been killed the night of the treaty-signing, he returned to Rabanastre, there to aid my escape. There was still time before Vayne's reach extended too far. We thought that you could protect me."<p>

Ashelia's face remained solemn and sure as she related what had happened the night King Raminas had died, speaking to her only remaining kin. The Ondore line had no blood between them, but the friendship between the present Marquis Ondore and the former king of Dalmasca had been infamous. As befitted his station, he too remained impassive, listening to Ashelia calmly and without expression. He had remained so even when all our group had entered his chambers, looking at us each in turn, lingering on myself and Sabine before asking Ashelia to relate her story.

"However, when I then made the announcement that you had taken your own life, I must have seemed a model citizen of the empire." Ondore turned his head towards Ashelia, who bowed her head in sadness. Ondore sighed, the sound light yet containing the weight of a thousand regrets. "The announcement, you see, was Vayne's suggestion," he stated, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. "Of course at the time I was reluctant, but I could not perceive his reasons. Now it is clear: he meant to drive a wedge between us."

_So he knew, _I thought, the heavy knot of guilt within me tightening painfully. _He knew all along that she was alive._

"Halim, we are past all this. Bhujerba must stand with us," Ashelia proclaimed ardently, her eyes flashing with triumph. "We can stop Vayne!" Yet Ondore did not rise with her, nor did he share her vehemence. He stood slowly, gazing at the daughter of his long-dead friend.

"I once knew a girl whose only wish was to be carried in her uncle's arms." He paused a moment longer, sadness permeating his disposition. "Your Majesty is a woman grown now."

"Then Bhujerba will aid me?" Ashelia enquired. _You foolish girl, _I thought with no anger. _Lord Vayne would bring ruin down upon Bhujerba swifter than your desert storms._

"Suppose for a moment you were to defeat Vayne. What then?" The marquis asked of her. The notion was impossible, of course. Lord Vayne was brilliant at military tactics, had an entire kingdom's worth of resources at his fingertips, and all the soldiers he would need to crush Rozarria and any who opposed him. "You cannot simply rebuild your kingdom with the only proof of your birthright stolen." _That as well, _I acknowledged. No matter if the people recognized their lost sovereign, proof would be needed to ensure her blood was truly that of Dalmascan royalty. "Without that, the gran kiltias on Bur-Omisace cannot and will not recognize Your Majesty as the rightful heir." Ashelia's expression fell, her disbelief plain at Ondore's words. "You may yet be a princess, but without proof of your identity you are powerless.

"You will remain with me. We do nothing till the time is right."

"I cannot just wait!" She protested.

"Then what does Your Majesty propose we do?" Ondore demanded sharply, his face hard and unyielding. Ashelia shook her head, stepping towards Ondore.

"Uncle Halim," she pleaded, but the marquis was as unmoving as stone. Silence fell over the room, broken only by the idiocy of Balthier.

"Incidentally, what is the going rate for rescuing princesses these days? Food would be a good start. The good stuff, mind you," Balthier added with a quirk of his eyebrows. Ondore's lips twitched at the pirate's audacity, watching as Ashelia turned away and headed for the door. She seemed a ghost, haunted with pain and the hopelessness of a cause no longer supported.

"That can be arranged, though it will take some time," Ondore was saying. Ashelia left silently, the door remaining slightly ajar as she departed. I ignored Balthier's words, moving towards the marquis myself.

"If you might excuse me, everyone, there are matters I must discuss with the marquis in private." Basch nodded immediately, rising and leaving by the same door Ashelia had taken. Vaan, Penelo, Fran and Balthier were slower to depart, but eventually the door closed behind them, leaving me alone in the company of the marquis. He remained as solemn as he had while speaking with Ashelia, though his gaze was sharp. "I know what it must look like, marquis," I began.

"I assure you, Lady Eve, when it comes to Archadia I have learned that all appearances are deceiving." He folded his hands together. "Yet Lord Larsa was insistent that you remain alongside us while we made our decision."

"Lord Larsa is kind, but as I am no longer in the service of Archadia, his words hold no merit towards my honour," I told him, the truth like a punch to the stomach. "I betrayed the Judges in order to protect your charge. I am without lord nor kingdom, but I would ask that you listen to my words." He merely nodded in response. "I'm sure you know as well as I that Archadia has been keeping secrets that all have to do with this nethicite. I know how I stand amongst Bhujerba, but I ask that you allow me to stand by your side and protect Ashelia. All those who stand with Archadia will come and try to silence any who stand with her and spill the last of the Dalmascan bloodline.

"If we are to discover the truth behind all this, we must know who our allies and enemies truly are."

Ondore chuckled. I kept my expression neutral but could not comprehend how he thought this could be humorous.

"Of all the things I expected you to say, that was not one of them," he admitted. "So many believed that you deserved better than Vayne as a master, myself included. Please, do not take insult," he said, though the insult had already been spoken. I gritted my teeth and nodded curtly. "After what you sacrificed, it would be callous of me not to accept your services. You must know, however, that Lady Ashe will not be so accommodating."

"Her wishes are not my concern. Lord Larsa asked me to protect her, and protect her I must until such a time as he relieves me of that duty." Ondore's expression fell.

"So you still retain loyalty to them, even after they would name you traitor."

"I _am_ a traitor, marquis," I informed him evenly. "I betrayed my lord and my kingdom, but I will do as Lord Larsa asks." He sighed heavily.

"Do as you will, then, but know that my guards will watch you as carefully as you will guard Ashelia."

"I would expect nothing less." I nodded my head and turned towards the door, Sabine quick to follow. She trotted ahead of me, following no apparent path, until she led me up three flights of stairs and onto a balcony that overlooked all of Bhujerba. The magicite wings shimmered beautifully above us, sparkling brighter than the moon itself. Sabine curled herself around my legs, whining gently as I leaned against the beautifully crafted railing that protected one from the staggering drop to the Naldoan Sea below. The rush of the water, so far away yet perfectly clear, was a soothing sound, though it hadn't the slightest effect on relieving me of my thoughts.

"_You'll never be able to return!"_

As complete darkness fell over Bhujerba, the magicite wings glowing ever brighter, I lost myself in my thoughts and the actions that had forever named me a traitor. It was Sabine that finally alerted me to another's presence; she yelped, darting over to none other than Balthier.

"Eve," he greeted pleasantly.

"Pirate."

"Are we still on about that?" He pouted, the expression only irritating me further. He shrugged a moment later. "I thought you ought to know that our princess has gotten some notion of escape in her mind."

"And just how is she going to accomplish that?" I enquired. Ashelia was more of an idiot than I'd imagined. Trying to escape from Ondore's estate, which was guarded far more heavily than anywhere else in Bhujerba, and attempting to make her way to the aerodrome, where she would need not only an airship, but the docking codes for permission to take to the skies, would need far more finesse than she would think.

"She tried to steal the _Strahl_," he replied with a grin. "And demanded that I steal her away from her uncle. An idiotic plan to be sure, but she did mention a reward, and it's intrigued me enough to think on it. I'm assuming you know of the Dawn Shard?"

"One of the three relics of Raithwall, the Dynast-King." The Dawn Shard was far more than a relic, and Raithwall was more than merely a king. He was the king that was said to have held the gods' favour, and with it and his blade he forged the Galtean Alliance, wherein all the continents of Ivalice – Kerwon, the East, where Archadia reigned; Ordalia, the West, where Rozarrians ruled as equals; and Valendia, the North and South, Raithwall's own kingdom, where Dalmasca was eventually to rise – remained at peace with one another. His rule was the Golden Age, and the relics he left behind were to maintain the peace he had sought. The Dawn Shard had been buried along with Raithwall, the Midlight Shard given to Nabradia, the neighbouring kingdom of Dalmasca, and the Dusk Shard, as Basch had revealed, had remained with his Dalmascan descendents.

"She seeks proof of her royal blood," I stated.

"Precisely," Balthier replied, sounding almost bored. "If it weren't for Raithwall's riches I wouldn't be going at all, but the treasure of the Dynast-King…that isn't something to be given up lightly."

"Is the thought of reward all you care about?" I asked, the same blistering hatred I had felt while in the aerodrome rising in me again.

"Actually, I was hoping you might come along."

"What?" I was nonplussed. Here was the perfect opportunity to leave me behind, and yet he not only telling me of Ashelia's plan, he was inviting me to come with them. What was his motivation?

"You've done far more for us than any other Imperial would." Balthier, who hadn't an ounce of seriousness within him, was now regarding me with the utmost solemnity. "I thought we at least owed you that courtesy. And I believe you promised Larsa that you would protect her at all costs."

"I did, though I'm having trouble believing your motive in telling me. Why bother telling me of her plans?" I asked, strangely curious. Balthier remained perfectly serious, stepping forward until we were merely a foot apart from one another.

"Like I said, you've done more than any other Imperial would. And besides that, you deserve some thanks for what you did aboard the _Leviathan_. It was a sacrifice none of us expected you to make, and even the princess knows how deep those wounds go. Though she may not be grateful at first, she knows what you had to do in order to save her. As do I."

Again, there was that strange sadness upon his face, that knowing that went deeper than simple thanks for my deeds. Sabine trotted over to him and rubbed her head against his leg, prompting him to pet her. _Perhaps there is some honour in him after all._

"I don't need your pity. But if we are to accompany Ashelia, we should do so quickly. I wouldn't put it past her to attempt to leave without us, especially me." I whistled to Sabine, who leapt to my side. Balthier bowed and swept an arm before him, beckoning me forward. We departed the marquis's estate together and rushed towards the aerodrome, moving as silently as we were able.

Though I still felt as though I had no true path to follow, I could at least fulfill Larsa's wishes and protect Ashelia from all those who would harm her. And there would be; Archadian assassins, Judges, bounty hunters, and the creatures of the wilds would all serve as a threat to her. Until Larsa and I met again, I would hold my oath to him as closely as the ones I once held to Lord Vayne.

I could only hope that these promises would keep me from breaking under the weight of the knowledge that I had betrayed everyone and everything I had ever known.


	10. X

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 10**

"_The Sandsea of Dalmasca is both beautiful and deadly. The desert sands shift and ebb as though they were the waves of the ocean, the golden color mesmerizing to gaze into. But within and beyond the sands lie creatures filled with territorial fury, waiting for some foolish person to wander into their path. The urutan-yensa are one such tribe, creatures that hack and tear their victims until nothing but bones remain. Those bones are then consumed by their fierce yensa mounts. They are grim, merciless beings, ones even I would not approach without caution."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

**Author's Note: Ashe annoys me. 'Nuff said.**

**Author's Note #2: I originally intended for this and the following chapter to be all one document, but by the time I finished it was over 20 pages. If you're anything like me, I like my chapters long enough to peak my interest but not so long that I want it to be done and over with. So here it is, the first part of the events of the Sandsea!**

The highest point in Archades was the topmost tower of the imperial palace, where Lord Gramis and his sons made their home. Though it was known most as Lord Gramis's place to hide from the eyes of the senate and his people, his secure rooms to ensure his plans were only heard by trusted ears, it was also known to a certain few of where secrets concerning the eldest son of the empire were exchanged.

Every Imperial standing guard at the landing port straightened their spines, locking their arms in a stiff salute as the ship carrying Judge Gabranth settled smoothly into the nook waiting for it. The same men tried not to quiver in their suits of armor as the Judge strode down the docking ramp. This Judge was one of their most beloved leaders, but none could forget his ruthlessness in battle and his will to obey the empire. No one could escape from Gabranth if he chose to pursue. It was whispered that he had once tracked his quarry to the ends of the earth before slaughtering the traitor and throwing him into the deepest chasm he could find. Many feared the Judge, and rightly so. The clanking of his armor, as well as the horned beast his helmet portrayed, indicated the fearless power the Judge claimed.

Judge Gabranth did not acknowledge his men as he would normally have done. He had pressing matters to attend to. He made his way into the heart of the sacred chambers, where the emperor was waiting for him. Though Gabranth removed his helmet and bowed, his face showing nothing but respect for his sovereign, one could not mistake the pain in his eyes at seeing the once great ruler so wizened and sickly.

He stated his report, his eyes never leaving the emperor's. The rich clothes that adorned the man's form sagged off his body. The hands that had clenched into the fists of war now shook as he folded them together, listening intently to the words his servant spoke. Worse was his grey, haggard face and defeated expression. Lord Gramis was not the man he once was, as much as it was painful for all his subjects to admit. Now with Vayne plotting behind his back that exhausted look only deepened the lines around his eyes and mouth, his shoulders weighed down with the burden of betrayal.

"Doctor Cid does this at Draklor?" Lord Gramis asked, his voice hoarse.

"I have confirmed that he receives funds from Lord Vayne." Gabranth didn't want to go on. It hurt him so to see the emperor bowed in shame and sorrow. His duty came before his feelings, he knew this well, but it pained him no less. "His agency in the fall of Nabudis is also certain, yet with Judge Zecht, who led the assault, missing, the truth remains difficult to ascertain." Gabranth found his eyes wandering to the banner behind the emperor. The symbol of House Solidor, the serpents coiled around one another in an intimate embrace, spoke to him of the vows he had made when the kingdom of his birth fell to the empire. The rising sun basking the enormous windows in light bathed the red of the banner, the snakes appearing to wriggle in malicious pleasure.

"The long cold years have clouded my eyes," the emperor said, his voice heavy with regret. "I cannot see my own son's heart." The ashen pallor of Gramis's flesh turned to white as violent coughing replaced what he would have said next. He nearly doubled over his desk, Gabranth involuntarily stepping forward, frustrated that he could not do a thing to aid him.

"My lord-" No other words would come. All the Judge could do was watch helplessly as Lord Gramis's fit eventually ended, grey masking the bloody tint his cheeks had taken.

"This illness will claim me," Gramis rasped, straightening himself. He placed his trembling hands upon the desk before him, looking at Gabranth with a calm that surprised the servant. His lord had just accepted his own death, yet he looked as though he had merely stated the time. "So then, who is to be my successor? The senate fears the capable, peregrine Vayne. They prefer a young fledgling emperor." The faintest hint of disdain worked itself into the emperor's voice. "Gabranth, once in the past I laid siege to your homeland." The Judge's face showed no emotion, but the faintest of flinches jerked his shoulders.

"The Republic of Landis is long since gone." Once there would have been heat to his words, but now there was nothing but monotony in Gabranth's voice. The Judge had no hatred festering in his heart towards the emperor and his family, nor to the country that had wiped Landis away forever. "My allegiance lies wholly with the empire."

"Perhaps," the emperor concurred. "But what of your brother? He did not accept us as you did. He fled to Dalmasca. Did you never think to follow him?" Gramis took note of the way Gabranth's stony demeanour steadily switched to suppressed fury, his gauntleted hands clenching into fists. His jaw was set in a hard line as he faced his ruler, his eyes blazing his true emotions towards his kin.

"I follow his every move. He is an enemy of the empire," Gabranth stated icily. "He _will_ be cut down." Lord Gramis sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before steely grey met the hostile gaze of the Judge.

"So you would kill even your own brother for the empire." Sadness permeated his words, though he spoke in an even tone. "Be that as it may, Gabranth, your ruthlessness is not without merit. But it must not become this way with Larsa," Gramis said, the urgency in his voice telling Gabranth that there would be no misinterpretation: Larsa _could not_ become like Vayne. "You must ensure that it does not."

"So then, you ask me to be his sword, to strike where he might not?" Gabranth questioned, sensing that he had spoken wrongly from the frown that came upon his ruler's face.

"Rather be his shield," Lord Gramis corrected. He sighed heavily again, rubbing his fingers against his eyes. Ordinarily the emperor would not have dared to display such weakness, but he knew that his servant would never betray him. He was safe with Gabranth in a way that he could not be with his other Judges, save Drace. "Gabranth, keep your close watch on Vayne. His is the keenest blade of all."

"My lord," Gabranth acknowledged, bowing. Before he could respectfully leave, Lord Gramis held up his hand, silently asking him to wait.

"Do this for me Gabranth. I could not..." Loss flooded the older man's face, revealing all the pains and sorrows it had borne in his time as emperor. "I could not bear to see my sons war with each other again." He paused, opening his eyes. "Gabranth, you must tell me, has there been any sign of Eve?"

"No, my lord," Gabranth answered, the image of the young woman he had allowed himself to become fond of filling his mind. "Her presence has eluded all who search for her. It is as though she has vanished completely, though we know she is now with the Dalmascan princess." _Where have you gone, child? Have you truly turned against us? Or do you have plans that we cannot know of?_

"I fear for her," Gramis said softly. The comment surprised Gabranth. He knew of the emperor's faith in Vayne's knight, all of the Judges did. "Vayne will not be pleased to discover that she walks with Ashelia, no matter what information she may gather. Eve does not deserve the fate that fast approaches her." Gabranth did not understand. Though Vayne had never allowed Eve special treatment, all of Archadia knew of their bond. What _would_ Vayne do with the girl?

"Should I discover her location first, I will bring her to you, milord." As the Judge bowed again another coughing fit had Lord Gramis hacking into his hands. Gabranth turned away, his eyes filled with a bitter darkness as he lost himself in memories long past and times now forgotten.

High above our heads, Balthier's ship blurred and shifted before disappearing as though it had never been, the sight likening to that of a mirage. All that remained was the brightness of the sky and the stifling heat of Dalmasca's Westersand. Of the three arid regions that surrounded Rabanastre, the Westersand was reported to be far more dangerous, particularly with the monsters that populated it. Contained within the vast area was the Sandsea, the part of the land Rabanastre's pub was named after. From what I'd read, the Sandsea was not to be missed for those seeking rare sights. The sand swelled and crashed like water, the golden grains the only indication that the grains were solid. This path was the only one that would take us to King Raithwall's tomb.

"This 'come in handy' often?" I overhead Ashelia ask Balthier, both her brows arched. The pirate simply smirked, pleased as ever to have attention.

"It's tough being popular," he said smugly. "Wouldn't want any admirers dropping in while we're away." He stared ruefully up at the place where the _Strahl _hovered, completely hidden. "Well now, that's as far as she goes. We'll be in jagd from here onwards."

"Across the Sandsea to the Valley of the Dead, and to King Raithwall's tomb below," Ashelia murmured, looking out at the vast cavernous walls that separated the Westersand from the Sandsea. I closed my eyes against the glare of the sun, questioning myself once more. Could I not return to Rabanastre, throw myself to Lord Vayne's feet and beg forgiveness? Yet I could barely convince myself that he would allow me in his presence, let alone hearing my explanation of my disappearance. This path that Larsa had asked me to follow further cast a damning light upon me. It was my actions thus far that had only furthered my betrayal.

I looked to Vaan and Penelo, the former explaining why we would have to traverse on foot. There were large parts of Ivalice known as jagd, and though we had precious little information of them it was made disastrously clear that skystones and many other such stones were unable to work while within or around such areas. The first time an Archadian airship had attempted to cross the Jagd Ramooda it had fallen clean out of the sky with no preamble. What we had learned was that jagd soil was rich with magicite and the air was dense with Mist, cancelling all known forms of technological magicite.

"Happy you get to teach me something for a change?" Penelo queried as Vaan finished his explanation.

"Well, if you wanna be a sky pirate, you gotta know your-" Vaan paused, glaring indignantly at Penelo. "Hey! What do you mean, for a change?"

"Come on, accept it, I'm smarter than you!"

"At least we thought to bring along entertainment," Balthier said idly, smirking as Vaan hotly proclaimed that Penelo was out of her mind. Penelo replied just as strongly, her tone in sing-song to further his anger. Ashelia sighed in exasperation as Vaan stomped towards me. Sabine, unusually silent since our escape from the _Leviathan, _suddenly took off to the south, startling Vaan into leaping away.

"I won't be involved in this," I told Vaan before he could open his mouth. He frowned, appearing hurt before folding his arms over his chest, smoothing away the injured expression with a scowl.

"Someone's in a foul mood," Balthier commented.

"Very astute," I answered flatly. A devilish grin curved the corner of his mouth. "If you come near me I can't promise you won't walk away unharmed."

"You could always crawl back to Vayne if you're so displeased with our company," Ashelia sniped, her mouth curled into a sneer.

"Continually you allow yourself to be buried under your own ignorance," I shot back, too annoyed to think of curbing my temper. "He would be the first to send the entire Imperial army after you. Don't forget, I know where you intend to go and what your plans are. If I went back to him now you would be the one at fault for allowing yourself to be captured." She and I locked glares. This woman appalled me with her utter lack of awareness of the reality around her.

"You're a traitor yourself," she snapped. "Begging for forgiveness will only result in your execution!"

"Better the gallows than in the company of a spoiled, ungrateful chit." My teeth were clenched hard enough to lock the muscles in my jaw together.

"Ladies," Balthier interrupted before Ashelia could open her mouth once more. "Both of you bring me such delight, and I'm afraid this little quarrel will have to wait. We can't waste any further time."

"Do you not see the threat before your eyes?" The princess demanded, dramatically pointing an accusing finger towards me. "She is Vayne's knight! She slaughtered countless Rozarrians and Dalmascans since she first attained her knighthood! She isn't capable of mercy or the slightest shred of humanity! How is it that you can bear the thought of her joining us?"

"No matter her past, were it not for her we would not have escaped the _Leviathan._" Fran's cool, calming voice had an instantaneous effect on the others. Anxious expressions from Vaan and Penelo were replaced by little smiles of gratitude, while Basch relaxed his rigid stance. "Were it not for Eve you would not have been released from your cell," Fran informed Ashelia. "You would not be here to claim the Dawn Shard. I think it would be best if we remember who our allies truly are."

"We need all the swords we can get, right?" Vaan quailed as Ashelia directed her displeasure to him. "Well, we do," he muttered under his breath as she turned away. There was a pregnant pause, and with no further words exchanged Ashelia stalked off in the direction of the tunnel that would take us to the massive Sandsea. _This is your last chance to save yourself, _I thought, imagining Judge Ghis sneering. _If you go with them now, you can never go back._

"Eve?" Vaan called, waving for me to hurry. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes to picture Lord Gramis, Lord Vayne, Larsa and Lady Drace. I let myself be washed in memories, holding each of them close before I opened my eyes and followed Vaan, letting them drift away from me.

The immense tunnel was narrow, the eroded stone walls on either side of our group pressing in on either side before they gave way for a sight that made me sigh in wonder. Once again, reading about a place and seeing it with my own eyes provided very different experiences. Enormous metal constructs from the days of the Rozarrian invasion stood abandoned far in the distance, rust making their once gleaming surfaces reddish-brown. Before us, the solid ground gave way to sand that shifted and swelled, the tiny granules of sand rippling like water. Against the bright blue of the sky the sand seemed a rich sea of gold. Vaan, his face alight with awe, carefully knelt down and cupped his hand to gather the sand. No matter its watery appearance, as he tilted his hand to let it fall only sand spilled from his palm. I looked out over it, the sun glaringly bright but the view beyond anything I could have imagined.

"Vaan!" Penelo smiled as Vaan jogged to catch up to her. She too was kneeling, examining the sand, as was Basch. Ashelia stood far away, and while Fran and Balthier looked impressed they made no move to look closer. As beautiful as the sight was, the Sandsea was not sturdy enough to hold someone's weight. If we were to step upon it we would fall in, and the creatures that nestled within the sands would devour us as we suffocated. Only a thin path led through the danger. We had to be cautious at all times. "So, where exactly is Raithwall's tomb?" I heard Penelo ask of Basch as I approached the group. Sabine shook herself, looking at me with glee. After our encounter on the _Leviathan, _I was surprised to see that she was so still. Any other time she would be running about, smelling new prey and chasing after fellow wolves.

"Far to the west," Basch answered, squinting against the brightness of the sun. "We must first cross the Ogir-Yensa, and beyond that the Nam-Yensa before we reach the tomb. An expanse of desert larger still than all of Dalmasca. We must pace ourselves. If you grow tired, we stop and take rest," he cautioned. Penelo smiled but waved off the concern.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm tougher than I look," she promised, shaking her head so that her braids fell to the back of her shoulders. Basch smiled as well, his typically stoic expression fading.

"You are at that." Penelo beamed at the praise before chasing after Vaan, jumping up onto his back. He stumbled, both laughing as he whirled around, trying to dislodge her. The others watched with amused looks, Balthier shaking his head yet allowing them to play. When they stopped, sensing that enough was enough, we walked along the path that led across the beautiful Sandsea.

I was used to hard labour as a knight and further used to long treks on foot in full armour while carrying my weapons. Yet this terrain, blazingly hot desert and unsteady footing, was nothing like the hard, cold land of Archadia. Dressed as I was in my civilian clothes the heat couldn't have been nearly as oppressive as I imagined, yet the sweat streaking down my neck and into my eyes convinced me otherwise. Even those of our group used to the heat of Dalmasca seemed exhausted and uncomfortable, Ashelia constantly lifting her hair away from her neck while Vaan rubbed at his eyes to rid them of sweat and Penelo fanned her front with her hands. Basch showed no sign of the heat, yet the slowness of his pace told me otherwise.

Sabine was far worse off, her fur no doubt tripling the heat for her. She panted long and hard, and at times I stopped in order to give her water from my canteen. She lapped at it greedily, nuzzling into my chest with a plaintive whine whenever I called for these halts. "I'm sorry," I whispered into her neck, stroking her back. My clothes felt like a hot, heavy second skin. I drank sparingly myself, the others doing the same though with the same desperation as Sabine.

Time passed slowly. I had heard from Imperials who had traversed some of Dalmasca's deserts that the journeys were endless, the heat and burning making every minute seem an hour. I'd thought they were exaggerating, but I was wrong. Every step we took seemed more difficult to take, the thought alone of continuing forward becoming unbearable. Archadians were used to a different kind of harshness, the icy winters roaring down on us like giants, the frigid cold freezing the foolish in their tracks. The cold that seeped into bones, refusing to relent even after one escaped it, now seemed preferable to this heat.

When the sun finally began to set, Basch called for us to stop. "We've made impressive ground," he said as we began making camp. "We should reach the Nam-Yensa in three days time."

"Three days?" Vaan choked, dropping his pack. He looked so thoroughly put out that Penelo snickered, pushing him although she looked just as exhausted at the prospect. Sabine shook herself vigorously, spreading sand over the bedroll I'd just laid out before promptly lying down on it. Her tongue lolled happily as she looked up at me.

"Don't forget we have the Nam-Yensa to traverse as well," Balthier muttered. He was drenched to the skin in sweat, the cuffs of his shirt stained yellow and brown. He glanced at them ruefully before sitting down and reaching into his own pack. Vaan sighed heavily, sitting down with as much grace as a pyrolisk. The flying creatures of the Phon Coast were ungainly in their flight, and Vaan was just the same. Walter and many of the other Imperial cadets had been the same way at that age, still growing into their bodies.

The air steadily became colder and colder as the sun finally sank beneath the horizon, darkness spilling over the white sand. Vaan worked away at making a fire, explaining unnecessarily that nights in Dalmascan deserts were as cold as the first signs of winter in Archadia. Basch stated that he would take the first watch, the others eagerly settling into their bedrolls. Vaan and Penelo were asleep almost immediately, curled close to each other. Ashelia spoke quietly with Basch before going to sleep as well, Balthier and Fran following suite. Sabine rolled off my bedroll, but I felt no inclination to sleep. I tilted my head back and gazed up at the darkened sky, the first stars peering down at me from hundreds of thousands of leagues. Their cold brightness reminded me of Lord Vayne: he was oft described as such, the unapproachable prince of Archadia.

"_Lord Vayne, what are the stars made of?" The hard, grating slide of the whet stone slid smoothly along the length of my blade, honing its edge. He looked up from his book, a soft smile gracing his usually solemn features. I sat sharpening my blade to the point where my thumb bled if I pressed it to the edge, Sabine fast asleep at my feet._

"_Why do you ask?" He enquired._

"_I read that some believe the stars we see are great fire elementals, burning so brightly that even the darkness of space cannot diminish them. It seems too fantastic to believe," I admitted, setting the stone down. His brows drew together as he pondered my question. Sabine grumbled in her sleep, her legs jerking as if she was running. No doubt she was chasing down cockatrices to her heart's content._

"_You see this lamp?" He gestured to the light in question, a beautifully wrought masterpiece of glass and iron depicting the snakes of House Solidor twining around the globe of glass. The fire flickering within it made the snakes appear to be moving, steadily climbing towards the iron-made flowers that sealed the flame inside. I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "It relies on gas to remain lit; and so do stars. They are great spheres of flammable gas that constantly burn. Because the gases are so volatile, the flames that consume them are far hotter than any flame we humes could stand. The flames grow to the point where they are like beacons against the sky. Not even the elementals of Ivalice can stand before their eternal flame." _

"_Thank you, milord, I understand." I examined my sword, frowning at a sudden thought. "Can stars move as elementals do?"_

"_No, Eve," he told me gently. "Stars remain where we might see them. I would never allow you so close to something that could hurt you."_

"_I am your knight. I would protect you from such things, not the other way around," I replied solemnly, believing every word. He chuckled, still smiling. It made him look younger, happier, so unlike how he presented himself before the senate and all of Archadia._

"_If stars were enemies to be defeated, not one would be able to stand against you."_

"Eve?" I dropped my gaze from the sky, facing Basch. In the flickering firelight he looked more haggard, the shadows dancing over him emphasizing the lines on his face and the hunch of his shoulders. It had grown far colder as I'd drifted in memories, to the point where Sabine's breathing was no longer so laboured. "You should rest."

"I won't find sleep this night." Sabine lifted her body from where she had been lying and clambered into my lap. I rubbed her back in long, even strokes, feeling sand and grit against the softness of her fur. She yawned, all of her sharp teeth exposed before she dropped her chin onto my knee and began to doze. Basch remained quiet, lost in his thoughts. I stared at the fire for a time, the glowing coals enough to keep the chill at bay.

"Why did you do it?" I looked at Basch again, seeing him staring at me intently. "You could have allowed us to leave and still remained with the empire, yet you willingly turned your back to a Judge. I need to know; what was it that made you leave?" Had Ashelia asked me, though she no doubt would have been more forthright and arrogant in her questioning, I would have told her that it was none of her business. But it was Basch who had first planted the seed of doubt in my mind of Lord Vayne and all that had happened thus far. It was he who had led me to the conclusion that all wasn't right with the empire.

"Someone close to my heart told me that regret made life not worthy of living," I began, unsure of how I would continue. He patiently waited, his face revealing nothing. "I could have left you to Ghis and spared myself this fate, but you and the others opened my eyes to the truth. Something is very wrong in Archadia, and the people who should have answered my questions are treating me with suspicion. Lord Vayne kept the truth of what happened with you and Judge Gabranth from me, his closest confidant." It still hurt somehow, the knowledge that my lord and master had lied to me. "I swore to myself that I would learn of the mysteries behind all this."

"The Judge…does he fear you?" Basch questioned.

"If he does, he hides it behind contempt rather well," I told him dryly. "I disobeyed him, and he is ever fond of punishment. He would have executed you for my mistakes, and I could not stand by and watch you all suffer for a petty quarrel."

"So my instincts were correct." Basch's lips lifted in a faint smile. "You are more than Vayne's knight."

"I'm tired," I told him abruptly, ending the conversation as quickly as it had started. "Wake me when you need to rest." I pulled my bedroll towards me, pushing Sabine off my lap with more force than necessary. She growled, nipping me harshly on the hand when I pushed her head away. Slipping into the blankets, I immediately turned my back to Basch. His words were as hard as a blow and completely unexpected. I heard Basch sigh, the sound heavy with disappointment, but he did not speak again.

I closed my eyes, but as I predicted sleep did not come. Hours passed with only the stars to gaze up at, and they seemed colder than before. When Basch finally took his rest I merely stared at the fire for the remainder of my shift, the heat and dancing light leaving spots before my eyes. It was only near dawn that I woke Balthier to take the remainder of the night, and what little time I managed to have was far too short and restless to be of any use. When we packed up our camp and continued to travel, my eyes felt far too sensitive to the light, aching and heavy though my heart was the heaviest of all.

The second day passed as the first had: slowly but surely, trudging through the heat and unsteady terrain, we made our way towards our destination. When we made camp as night began to fall, Vaan was noticeably cheered by the sparse vegetation littering the sand around us. Basch had agreed that it was a good sign. "The Nam-Yensa contains far more green than the Ogir-Yensa. We will reach it by the morrow."

The night passed slowly, and though I was able to sleep I felt as though it had been weeks since I was last wakeful. We trudged along in the morning, stopping only for a brief drink of water and to eat. Our surroundings became steadily greener, and the great monoliths of metal we had seen at the cusp of the Sandsea loomed overhead. The Rozarrians had once infiltrated Dalmasca in order to gather the rich oil supplies the desert supposedly had; yet the stores hadn't been nearly as ample as they had hoped, and so they lay abandoned, rusted and broken, a mere memory.

"Oh! Oh no!" Penelo pointed to the base of one of the great machines, her face contorted in horror. As we approached a foul, rotting odour blasted across my face. I grimaced; three corpses, two seeq and one bangaa, had been piled together, each looking days old. Yet something wasn't right with the bodies.

"It must have been the creatures of the desert," Ashelia murmured, a sad frown on her face. I approached and knelt beside one of the bodies. I carefully rolled the bangaa over and searched his clothes. "Do all Archadians desecrate corpses, or are you the exception?" She demanded, appearing revolted.

"This was not the work of monsters," I said aloud. "Look: do you see the way they were killed?" Vaan made a sickened noise and turned away, Penelo doing the same. "No beasts leave such clean wounds." Each of the cuts and marks upon the bodies were straight, methodical. Whoever had done this had known how to prolong pain. None of the bodies had been spared slices to the bone, wounds left to fester. On each of the bodies their throats had been cut so viciously that they only hung by the barest scraps of skin. These bodies were freshly killed, by my estimation: it could have only been a few hours since they were murdered. Basch knelt by my side, examining the bodies as well. "And look." I peeled away the vest of the bangaa, where a golden badge bearing a Dalmascan crest was pinned. "These men were clan hunters. They must have been seeking a mark, but someone interrupted."

"What do the wounds tell us?" Balthier came over as well, wrinkling his nose at the stench. "Swords don't cut so deeply."

"Whoever did this, we must be on our guard. If they are willing and have the strength to murder clansmen, they will see us as easy prey." I rose to my feet, Basch doing the same.

"If we cross by these machines, we can avoid monster and killers alike," Balthier suggested. "Mind you, they might be smart enough to climb with us, but we can rid ourselves of the burden of all this sand and whatever might be crawling within it."

"That seems a sound plan." Ashelia immediately set off for the ramp that led up towards the machines, Basch following swiftly. I looked down at the bodies of the fallen and bowed my head. If we had the time I would have liked to at least give them a proper burial. No one deserved to be food for carrion, but we had no choice. We would only put ourselves in danger. Vaan lingered, looking equally troubled.

"Who would do this?" He asked, both he and Penelo gazing at me sadly.

"The only ones who would murder others simply for the sake of killing are either murderers or bounty hunters." Penelo twitched, her face screwed up in fear. Vaan, noticing, quickly reached for her hand. She clung to him as we began our ascent onto the colossal metal constructs. They both gazed about the machines in wonder, the long metal bridges spanning a distance farther than we could see.

"A construct to draw oil from the ground," Basch stated suddenly, knowing without words that Vaan and Penelo didn't know of their purpose. "Abandoned many years now, it seems."

"Did Dalmascans build this?" Vaan questioned, picking at a rusted railing with a perplexed look on his face.

"No. The Rozarrians." Basch glanced at me. I suppose he expected me to show anger at the mere mention of Archadia's enemy, yet I remained still and calm. "Their empire lies far to the west, ever at war with Archadia. Heedless of the kingdoms caught in their midst." Basch's face took a faraway cast, his eyes shadowed with grief. "Dalmasca. Nabradia. Landis." His voice took a bitter tone with that last name. _You were born of Landis, _I remembered. During the earliest years of the war, both Archadia and Rozarria sought to claim as much ground as possible. The Republic of Landis was one such place, but from Archadia's occupation we gained Judge Gabranth. Despite our taking of his home, he swore allegiance to Lord Gramis and from there became one of the most formidable allies we had ever known.

Basch had hailed from Landis as well, but he chose another path. He became a knight of Dalmasca, sworn to fight her enemies. He had orchestrated countless victories against Rozarria and Archadia alike.

"'Tis the small craft's fate, to watch the list of galleons and pray for light winds." It seemed that we all turned as one towards the voice, each of us responding with shock in our own way.

"Vossler!" Basch stared at his friend, whose gaze was stony and unmoving. He did not appear pleased to see us, and little wonder. He had asked that Ashelia remain in Bhujerba, yet she had disobeyed, and the one he had chosen to protect her alongside her. "Why are you here?"

"Imagine my surprise when upon my return to Bhujerba, I find both you and the Lady Ashe have vanished." His displeasure seeped through his mask, his gaze as hard as glass. "I thought you were above consorting with sky pirates."

"Balthier is a man worthy of our trust," Basch argued, his face equally hard. Balthier appeared amused at Basch's defending of his honour, but made no move to speak. Though I could have disagreed, doing so aloud would have been childish. "And it was the Lady Ashe's decision. I am content to lend my arm, as I could not when Rasler died. When her throne was taken." His face and eyes darkened. Lord Rasler, the prince of Nabradia. His and Ashelia's marriage was one of alliance to stand against Rozarria and Archadia on either side of Nabradia, though I was told afterward that the two had come to love one another dearly. _Perhaps she blames me for that as well_. Basch inhaled deeply, lifting his eyes to Vossler's. "Never again. I will defend her this time," he vowed. After a moment Vossler smiled, nodding his approval.

"You walk the knight's path. The Lady Ashe?" He questioned. Basch gestured to where the princess stood. Sabine, silent until now, suddenly snarled low in her throat. She began prancing around me, growling whenever I attempted to touch her. I read her body language, frowning. Typically, whenever we faced a monster of any sort she would growl, and other times when we faced more sentient enemies she would prowl close by. She had rarely ever done both, and this particular pacing told me that she recognized the scent.

"We should leave this place," Fran stated solemnly, her eyes searching the desert.

"Let me guess, sandstorm?" Balthier assumed, a grim cast to his face. I looked in the direction Fran was gazing, spotting several clouds of dust moving towards our location. I narrowed my eyes, realizing that the only creatures that could make those tracks and move so swiftly were mounts to the deadliest creatures in the Sandsea: urutan-yensa.

"Something far worse," Fran replied, tension lacing her voice.

"Urutan-yensa," I told them, hushing Sabine as she began to howl. "Sabine! Quiet!" I demanded. She growled at me, only relenting when I ran towards the others, Balthier and Fran beside me.

"We leave at once," Balthier barked. "This is urutan-yensa territory, and they are not fond of visitors."

"They approach quickly," Fran reminded us unnecessarily, her voice strained. Our Dalmascan companions understood the danger at once: Vaan's tanned face became ashen, Penelo whimpering as she looked in the direction of the coming beasts. Ashe stiffened, Vossler immediately taking her by the arm and marching her towards the metal path we had not yet taken.

"Looks like we attracted the wrong kind of attention. Let's quit this place while we can," Balthier urged. Sabine threw back her head and _roared_, the sound so full of alarm that everyone froze in place.

"Long time no see, Balthier!" A voice I'd thought never to hear again cackled. In seconds Vaan and Penelo were grabbed, forced to their knees with blades at their throats. Three bangaa, each as familiar and unwanted as the last time I'd seen them, grinned as Ba'Gamnan strode forward. Penelo struggled madly against the minion who held her, terrified, pitiful whimpers escaping her throat. "I've been biding my time trolling for hunters, so long you've kept me waiting! I was beginning to think you didn't care." Ba'Gamnan had patches of raw, burnt skin over his face and arms, the burns making him even more menacing.

"You are looking rather careworn," Balthier admitted, his voice portraying arrogance while his back stiffened from tension. "Are the lizards in the sandpits not company enough for you?" Vaan looked at Penelo desperately, speaking quietly to her in order to calm her down, but she either couldn't or wouldn't hear him. She was too frightened, and with good reason.

"My blade requires a sharper tongue to keep its edge," Ba'Gamnan sneered. I looked to the approaching urutan-yensa as my stomach tightened into a knot. We hadn't time for this; couldn't he see the danger? We would all be overwhelmed by the creatures at any moment.

"Stop." I didn't dare move, else I'd have given the bounty hunters a reason to hurt the children. Ba'Gamnan turned towards me, his eyes sharp with hatred. The patches of burned flesh stretched grotesquely as he snarled, reaching for his weapon. "Leave them be, Ba'Gamnan, they're worth nothing to you."

"And you are?" Ba'Gamnan enquired silkily. "What would Vayne and the Judges want with a traitorous bitch like you?" So he knew. Word must have spread from Judge Ghis of my actions upon the _Leviathan._ Sabine growled as she paced behind me, sensing as I could that this was not the time to attack, but to think and plan. There was only one type of bait that would lure bounty hunters. Penelo stared up at me as tears trickled down her cheeks. The way the other bangaa held her was none too gentle, but her terror stretched farther than that.

"They would want me enough to ensure an entire empire's esteem, or a Judge's reward." Ba'Gamnan paused, a greedy light filling his eyes. His companions stirred, grinning at one another. "It hardly matters to whom you return me to, as long as I am brought back to Archadia." I saw Ashelia stiffen. _Stay quiet, you silly chit,_ I urged her.

"These are lowborn whelps," Ba'Gamnan sneered, one of his companions yanking Vaan's hair hard enough for tears to spring into his eyes. "What makes you so noble as to offer your life for theirs?"

"It's hardly noble what I desire, bounty hunter. All I want is to return home." Ba'Gamnan grinned, his burns contorting into a bizarre, almost carnival-like mask.

"And what of Balthier? Will you trade yourself for him as well?"

"Do whatever you like with him. I care not," I responded evenly. Ba'Gamnan's group cackled at that before ordering me to give over my sword. I did so slowly, keeping eye contact with Penelo all the while. Her tears had stopped, but she still trembled like a leaf in a storm. The moment I handed it over the remaining bangaa seized my arms, Sabine whining unhappily. They released Vaan and Penelo, who raced towards Basch and the others. In the distance I could hear a strange sound. I would have said they were footsteps if it weren't for the strangeness of them: it was like if someone had taken a blade and was repeatedly tapping it against a metal surface. _Urutan-yensa,_ I thought grimly. Ba'Gamnan whirled towards me, activating his weapon, the sound grating against my ears.

"Before I turn you over to your master, you'll know what it means to cross me!" Before he could lower the weapon Sabine lunged forward, sinking her teeth into his arm. Ba'Gamnan howled, dropping the saw. I took the chance, kicking the bangaa holding me in the shin before pivoting towards him. Pulling a dagger from my boot, I ducked his wild swing and struck him squarely on the temple with the hilt. As he dropped like a stone Ba'Gamnan howled like a feral beast, charging towards me. I balanced my stance, waited until he sought to strike, and dodged as he flung himself towards me. As I neared the rail I caught a glimpse of monstrously sized yensa perched in the sands below. Ba'Gamnan was still off-balance when he charged again; it was almost pitifully easy to grip his arm, pull him around and push him with enough force to have him crash into the rail. He tipped precariously, screaming as his body betrayed him and gravity pulled him down towards the yensa. The creatures swarmed instantly, his screams still piercing the air.

"You little bitch!" One of the other bangaa roared, pulling a knife from his belt. I backed away from the rail, watching his torso and arms. As he drew back to throw the dagger I leapt to the right, pulling Penelo with me. The others dodged just as a creature no larger than a child emerged. The knife pierced its eye, burying itself to the hilt. We all stared, alarmed by the creature's presence. It swayed back and forth before finally collapsing, purple blood dripping from the wound.

Behind the fallen body was an entire host of similar creatures. Sabine growled, her hackles rising. These creatures were unlike anything I'd ever seen. Their bodies were covered in sand-coloured robes, the only parts exposed being their faces, hands and legs. The legs were long and thin in shape, angled so that only the tips of their feet supported their bodies. Their hands were small, black and scabbed, their fingers seemingly disjointed as they clutched at crude weapons. It was their faces that had me near flinching, the black sclera emphasizing the burning yellow of their eyes. The skin on their faces seemed nonexistent, more skeletal in form, their extended snouts flaring. They breathed heavily for such small creatures, each gasp punctuated by a soft chittering that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand tall. They were perfectly still, staring at their dead kin before simultaneously looking towards the remaining bangaa.

A high-pitched scream came from the host of urutan-yensa, each lifting their weapons. "GO!" I screamed, pushing Penelo and Vaan forward, the others not needing any motivation. Sabine dodged around the bangaa and led the escape, running as fast as her legs could carry her. We left the bounty hunters to their fate.

It seemed an age had passed before Vossler called for a halt. Sabine's sides were heaving, her tongue hanging nearly to the ground as she panted. I breathed slowly, trying to ease the pain from my side.

"How dare you!" Ashelia strode towards me, all the indignity she could muster on her face. "You claimed to protect me, yet you join with bounty hunters in order to return to your master! How can you even stand to look any of us in the eye?"

"It was a lie," I told her icily, ignoring her rage. "If I hadn't stepped forward, Vaan or Penelo might have been hurt. I never intended-"

"To be caught!" Ashelia shrieked, raising her hand to strike me. As she lashed out I grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard. She gasped, trying to pull back. "Release me!" She demanded.

"Open your eyes! If I'd wanted to return home and regain favour with Lord Vayne, would I not have exposed you to them as well?" She froze. "The lost princess of Dalmasca is worth far more than me or Balthier. If you continue to be lost in your insecurities, I can assure you that this quest of yours will be over sooner than you wish it to." I let her go, too wounded in pride to take any pleasure from her rubbing her wrist. "I swore to Larsa that I would protect you, and protect you I shall. But do not ask me to endure your scorn. I deserve it no more than the children."

As silence descended upon us I took a moment to see where we were. We had passed through a cave which overlooked a more grassy terrain than the Ogir-Yensa. Tufts of spiky grass lined the rocks soaring above us, dust swirling around to make the sky look discoloured as night slowly came upon us. We had reached the Nam-Yensa. Sabine shook herself vigorously, scattering sand everywhere. Ashelia moved away with her nose in the air.

"We shall rest here for the night," Basch decided eventually. "We should have two sentries in case the urutan-yensa approach once more." He gestured towards both ends of the cave we had just exited. "One shall stay at the far edge, and one shall stay here with the rest of us."

"I will go to the far end," I volunteered. No one questioned or judged my decision, and for that I was grateful. I'd tolerated enough from Ashelia. After eating some of the bread and cheese we had brought along with us, as well as a small drink of water I headed to my post, Sabine trotting happily beside me. We sat together at the mouth of the cave, Sabine resting her head on my thigh. I stroked her head, watching the sun set and the sky darken. When full darkness overcame the sky I closed my eyes. I would need my ears far more than my sight at this point, and beyond that they were beginning to sting.

A faint, miserable sniffling reached my ears not an hour later. I waited to see if the sound would be repeated, and it was. I hushed Sabine as she lifted her head, rising to my feet and approaching the source. It was louder inside the cave. The choked gasps were trying to be stifled, but it was a poor attempt at best.

It was Penelo, hugging her knees and rocking back and forth. "Penelo?" I called softly, remaining still when she gasped, leaping to her feet.

"Eve," she stammered, wiping at her eyes hastily. "I was just…I'm fine, really, just-" A strangled sob escaped her, ruining her attempts to reassure me. She looked up, her eyes so wide and sad, and I remembered a time in my life when I had felt the same.

"Come with me." I turned and headed back towards my post, not waiting to see if she would follow. After hesitating she did, hugging her arms close to her chest. As I resumed my previous position Penelo cautiously sat down next to me. "There is no shame in fear, Penelo." She started, clearly not expecting my words. "You were afraid of Ba'Gamnan and his allies." She nodded, looking at her feet.

"I just feel stupid," she whispered, her tears beginning anew. "I mean, it was over, I'd gotten away, but seeing them again made me think…" She shuddered. "It made me think of that r-room where they held me, and how they threatened me. Even when I was safe I was scared. I didn't trust Larsa at all, at first, even though he saved me. That doesn't make any sense."

"It does, though," I told her gently. "You hadn't any idea of what Larsa was like. He could have been as cruel as Judge Ghis. You were right to be wary of him." She looked at me disbelievingly. "And to say that you weren't afraid of bounty hunters would be foolish; any would be in your situation."

"But you weren't scared of them," Penelo protested, hiccupping slightly. "You stared them down and fought them! You're not scared of anything! You weren't even scared of the urutan-yensa!" I smiled, unable to help it. "What?"

"Just because I don't show my fear doesn't mean that I can't feel it. I _was_ afraid today. I thought they might hurt you and Vaan." Penelo blinked slowly, her tears slowing. "My training as a knight taught me to never reveal what I might be feeling, and I know how it makes me appear uncaring, but that is to make sure my enemies can never use my emotions against me. You saw how I was able to negotiate with them after they assumed I didn't care." Penelo nodded. I was silent for a time, unused to speaking so freely.

"Eve?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go back? To Archadia?" Penelo bit her lip as I turned towards her. "You don't have to answer, that was a bad question." Sabine looked up at me, her bright eyes inquisitive.

"I promised myself that I wouldn't return, not while my people continue to hide secrets." It wasn't the answer to her question and she knew it, but she didn't press me farther. "Go back to sleep, Penelo. Someone will wake you later."

I remained silent until Fran relieved me of duty, my sleep uneasy with the idea of returning home.


	11. XI

**~Broken Wings~**

**Chapter 11**

"_The many races of Ivalice are unique in their own particular way, despite some having an innate savagery. I never expected to find some modicum of intelligence with the urutan-yensa, however. Their culture relies on each other and no one else; to even consider asking an outsider for help is cause for death. Yet when desperate times call for desperate measures, even the proudest of races can defy their rules in order to achieve what needs to be done."_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII. None of its characters belong to me. ****I make no profit off this work of fiction. This story is only to amuse me in my spare time and to hopefully be enjoyed by the ones who choose to read it.**

**Author's Note: Oh, for God's sake…I did NOT mean for it to take this long! Too many school assignments, too little time, and I am deeply sorry for that. Here is the next installment in Broken Wings!**

The next day was as draining as the last three had been, though the air was cooler and the vegetation was a sure sign, according to Basch, that we would soon reach our destination. The Valley of the Dead was not as well known as the other aspects of Dalmasca's desert, if only because it was so difficult to reach. I could only assume that Basch knew where he was going because King Raminas had told him of it. Ashelia and Vossler had no doubt learned of it from their histories as well as their sovereign.

The day stretched on simply because Ashelia's attempts at both ignoring me and letting me know she hated me constantly punctuated the long silences. I could see how uncomfortable her animosity made the others, though the pirates seemed either immune or uncaring of her hateful glares. Penelo looked back at me and smiled on occasion, Vaan doing the same. I nodded to them every time, wondering if they would cast the same spell Larsa had upon me, and soon I would be as damnably fond and protective of them as I was with him. Sabine had no such qualms, eagerly nuzzling Penelo whenever she approached. She didn't snap at Vaan anymore, something he found immensely satisfying.

It was strange to have Vossler along, if only because he was never at ease. We fended off several attacks by urutan-yensa (thankfully in much smaller droves) and avoided wide areas to keep from being shot (we discovered the hard way that the urutan-yensa had crude bows and arrows at their disposal as well as blades). Despite the danger, most of the group was relatively at ease, all save Vossler. He took more watches than any of us, he rarely sheathed his sword, and he stared at me when he thought I wasn't aware.

I was used to animosity by this point, but Vossler's continual gaze made me uneasy. I knew why he stared, though he could have been more subtle about it: he was under Marquis Ondore's orders to watch me, to ensure that I kept my word to protect Ashelia. Despite his obvious wariness, I could not fault him. I would have watched anyone who threatened Larsa or Lord Vayne with equal uncertainty and guardedness. He knew not my honour, and until I demonstrated that I was trustworthy would he look away. I was certain of that, though I would not have been so complacent in Vossler's position. In all truth I was trying to work out all that had happened so far in my mind. The world was no longer so certain, with grey bleeding into what I once believed to be black and white truths. How could Lord Vayne go so far as to destroy an entire kingdom's foundation? I knew my lord well, and if his plan had merely involved domination of Dalmasca he would not have forbidden me from his side during the battle of Nabradia. We could have merely gained the kingdom through force against Rozarrian invasion. There was a hidden thread here, one that I could not yet see in the complicated weave of Lord Vayne's plan.

Dalmascans had never been my enemies, and yet now they stood as allies against what they perceived to be the true foe: Archadia herself, with Lord Vayne the mastermind behind it all. Lady Drace had told me once that things were not always what they seemed, and this fact was doubly certain now. But despite all my attempts to fathom Lord Vayne's plan, I could not connect how Dalmasca stood as a threat that had to be utterly dominated.

Now that I knew what he had done, where did I stand? Could I return to his side?

"We shall camp here tonight," Vossler announced as the sun was beginning to set. I gazed at his chosen site, frowning at the openness of the space.

"Is that wise? We are in the open here," Fran murmured, echoing my thoughts.

"The caves ahead are known to be filled with urutan-yensa," Vossler stated. "I realize that this place is not ideal, but so long as we stand watch with vigilance we should be safe." Since no one could dispute his logic we began to set up camp. As I began setting out the blankets Sabine pelted off in search of the cockatrices that had been idly pecking at the sparse grass nearby. It was nearing twilight when she returned, a smaller cockatrice clutched in her teeth and her mouth stained with red flecks. She dropped it at my feet, her tongue lolling happily. I stroked her head in thanks. By that point the fire had been lighted, the blankets were set out and rations had been distributed. All of us save one still worked to ensure that our camp was safe. Ashelia had not aided our efforts in the slightest. Frowning, I grasped the cockatrice by the tail and strode towards her. Her eyes flashed with hostility as I approached, but widened in horror and disgust as I dropped the creature into her lap.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, leaping to her feet with the cockatrice falling limply into the sand.

"That is your contribution."

"My contribution?" She echoed stiffly, staring at me.

"You have done nothing to aid with setting up camp, so you must prepare our meal," I told her evenly. I kept my gaze neutral as she stiffened with affront.

"I will not stoop to so demeaning a task!"

"Why? Because you think your royal status is worth something?" I narrowed my eyes. "I was the right hand of Vayne Solidor. Do you think that prevented me from the demeaning task of digging the latrines and scrubbing the bedpans of my fellow soldiers? Do you think Basch and Vossler, the most regarded of all Dalmascan warriors, did not have to stoop to demeaning tasks because of their status?"

"Eve, this is not a task for a princess," Vossler interjected with a frown.

"She is a woman with no birthright." Ashelia whitened with fury. "Deny my words all you wish, you know them to be the truth. You say that you seek the Dawn Shard for proof of your royalty. Being a ruler is not all about power. Shatter my expectations and show me that you know what it means to be a leader." Ashelia and I stood there glaring at one another until Vossler came between us, taking the cockatrice to clean. I said nothing, turning my back upon her. If she hoped her kingdom would be given to her, she was sorely mistaken.

Vossler pursued me mere moments later. "You have incredible gall," he hissed, turning his back towards the camp in an attempt to make me mimic him so our voices would not be overheard. I stood my ground, looking him dead in the eye. "She is the crown princess of Dalmasca, and you swore a vow to Marquis Ondore that you would protect her at all costs."

"Have I threatened her, Vossler? If I've done so I humbly beg your pardon, but I have done nothing to harm her." Vossler's cheek twitched.

"Then why do you insult her?"

"In Archadia, it is taught that to demand respect because of birth or status is to invite disaster. No soldier will respect their captain if the man does not earn it, nor does a sovereign gain his people's loyalty by commanding from afar. I am trying to teach her that."

"And what purpose does that serve? Her Highness has loyalty and respect from every person here save you," Vossler hissed.

"Oh?" I challenged, irritation bubbling within me. "Do you honestly believe that the pirates are here because of loyalty to a fallen princess?" I jerked my head towards Balthier, who was feigning nonchalance poorly as he listened to every word I said. "They are here because she promised them wealth, nothing more. And the children," I continued when Vossler made to interrupt me. "They are here because they have nothing left. They are caught up in a war between kingdoms and they cannot return to Rabanastre because their faces are too well known to Archadians. The only ones truly loyal to your princess are you and Basch. I am here because I made a vow to discover the truth behind Archadia's actions, and I pledged my protection. But do not expect these people to follow her because she is a leader, for she is not. As far as I've seen, she is little more than a spoiled brat who claims power but has nothing but errant shields.

"A true leader earns the respect of her people. I suggest you remember that she has done nothing to earn my respect or my loyalty. I am bound to her by oath, but that is all."

Vossler stared at me a long moment before turning his back towards me, heading towards an indignant Ashelia. I went to my bedroll, eating my rations though my stomach felt no stirrings of hunger. Sabine sat beside me, snapping up the few pieces of bread I held out to her. As Vossler plucked, skinned, and began roasting the bird Vaan and Penelo crept towards me as though fearing repercussions by being in my presence.

"Eve?"

"Yes, Vaan?" The two sat, furtively glancing towards Ashelia.

"We were wondering-"

"_Vaan_ was wondering, actually," Penelo interjected, smiling pleasantly as Vaan glared at her. "Why would you have to scrub bedpans? Isn't that healer work?" I stared at them a moment before shaking my head. Of all the questions to ask, that was not what I had expected.

"Scrubbing bedpans is a punishment given to imperial soldiers in training. It was given if a soldier misbehaved or did not follow orders correctly."

"So why were you punished? You don't seem like the type to get into trouble," Penelo commented, Vaan nodding in agreement. Sabine shuffled towards me, resting her knee on my thigh.

"I wasn't. However, the men who trained alongside me were, for the most part, angry that a girl was permitted to train. I did not belong in their eyes, so when I began defeating them in the arena they would purposely break weapons or other crimes and place the blame upon me." Vaan and Penelo seemed surprised.

"Well, why didn't you just tell Vayne you didn't do it?" Vaan questioned. "He'd listen to you, wouldn't he?"

"Undoubtedly," I agreed. Lord Vayne had tried to interfere many times when he heard of the various ways in which I was punished, and the many other times when I came to his side with bruises or broken bones. "But it was because I was so close to him that I needed to prove that it was not my association with him that made my strength or my wits. If I had allowed him to intervene I would never have shown to the other soldiers and my teachers that I did not need protection or that I needed another to fight my battles."

I could see that they did not understand. And how could they? Those first years had been gruelling, with my fellow soldiers hissing insults at my back and placing their crimes on me. Yet for every bedpan I scrubbed, for every time I found my room destroyed and defiled, and for every punch I received, I paid the offenders back double. One particularly obnoxious fiend, a boy by the name of Marcus, had dislocated my shoulder and blackened both my eyes. The next time I met him in the arena I left him sobbing on the mat with a dislocated ankle, two broken wrists, and a cracked cheekbone. It was after I punished Marcus that the other soldiers began leaving me alone. It was only then that they began to respect me, and I them. For every boy that had taunted me who then stood by my side in battle, I forgave their previous attitudes. Those few had become excellent soldiers, and the rest turned to bullies who feared my very presence.

How could I explain that to children who had never known such a life?

I remained silent for the remainder of the night, taking my watch as needed before returning to my bedroll. Sleep was as hard to come by as it ever was, but I dozed eventually, images of Ashelia's hostile expression flashing in my mind.

A horrified scream ripped me from sleep.

I was on my feet with my sword in hand before I had even acknowledged the movement, the screams still roaring in my ears. Vaan was scrambling backward, crashing into Penelo as the two continued to yell. A quick scan showed they weren't hurt, yet their terrified yells continued. The others were shouting at them, asking why they were so panicked. "Screech," I barked to Sabine, and she threw back her head to let loose an ungodly howl that immediately cut through the wall of noise. As silence descended, I glared at Vaan and Penelo. "Why are you two screaming?" Without a word they pointed behind me, their eyes as wide as they could be. I turned, nearly flinching as I spotted what they had been screaming about.

I would have thought it an urutan-yensa if it were not so utterly different in appearance. The creature before us was Penelo's height, but that was where all hume similarities ended. The legs it was perched upon were long and spindly, ending on sharp points. Its body was massively built, appearing too large to be supported by such thin legs. Its arms bulged with muscle, its face square and stern. Its features were small and compact, pressed together underneath an enormous forehead. A helmet of what seemed to be made of bone and flesh stretched over its head, fixed to the back of its head. It held a long, jagged spike in blocky hands, its knuckles larger than the width of all my fingers. A thin sneer curled cracked lips while black eyes stared at me intently. Its flesh was nearly as white as snow and as cracked as rocks eroded by wind and water.

"What is that thing?" Vaan demanded. Penelo was hiding behind him, staring with fright while the others looked on with a mixture of revulsion and shock. Sabine was nearly flat against the sand, her teeth bared in a silent snarl. The creature didn't appear offended, its sneer widening into a smirk, revealing needle-like black teeth and purple gums.

"You speaker of tribe?" Its voice was male, thick and guttural, but recognizable. The urutan-yensa had spoken in high-pitched squeaks and clicking growls. What manner of beast was this? I glanced behind me at Basch and Vossler, who stared warily at the creature as Ashelia did nothing to hide her disgust.

"I speak for no one but myself," I answered. The creature pondered this a moment before relaxing his stance, the sharp end of his weapon pointing down to the sand.

"You strongest of kin," he growled, eyes fixing on the princess a moment. He relished the shudder that wracked her body before returning his gaze to me. "I speak to you."

"And who are you, to speak of the strength I hold?" I questioned, keeping my voice even and my face blank. The creature smirked, almost seeming to enjoy how guarded I was.

"No name your tongue. I am exile. My brothers too savage for softened hearts of kin, cast out. Save them from pride, if you help."

"Your people have hounded us from the moment we entered the Sandsea! How dare you ask our aid?" Ashelia strode forward, her eyes mere slits. The exiled urutan-yensa stared at her, unimpressed by her heated expression.

"Why you allow whelp to speak?" He asked me. "If weakling speak to tribe's matriarch, be killed." Ashelia stiffened, offended by his blunt words. "Wagging tongue speaks not wise. Matriarch never let that, or claim tribe not hers."

"Yet she does raise a valid point," I countered, not because I wanted to defend Ashelia. From the little that we knew of the urutan-yensa, they were vicious, keeping to themselves at all costs. Why this creature needed our aid was beyond me. "Why do you need us? Surely the strength of the urutan-yensa is enough." The creature's smirk slipped, a stony glower replacing it.

"If I could fight with tribe, I not need help of outsiders," he spat. "But there threat to kin. Their hearts speak to fight with kin alone, but pride will end them. The eater is too great. Even brothers cannot face the eater. If you help, I give secret to fighting beast in golden man's grave."

"The guardian of Raithwall's tomb," I heard Basch murmur as the others stared at one another. "So there is such a beast."

"It peel flesh from bones if you fight without secret," the exile stated solemnly, his mocking countenance gone. "Plant known by my kind creature hates. If you help me kill eater, I give fruit to you."

"I need time to consider it," I answered after a moment. It was not my decision alone to make. A faint glimmer of respect gleamed in the exile's eyes.

"I not wait long. Find near towers." With that he darted away, moving far more swiftly and gracefully than I ever would have expected from such a large specimen. As it disappeared from sight I saw three others like him racing after him, their movements like a sleek coeurl.

"I don't like this," Basch said the moment I turned around. "The creature could well be leading us into a trap."

"But why bother with the charade?" Balthier questioned. "If he and his band of fellows wanted us dead, they could have taken advantage of the fact that Vaan was sleeping at his post." Said boy blushed heatedly, staring down at the sand as though hoping it would swallow him whole. That certainly explained the screaming. "Your choice, matriarch. Do you think we can trust him?" Balthier slanted his eyes at me. "He seems to think _you're_ trustworthy, at least."

"Why do you ask her?" Ashelia demanded, stepping between Balthier and myself. "I am the one seeking Raithwall's tomb and the Dawn Shard! I am the reason we're here! No one wanted you along in the first place!" She turned and glared triumphantly at me, though many of our group seemed uncomfortable after she spat out the words. Sabine even went as far as to snap at her.

"Ashelia," I said in annoyance. "This isn't the time to bicker over idiocies. We have a choice to make, and I suggest we put it to vote."

"This isn't a democracy," Ashelia snapped.

"You aren't in any condition to start making demands of us," I retorted. "No matter your royal status, you are among equals now. All you need to consider is that our lives could be in danger should we pursue this, and I am not about to place my life in your hands."

"How dare you," she hissed, her entire form quivering with suppressed anger. "Of all of us-"

"Of all of us, Basch and Vossler have the most battle experience. We should ask them what they believe to be the best course of action." She looked like she would gladly kill me in that instant, but Vossler's hand upon her shoulder immediately had her shoulders relaxing, her eyes averting mine. "What do you think would be our best course?"

"My gut tells me the creature wants us dead," Basch said grimly. "Yet to know so much of the guardian of Raithwall's tomb, and offering the plant at all, speaks of genuine desperation. Whatever creature hunting the urutan-yensa must be deadly indeed."

"And I doubt we shall find this plant without the creature's aid," Vossler stated, his frown deepening. He nodded to me. "I too believe we should cast it to a vote. We must consider that no matter our course, we will have many battles ahead of us." He turned to look at the others, one by one. "All those in favour of allying ourselves with the creature, raise your hands." As I lifted mine I watched in surprise as the others did as well. Ashelia was the only one not to, and I had a very good suspicion as to why. Her eyes shot daggers at me when Vossler asked any opposing the notion to raise their hands. "Your Majesty?"

"If there is no other way to find Raithwall's tomb swiftly," she responded stiffly. "Then we must pursue it. Keep your pets away from me," she warned as we followed the trail the exiles had made. I whistled thrice, each at a different note, to Sabine. She stiffened, looking at me balefully but staying at my side. That tune meant I was asking her to stay with me, no matter how tempted she was to hunt or chase after whatever caught her fancy. It would be safer than having her threaten the urutan-yensa exiles in some way.

"I advise you not to call them that when we travel together," I said, barely able to imagine the consequences of that insult should the creatures hear it. Whenever we had sent patrols into the Ogir-Yensa, there were always casualties and injuries. Lord Vayne had once ordered a squadron to search the desert on a report that several weapons had been hidden in the Rozarrian oil drills. Weeks passed, and only one man, Baigan, returned. His right arm had been bitten off, the other having all of his fingers broken and cut with various slits made from what had appeared to be thin blades. The rest of his body covered in horrible cuts and markings, each packed in foreign, foul-smelling herbs, and scars as red as blood. He was never the same again. What had once been a cocky, proud man had returned broken, until one day he had been found in his quarters with his throat slit, the bloody knife beside him evidence of his final act.

At the base of one of the Rozarrian drills, the exile was waiting, along with five others who resembled him. Their dark eyes watched me intently as I strode towards the leader, Sabine's tail lashing the air in suppressed anger as we neared him. "We accept your offer," I said. The leader grinned, showing all of his black teeth. The others seemed to guess what I had said through his smile, for they curled their hands into fists and slammed their knuckles together hard enough to set my teeth on edge. Vaan and Penelo visibly winced at the action.

"Wise matriarch," the exile murmured.

"Is there any name I might call you by?" I enquired. The exile grunted, speaking to his kin in a guttural language. One responded, thumping his chest hard with a closed fist.

"Gau," he eventually responded. "Now come. Eater comes when sky-fire reaches point." He and the others of his clan set off at a brisk pace, the rest of us following at a much faster gait than we had travelled so far.

"Sky-fire?" I overheard Penelo whisper to Vaan.

"Probably means the sun," he muttered back.

Sabine was happy to run amongst them, but as I was about to call her back Gau looked at her and hissed, baring his teeth in the process. Sabine flinched, so unused to being outright challenged by anyone that she became still before snarling in return. Gau seemed more amused than offended. "Your guard hates, matriarch," he called over his shoulder.

"She isn't fond of many," I answered. It would be foolish to let him know she considered him a threat, though he had undoubtedly guessed that already. The sun was nearly at its highest point in the sky by the time Gau decided to call for a rest. The spiked, sparsely leafed trees and bushes that had been the only sign of vegetation were more prominent here, along with other types of plants utterly unfamiliar to me. Gau informed me that he and his brothers were going to hunt, running with surprising speed towards a herd of cockatrices rolling nearby. Sabine sprinted after them when I gave her permission, her tongue lolling in anticipation of meat. Basch began separating the food we had left into equal shares, frowning at what little remained.

"We must be cautious over the next few days," Basch cautioned as we all began to eat. "Wherever we can we should hunt for food. The cockatrices seem to be in plenty." As Gau and his brothers returned with what appeared to be at least ten dead cockatrices in tow, I had to agree. The creatures ate voraciously, tearing into the birds with the desperation of a starving man receiving bread. They ate the creatures raw, feathers and organs seemingly as edible as the meat. I was used to watching Sabine gorge herself, but Vaan, Penelo, and Ashelia looked faintly revolted. It was only when we continued on our way that the green hue faded from Vaan's face.

One of Gau's followers leaned in towards him, speaking a guttural version of the tongue we had heard of the urutan-yensa thus far. He pointed towards Vaan, his black teeth showing as he grinned broadly. Gau chuckled, the sound like rocks crashing against the ground.

"Brother says you make bad choice, matriarch," he informed me.

"What choice would that be?"

"Youngest mate scrawny and weak. His seed not give you strong sons and daughters." Gau paused as he took in the silence that followed. I felt my cheeks become hot. With the heat of the desert it felt as though my skin would melt from my face. Vaan, realizing they were speaking of him, started to splutter, his face turning as red as mine. I was certain, in that moment, that nothing could humiliate me more than discussing sex with an urutan-yensa. "Why choose him? Other males give strong seeds." I groaned, covering my face with a hand. I was horribly wrong. This was much more humiliating.

"Are you suggesting," Ashelia started, her voice bordering on a shriek, "That Eve shares her body with all of the men here?!" Gau frowned as he took in my discomfort, Balthier choking on a laugh.

"How you bear strong warriors?"

"That isn't quite how it works with humes," I said as evenly as I could manage. This was worse than the time Lady Drace discussed with me the changes women faced when they reached puberty and the happenings between men and women. _"Once you become a woman, the day will come when you will share your body with another. His organ is what enables children to be made, though it takes the woman's to nurture it. His organ will fit to your body and fill you with his seed-"_

"_Lady Drace!" I clapped my hands over my ears. "Why are you telling me this?" I demanded, horribly embarrassed. I heard her chuckle, her warms hands pulling mine away._

"_The day you become a woman is fast approaching, my dear," she said gently. "I would rather you know now than have a man force himself upon you and risk getting you with child before you are ready. And know this," she said with a slight scold in her voice. "Sex is not shameful. It isn't dirty or wrong. When two people love one another to share their bodies this way, it is a beautiful act, bringing great pleasure for both."_

"_Lady Drace!"_

"One man and one woman pair together to create children," I explained, still feeling the redness in my face and neck. Gau looked, frankly, bewildered. As he related what I'd said to his brothers I gritted my teeth. Fran looked greatly amused, as did Balthier, though the others looked as embarrassed as I felt. Sex was something I had never spoken of with anyone besides Lady Drace, and to have a creature from another race assume that I bedded not only Vaan, but also Basch, Vossler, and Balthier was too much. The larger urutan-yensa roared with laughter after a moment, charging ahead.

"Your people strange matings, matriarch," Gau muttered, shaking his head before following his brothers. _I could say the same of you, _I groused. Balthier approached, grinning like an idiot fox.

"Don't say a word," I warned, though I felt my lips start to twitch. His grin widened, but he respectfully said nothing. As much as it was humiliating, I could see some humour in it. _Just wait until Lady Drace hears about this. She'll never let me live it down._

_Imagine if he had heard. But his reaction would have been of jealousy, not amusement. _

The remainder of the journey was walked in silence, to my everlasting relief. Eventually Gau called for us to halt, he and his kin dropping to the ground and crawling towards the sand dune before us. Basch, Vossler, and I followed suit until we lay side by side, peering over the dune. A herd of twenty urutan-yensa were scattered over the area, some rapidly firing with bows while others charged with crudely made swords. At first I could not see what they were attacking. The ground suddenly shuddered underneath me, and without warning a massive green head jerked down with violent speed, snatching an urutan-yensa and swallowing it whole. The herd screeched in anger, redoubling their efforts despite witnessing their companion's death. As the ground continued to shudder, the creature Gau had spoken of came into view. It was a type of titantoise, that I was certain of, but the beast's shell and flesh was vibrantly green.

"Emeralditan," I heard Fran murmur.

"What weaknesses does the creature have?" I whispered to Gau, though the likelihood of the creature hearing us over the cries of the urutan-yensa was slim. But Gau did not respond, merely roaring in fury as another urutan-yensa was snatched and eaten. He rose to his feet, bellowing all the while as he charged towards the titantoise, his kin following without question. "Have you any ideas?" I asked of Vossler and Basch after recovering from abrupt Gau's charge. They began attacking the creature's shell, drawing its attention from the smaller urutan-yensa.

"Titantoises are typically weak on their heads and feet. So long as Fran and Balthier attack the head and we attack sporadically, we should not be harmed." Vossler and Basch rose, unsheathing their blades. I did the same, with the others following suit. Even Ashelia drew her sword, her expression pinched. "We fight as one. For Dalmasca!" Vossler cried, he and Basch leading the charge over the dune. As we approached the smaller urutan-yensa scattered, chittering and shrieking as they ran. I had little time to focus on them. The titantoise was far larger than any I'd ever encountered, its feet as large as I was tall. It was far swifter than any of its kin, though it was still quite slow to react.

"Sabine! Weave," I called. She yelped in response, rushing towards the beast. She began darting in and around the creature's feet, distracting it from attacking the others or Gau's kin. Whenever the creature paused in searching for her she would claw and bite at its hind legs. It soon became a matter of backing away as the creature turned towards us while those behind attacked its vulnerable feet and tail. Fran and Balthier repeatedly fired at the beast's head, causing it to stumble about in confusion. Gau and his kin were relentless in their fury, using their spikes as a means to crack the beast's shell to expose its flesh to weaken it further. Sabine raced towards me underneath the beast's legs as Gau succeeded, cracking the titantoise's shell enough for the creature to bellow in agony. Fran and Balthier's firing had done its job, and soon the beast fell with a crash similar to an earthquake. Gau and his brothers did not hesitate, leaping upon the creature before ripping its innards to shreds. The titantoise howled in pain, struggling to right itself, but it was futile. It was only a matter of time before the creature grew still. Gau drew back, his maw and chest covered in purple blood, and screamed triumphantly his brothers echoing the call until my ears rang with its intensity.

I evened my breaths, grimacing as a stitch pulsed on my right side. Sabine panted heavily, appearing no more worse for wear than before we had fought. She nuzzled my leg, gazing up at me plaintively. "I think that meat is not for you," I murmured to her, grimacing at the sight of Gau's kin feasting upon the beast's innards. Gau retreated from the feasting, striding towards us with a feral grin.

"Win," he growled, his breath reeking of blood and uncooked meat. "You help us win. I give you plant, you leave."

I was about to respond when I realized that we were not alone. Surrounding us was the herd that had first attacked the titantoise, but their numbers swelled to the hundreds. I reached for my blade but Gau seized my wrist and squeezed hard enough for my bones to shift. "No," he hissed. "I speak to matriarch." He turned away from us, staring all the while at an urutan-yensa who was different from the others. I heard Vossler curse, urging Ashelia to stand behind him. The urutan-yensa standing at the head of the gathering was not like Gau, but tall and slender in body with long, thick legs. _She is their leader_, I realized. Each urutan-yensa faced her, their bodies quivering in either fear or adoration. While most of the urutan-yensa I had been sand-coloured she was a rich purple, with what appeared to be skins hanging off her arms like the sleeves of the gowns women wore at Archadian balls. As Gau approached she opened her mouth, revealing row after row of needle-like teeth and screamed at him. Gau did not flinch, merely pounding his chest and bellowing back.

"What's happening?" I heard Penelo whispering to Vaan.

"I think the tall one's mad at Gau," Vaan whispered back.

"The matriarch is angry at Gau for seeking help from outsiders," I responded, watching as their argument increased in fervor, the matriarch striking Gau in the jaw with her long arm. She hissed lowly, jerking her head towards us. For a moment our eyes met and I felt the hairs on my arms raise at the amount of hatred I saw there. This was a proud creature, and she had been wounded to the core by what Gau had done. Without warning she drew back her arm and pierced Gau through the chest despite the howls of protest coming from Gau's kin. Gau fell at her feet, blood oozing from his chest. The matriarch did not hesitate, stooping down and tearing at Gau's chest with her teeth.

"Vaan, Penelo, look away," I ordered, and they did not question me. But I could not spare them the sound of the matriarch crunching through flesh and bone, nor could I prevent them from hearing the moist suckling of her devouring Gau's heart. When she finally drew back Gau's brothers turned and ran. The matriarch hissed again at her people before looking up again. She took a step forward, somehow graceful despite the pointed shape of her legs. She strode slowly towards us, her eyes fixed upon mine.

"Eve," Balthier said warningly as the matriarch approached. Sabine began to snarl, lowering herself to attack.

"Hush," I told her quickly. "Be still." I was transfixed by the matriarch's stare. Her face was whiter than bone, her eyes milky blue and devoid of either iris or pupil. When we were face to face her lips pulled back in a sneer.

"Your people lice beneath my feet." She spat in my face. "You disgrace my kind." She barked out a call and one of the smaller urutan-yensa scurried towards her. In its small cracked hands was a thick green stem with three purple flowers speckled with white spots. "Take and leave, or I eat your heart." The smaller urutan-yensa snatched my hand and placed the flowers in it. "I see you or kin again, I show them no mercy." She stepped back and shrieked, the sound so high in pitch that my head immediately began to ache. She raced away, as graceful as a deer, and her hundreds of urutan-yensa followed, their feet stirring the sand wildly.

I slowly lifted a hand and wiped away the spittle. "That was fortunate."

"I'll say! Are you okay?" Vaan demanded, staring at my face as though thinking the matriarch's saliva was acidic. I nodded, lifting the flower to eye level. Sabine whined, tilting her head curiously at the plant I held. Upon the stem were thick red berries with thicker veins trailing inward to a round core. The smell of them was oddly sweet. "Is that the plant Gau was talking about?"

"I hope so. Otherwise this will have been all for naught," Balthier said with a frown. "We'd best be on our way. We don't want that matriarch to find us here." He grimaced as he looked at Gau's motionless form.

"I wish we had time to bury him properly. He was a warrior worth remembering," I said, troubled by our inability to do so. Though I was not one of the faithful, it seemed dishonorable to let him be devoured by whatever creatures might hunger for dead flesh.

"We have no time," Basch said, not unkindly. "We must hasten to Raithwall's tomb at all costs." I nodded assent, and we turned away from the glen where the titantoise had fallen I looked back at Gau and silently thanked him. Without his sacrifice we would not have the key to defeating the creature guarding Raithwall's tomb. He must have known what it would have meant, asking us for help, and yet he did it for the good of his people.

"He was a beast," Ashelia snapped impatiently as I lingered behind. "We have no time to waste!"

_To you, perhaps. And that is why you will never inspire loyalty in your people._

We crossed the Nam-Yensa and with Basch's guidance approached a massive cave. Its depths exposed no light, only darkness. "Beyond this cave lies Raithwall's tomb," he announced. "Prepare yourselves. What lies beyond the cave, if the lore is correct, is a golden avion of great power. It is said that the beast prevents any not of Raithwall's bloodline from entering."

"Perhaps you'd best stay here, then," Balthier said to me with a smirk.

"Perhaps you should join me," I responded, knowing it was idiotic to indulge him but unable to keep silent. "You've the arrogance of a royal, but you cannot convince me that you are of Raithwall's line." His grin widened. Ashelia strode forward with the self-same arrogance I had just spoken of, utterly sure that the beast would allow her through that she did not consider the consequences. I had read the lore of the golden avion myself, and I knew that it was not merely those not of Raithwall's blood that the beast would attack. The avion was known as a test to the dynast-king's descendants as well. But we had no choice and no time to be cautious. Ashelia was disappearing into the cave, and to prevent her early death we had to follow.

The darkness of the cave eventually gave way to light, and before us stood the magnificent structure of Raithwall's tomb. Carved entirely from stone, the tomb was by far one of the greatest creations of Galtean architecture and stood since Raithwall's creation of the Galtean Alliance. It was hundreds of years ago, and yet the influence Raithwall still had upon Ivalice was enormous. It was not the most beautiful of structures, but all the more imposing for its enormous size and the depiction of a grinning demon bearing down on us with imposing, lidless eyes. Though it was mere rumour, it was said that Raithwall not only subjugated the lawless lands of Ivalice, he also conquered creatures of otherworldly wroth and bent them to his will.

Ashelia stepped out of the cave without fear, gazing up at the magnificence of the tomb with wonder. She walked through the parallel rows of columns leading towards the entrance of the tomb. Basch and Vossler hastened their pace to stay by her side. As I too looked upon the resting place of the dynast-king I glimpsed a flash of gold atop the highest spire of the tomb. It rose up and flew towards us with alarming speed, slowly coming into shape.

"Ware! The avion!" I shouted, drawing my sword as Sabine began to howl. The avion folded its wings and plummeted towards us, only snapping its shimmering, featherless wings out at the last possible instant to catch itself. Flapping hard and causing flurries of sand to blind us, the avion turned towards us with glowing white eyes and threw back its head, shrieking a thunderous challenge.


End file.
